Dime la verdad
by Xerxes Eli
Summary: ¿Como es ella? Papá una chica no puede vivir siempre con esas dudas. Solo quiero conocerla, papá dime ¿Como es mamá? Severus vive un dilema, es algo que no quiere decir, pero algún día debe enfrentarse a la dura realidad, más si tiene un constante recordatorio que puede cambiar toda su historia.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA, ESTOY DE VACACIONES Y PLANEO OCUPARLAS DE FORMA PRODUCTIVAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ES CON MUCHO AMOR**

**CAPITULO 1**

Se despertó temprano pensando en darle una pequeña sorpresa, aquel día era importante para ambos por dos grandes razones y por lo mismo, Severus no queria perder tiempo. Salió de su cama y se dirigió rápidamente al baño sin hacer ruido alguno, sabía que ella tenía el sueño ligero al igual que él, por eso, aquello sonaba a un reto secreto entre ellos. Y él amaba tener retos con ella.

Una vez aseado, se dirigió hacia la cocina de su casa y se dedicó a preparar el desayuno para ambos, pero pensado especialmente para la joven. El elfo de la casa lo ayudó a preparar aquellos panqueques rellenos de dulce de arándanos que tanto le gustaban a la mujer, mientras que él preparaba una taza de café amargo para él y en otra terminaba de exprimir el zumo de una naranja.

Colocó todo aquello en una bandeja, y agradeciendo al elfo que lo había ayudado, comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior con sumo cuidado de no botar nada y tampoco generar ruido alguno. Iba con un destino en particular, uno muy especial y todo aquello debía ser perfecto.

Golpeó suavemente con sus nudillos la puerta que estaba frente a él, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó

**-¿Puedo pasar?-**volvió a preguntar el hombre luego de unos minutos

"_A de estar durmiendo"_ pensó él, antes de abrir la puerta con suavidad.

Pero sus pensamientos estaban equivocados. Los incontrolables rizos con los cuales tenía que lidiar día a día estaban frente a él, meciéndose suavemente mientras que la dueña de estos movía su cabeza de un lado para el otro buscando el ángulo perfecto para seguir con sus cometidos. Severus dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio que había en la habitación y avanzó hacia la joven mujer que seguía de espalda.

Vio cómo iba vestida, un chaleco de un color crema que obviamente era dos o tres tallas más grande para la contextura de ella y un short de color azul que dejaba ver sus largas piernas blancas y sus pies que en esta oportunidad iban descalzos. Se había dejado el cabello suelto, así podía ver cuánto le había crecido desde la última vez que ella misma se lo habían cortado, ahora esos rizos llegaban hasta su cintura.

Desvió la mirada hacia el gran caballete que estaba frente a la joven y observó lo que había en él. Sus ojos quedaron prendados en la imagen en la cual, la chica había estado trabajando

**-Es muy bueno ****Honey****-**dijo Severus, colocando sus manos en los hombros de la muchacha

Honey dio un pequeño salto al sentir las manos de su padre, joder, algunas veces olvidaba lo sigiloso que podía ser

**-Gracias papá-**dijo ella quitándose los audífonos de los oídos y dejando el lápiz grafito que tenía entre sus manos para dejarlo en el caballete y así poder voltearse a ver su progenitor.

Severus tomó la bandeja del escritorio de su hija y con un movimiento de su varita, transformó una de las cajas que había en la habitación en una mesa para así poder desayunar junto a ella

**-Oh, rico, panqueques con arándanos-**dijo la joven tomando uno de los dulces con sus manos y sonriendo al hombre quien le había traído semejante manjar**-No debiste molestarte tanto papá-**

**-Fue Tob quien los hizo-**dijo Severus tomando un sorbo de café

Fue allí cuando el parecido volvió a ser evidencia en su hija. Severus sabía que al igual que su madre, Honey odiaba que utilizaran a los elfos en las tareas domésticas. Esa era una de las tantas cosas que tenían en común.

El cabello rizado, la pequeña nariz, esas pecas que surcaban juguetonamente su nariz, la forma de su cara, de sus labios, sus ojos…el color de sus ojos, ese color que bien parecía whiskey de fuego, aquel tono entre castaño y amarillo…En lo único que se diferenciaban era el color de cabello, mientras Hermione tenía el cabello de color castaño, el cabello de Honey era de un color tan negro como el de Severus.

¡Si hasta era una Gryffindor! ¡Y nada menos que la prefecta de la casa!

Pero tantas similitudes también mostraban grandes diferencias y él las conocía bastante bien. Honey era bastante más impulsiva que su madre, algunas veces no pensaba lo que decía y en eso era bastante parecido a él, su sarcasmo rayaba en lo imposible, esas muecas que realizaba con su rostro cuando algo no le agradaba, permanecer con cara de póker cada vez que se presentaba alguna dificultad y aquella pequeña sed de venganza eran, obviamente, genes de Severus.

Pero él no podía negar, que aun con aquellas diferencias, Honey era el vivo reflejo de su madre

**-Papá…papá… ¿Me estás prestando atención?-**

Severus dejó sus pensamientos y volvió a este mundo viendo a su hija con su ya típica mueca de enojo

**-No-**

**-¿Y tienes el descaro de decirme que no?-**

**-Ya sabes que no me gusta mentir-**dijo Severus tomando un panqueque

**-O mejor dicho, que a mí no puedes mentirme-**recalcó su hija levantando una ceja**-Eres como un libro abierto-**

**-Creo, señorita, que se te subieron los humos a la cabeza luego de que lograste leerme la mente la semana pasada-**

**-La alumna supera al maestro-**dijo Honey mordiendo su panqueque

Severus rodó los ojos, si, no había duda de que Honey había heredado su personalidad

**-Y bien… ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?-**

La joven le sonrió lentamente antes de levantarse de donde estaba y avanzar hacia un calendario que tenía en la pared de su habitación

**-Mira la fecha…-**

**-Sé qué fecha es Honey-**dijo él, terminando su desayuno**-Es tu cumpleaños…-**

**-Y el aniversario de mamá y Trey-**terminó Honey por él

Aquello era una herida que él nunca iba a poder cerrar, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara.

Severus se levantó de su silla y fue a ver el dibujo que estaba realizando su hija, intentando ocultar el dolor que se mostraba en su rostro cada vez que tocaban ese tema, aquel maldito tema que recordaba casi a diario por el solo hecho de sentir que él era el culpable.

"_Si tan solo hubiera estado allí_" se decía él en su mente "_Si tan solo la hubiera cuidado un poco más…_"

En aquel lienzo se podía apreciar dos siluetas, una mujer y un hombre, ambos jóvenes y sonrientes, la mujer era muy parecida a Honey, salvo que en aquel retrato la mujer tenía el cabello castaño y se podía decir que había cumplido un poco más de 30, mientras que el hombre era de la misma edad de Honey, sus cabellos negros rizados llegaban hasta los hombros, aquellos ojos eran de un color ámbar parecido al whiskey que bebía Severus, salvo por las facciones un poco más marcadas y masculinas, aquel chico era muy parecido a ella, tanto así que podían ser mellizos…

Y lo eran.

**-Me desperté con su imagen en mi mente-**dijo Honey avanzando hacia su padre**-Tenia que hacerlo-**

**-Yo no he dicho nada-**

**-Pero se nota que estás triste-**repuso su hija**-No intentes mentirme papá, te conozco demasiado bien-**

Severus suspiró y rodeó los hombros de su hija con uno de sus brazos, aquello era verdad, Honey era la única persona viva que en realidad lo conocía a cabalidad ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si él la crió durante estos 17 años…

**-17 años pasan volando ¿No lo crees?-**dijo él, observando aquel dibujo

**-17 años y todavía no sé nada de ellos-**repuso Honey molesta**-Papá ¿Cómo era mamá?-**

**-Mírate en un espejo…solo cambia tu cabello a castaño-**

**-Papá-**repuso ella**-Estoy hablando en serio-**

**-Yo también-**

Y allí estaba él, evadiendo el tema como siempre lo hacía cada vez que ella quería saber algo sobre su madre, Honey entendió hasta cierta edad que aquello era doloroso para su padre, pero tal parece que Severus no entendía lo doloroso que era no saber nada de ella. Honey solo había crecido con las frases _"Eres igual a ella" "Te pareces tanto a…" "Merlín, es como tenerla entre nosotros"_

Pero una chica no puede vivir siempre con esa imagen. Solo con cosas abstractas.

Honey quería conocer como era en realidad Hermione Granger.

Su tío Harry la había ayudado mucho en ese tema, él era el único que parecía entender un poco su dolor, aquel chico que no creció con padres comprendía la angustia de querer averiguar más sobre el pasado, más sobre sus raíces. Pero de igual forma, su queridísimo tío le escondía cosas, tal vez, porque no quería tener problemas con su padre.

"_Hermione era una bruja excepcional, la más inteligente y valiente que he conocido. Fue y es mi mejor amiga"_ lo recordaba decir_ "Le encantaba leer y estudiar, en eso son muy similares, pero por sobre todo, Hermione era mi hermana, una persona maravillosa"_

Cada una de esas frases solo la incentivaban a querer conocer más sobre ella, quería saber sobre su madre, lo necesitaba con urgencia.

**-¿Por qué nunca…?-**

**-Es doloroso-**respondió Severus

**-¿Y para mí no lo es?-** dijo Honey molesta**-Tu al menos los conociste-**

**-No pude conocer a tu hermano-**

**-¡PERO A MAMÁ SI! ¡YO NO!-**Volvió a arremeter ella**-Yo…yo nunca pude…-**

Honey se silenció al ver la mueca que realizaba su padre, tenía que dejar aquellos vómitos verbales, algunas veces la jodia monumentalmente y hoy, específicamente hoy, no quería hacerlo

**-Lo siento-**dijo ella abrazando a su padre**-Es solo que…-**

**-Lo sé-**

Severus se dejó envolver por el abrazo de su hija, maldiciéndose mil veces por ser tan cobarde con aquel tema, sabía perfectamente que su niña en algún momento de su vida iba a querer saber por su madre. Aquellas preguntas las hacía desde que tenía 4 años y 13 años evadiéndolas iban a cobrar algún día.

Pero él nunca iba a estar listo para hablar sobre aquello.

Porque todo lo acontecido ese día era su culpa. Única y exclusivamente su culpa.

**-Lo lamento-**dijo su padre**-Quisiera poder decirte más pero…simplemente no puedo-**

Honey enterró su rostro entre las ropas de su padre, aspirando aquella fragancia que conocía desde que tenía uso de razón, aquella que por tantos años la calmaba y la hacía sentir en un lugar seguro

**-Yo también lo siento…es solo que…-**se aferró más a él**-Es extraño, sueño con ellos, pero nunca los he visto-**

**-Eso es una mentira-**repuso su padre**-Los ves muy seguidos-**

**-Si lo dices por el espejo papá, juro que…-**

**-No es por eso Honey-**dijo Severus apartando a su hija**-¿Acaso te olvidas que los visitamos generalmente?-**

Ella pestañó y su sonrisa volvió a aparecer un su rostro. Que tonta era algunas veces

**-Tienes razón-**

Severus dejó que su hija se arreglara y bajó hacia la sala para poder leer unos momentos aquella carta que había llegado ayer por la noche de parte de Minerva McGonagall. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente por la misiva y suspiró resignado cuando entendió que, aun faltando más de un mes para volver a clases, él debía ir al colegio e interrumpir las vacaciones de su hija. Dejó el sobre encima de la mesa una vez más, pero tomando la precaución de guardar el objeto que traía entre su túnica, Honey no debía verlo si no, hasta más tarde.

**-Ya estoy lista-**dijo su hija bajando las escaleras

Entre sus brazos, Honey llevaba 17 flores amarillas; 17 girasoles que sabía por una fuente muy confiable (Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley) fueron las flores preferidas de su madre. Cada flor representaba un año pasado. Un año sin ella. También representaba cada cumpleaños de su mellizo, aquel chico que nunca logró conocer fuera del vientre.

Y ahora los iba a visitar al cementerio. Igual que cada mes. Pero esto era distinto.

Hoy, 14 de Julio se cumplían 17 años desde que Hermione Granger había muerto dando a luz a sus hijos, Terrance y Honey. La única sobreviviente a esa noche había sido la pequeña, quien hoy por hoy seguía desconociendo los por mayores que envolvían la muerte de su madre y hermano mayor.

Salieron de la casa y se aparecieron en un cementerio a las afuera de Londres muggle, Honey sabía que su madre era hija de padres no mágicos, pero que habían muerto en la guerra contra Voldemort aun cuando Hermione quiso evitar aquello. Eso fue una de las pocas cosas que logró sacarle a su padre y aquello fue cuando tenía 5 años… 12 años desde ese acontecimiento y ella solo conocía un par de cosas más.

Caminaron en silencio, dejando que aquella paz los envolviera. Era raro que un lugar en el cual miles de personas lloraran trasmitiera aquella sensación, porque eso generaba en ambos, padre e hija disfrutaban hacer aquel recorrido, era por eso que al menos una vez al mes iban a aquel sitio. Porque era un bálsamo para sus heridas.

Se detuvieron frente a dos pequeñas lápidas de mármol oscuro, en las cuales todavía quedaban los vestigios de las flores pasadas, no estaban marchitas ni nada, pero solo eran 16…ahora el número debía cambiar

**-Hola-**saludó Honey**- Es un bonito día ¿No es así?-**

Severus vio cómo su hija se arrodillaba en el suelo y quitaba las flores, para luego limpiar un poco el lugar donde iba a colocar las nuevas.

Se acercó muy despacio, queriendo desviar sus ojos hacia otro lugar y no hacia esas letras blancas que decían:

"_Hermione Granger Terrance Snape_

_Recuerdo de sus seres queridos Recuerdo de sus seres queridos_

_Estarán por siempre en nuestros corazones"_

No había nada más, quizás porque nadie quería recordar la fatídica fecha, o quizás porque no querían amargar el cumpleaños de Honey porque a fin de cuentas, ese día también indicaba el cumpleaños de la joven Gryffindor. Y Severus junto con todos los demás siempre quisieron que aquella fecha se centrara más en la alegría que era tener a Honey entre ellos antes que lamentarse por no tener a Hermione y Trey.

Era cruel, pero la vida nunca había sido muy amable con Snape que digamos.

**-Diecisiete-**dijo la joven**-Hoy cumplimos 17 Trey…la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico, aunque no te emociones ¿Está bien? A papá le da un infarto si me descubre bebiendo o saliendo con un chico-**

**-Estoy aquí Honey, si es que no te has dado cuenta-**repuso su padre aun ante las risas de la joven

**-Lo sé, solo lo estoy afirmando delante de Trey y mamá, además, sabes que no salgo con alguien-**

**-¿Y el hijo del chucho ese?-**

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y automáticamente se levantó del suelo

**-Teddy y yo solo somos amigos-**repuso Honey**-Además…no deberías referirte así hacia su padre, menos en un lugar como este-**

Severus se creyó esa mentira a medias. Sabía que su hija y el hijo de Lupin eran amigos desde que Potter fue a su casa con cabeza azul entre sus brazos, por ese entonces, el chico tenía un poco más de dos año. Luego, cuando su hija entró a Hogwarts junto con la nieta de Arthur Weasley y ambas fueron sorteadas a la casa de los Leones, pudo ver como aquel muchacho de 12 años (Iba a cumplir 13) por ese entonces, colocaba sus cabellos de un intenso color rojo cuando su hija pasaba cerca de él o le sonreía. Ahora con 19 y 17 años respectivamente, sabía que esos dos eran muy cercanos para su gusto, si, él era sobreprotector con Honey, pero vaya a saber que intensiones tenía ese lobito con piel de oveja con su niña.

Aunque Honey tenía razón en algo, no debía insultar a los difuntos estando en su territorio, a fin de cuentas, ahora Lupin estaba descansando junto a su esposa…algo que él nunca iba a tener, algo que él nunca logró.

Bueno, él pudo ver crecer a su hija, algo era algo.

**-Papá ¿No tienes algo que decirles?-**

La voz de Honey los sacó se sus pensamientos una vez más

**-Los quiero, a ambos…y mucho-**dijo Severus rodeando los hombros de su hija con su brazo**-¿Terminaste?-**

**-Aun no…si quieres adelántate-**

Severus la miró curioso unos instantes, antes de centrar su atención en aquellos ojos que ahora lo miraban suplicantes. Si lo miraba así, él no podía negarse

**-Te espero afuera-**dijo antes de retirarse y dejarla sola.

Honey esperó a perder de vista a su padre, antes de volver a posar sus ojos delante de aquellas lapidas. Tocó con su dedo índice las letras donde estaba el nombre de su madre, aquella mujer que le había dado la vida pero de la cual conocía muy poco, aquella mujer que enamoró a su padre, aquella chica que aun siendo una estudiante luchó por un amor que muchos tildaron de prohibido.

**-Diecisiete mamá, hoy cumplí diecisiete…mi tío Harry dice que cuando tu tenías mi edad, mi papá te castigó mucho ese año ¿Acaso fue ese el año en que comenzaron a salir? ¿Cómo era él contigo? Porque admitámoslo, papá es un ogro dando clases…siempre beneficiando a Slytherin…-**Honey se quedó pensando y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, ella todavía no entendía como había quedado en Gryffindor y casi todo el mundo creía que ella era una Slytherin hecha y derecha**-Bueno, casi siempre…pero a mí nunca me da puntos-**

Ella tenía miles de preguntas, miles de dudas que nunca iba a poder hablar con su padre porque no iba a conseguir respuestas y además…algunas cosas solo eran entre chicas, todavía recordaba lo vergonzoso que había sido pedirle que la acompañara a comprar un sujetador…pero no cambiaba por nada en el mundo la cara de su padre y como en un dos por tres, llamó a Ginny Potter y Molly Weasley para que la acompañaran.

Además de la curiosidad por saber cómo era ella, Honey necesitaba de alguien con quien tener esa cercanía, como todas sus amigas las cuales confiaban ciegamente en sus madres. Por ejemplo, ella no podía decirle a su padre que, efectivamente Teddy y ella SI estaban saliendo, no, claro que no, Teddy correría el riesgo de morir desangrado luego de que su padre lo castrara ¡Más aún si se enteraba que ya lo había besado! Y todavía faltaba decirle a su padre que esa tarde Teddy iba a ir a su casa para ver películas con ella…joder, en verdad temia por la integridad de su novio

**-Mamá…me encantaría conocer más de ti-**

Ella quería conocer la historia completa, no solo pequeños fragmentos sin sentido ¿Cómo se tomó su padre el hecho que había dejado embarazada a la mejor alumna del colegio? ¿Cómo lo hacían para verse a escondidas? ¿Acaso él fue más suave con ella en sus clases? ¿Qué sintió ella en cuanto se enteró? ¿Cómo vivía diariamente la prefecta perfecta? ¿Qué cosas les gustaba hacer? ¿Hubo un chico antes que su padre?

Pero la pregunta que rondaba con más fuerza en su cabeza era ¿Cómo acabó su vida?

Se levantó del suelo y limpió la basura que tenía en sus rodillas

**-Bueno, ha sido un gusto, prometo venir a fin de mes…estoy en séptimo mamá…y quiero ser auror…no sé ¿Quizás puedas ayudarme un poco? En transformaciones solo saque un "supera las expectativas" solo necesito aquella calificación…bueno, nos vemos-**

Honey corrió por el cementerio, cuando vio que ya había pasado más de media hora, su padre debía estar de muerte.

**-Ya era hora-**dijo Severus, ofreciendo el brazo a su hija

**-Lo siento, es solo que…se me pasó el tiempo-**

Escuchó a su padre resoplar y luego se tomó del brazo, para hacer aparición conjunta, ella debía dar el examen este año, más si quería ser auror.

Cerró sus ojos y sintió ese extraño apretón en su estómago cada vez que aparecía en algún lugar, pero una vez que los abrió, notó que aquel lugar no era su casa, si no que el colegio

**-Bueno papá, está bien que me guste estudiar y todo eso…pero mi idea de un feliz cumpleaños no es necesariamente venir al colegio-**

**-Eres tan graciosa cuando te lo propones Honey-**dijo Severus con sarcasmo

**-No sé de quién lo aprendí-**repuso la joven**-Pero en fin ¿Por qué estamos aquí?-**

**-Minerva quiere hablar conmigo-**

**-¿Sabes para que te quiere mi madrina?-**

**-Asuntos de Hogwarts-**respondió desganado su padre

**-Ósea que vas a firmar y enviar las cartas ¿Me equivoco?-**

El resoplido que Severus generó le dio a entender que ella había adivinado.

Entraron al castillo todavía tomando del brazo, hasta que Severus, antes de subir por esas interminables escaleras, se soltó de ella y la quedó mirando, para luego suspirar y sacar lo que tenía guardado entre medio de sus ropas.

Ya era tiempo de darle algo que había pertenecido a Hermione. Y qué mejor que darle su viejo giratiempos.

Él observó la expresión de su hija, en como sus ojos brillaban ante aquel objeto tan peculiar y raro, pero él conocía esa mirada perfectamente, Honey quería saber que era, para que servía, de quien era, ella era igual que Hermione en esos aspectos

**-Es un giratiempos…este en particular le perteneció a tu madre durante mucho tiempo-**

**-Es…muy bonito-**

**-Está roto, ya no funciona…se rompió cuando ella estaba en quinto año…un viaje al ministerio que salió un tanto mal-**Severus apartó los rizos oscuros de su hija para así poder colocar aquella reliquia en su cuello**-Pero aun así…quiero que tú lo tengas, hace tiempo que querías algo de ella y, creo, que esto fue algo muy valioso para ella-**

**-¿Por qué nunca lo he visto en casa?-**

**-Minerva lo tenía guardado…ella insistió para que te lo entregara de una vez por todas-**

Honey tocó el metal que ahora tenía en su cuello. Ahora sentía a su madre un poco más cerca…solo un poco.

Entraron a la sala del director, en la cual encontraron a Minerva McGonagall muy sonriente junto a Harry Potter quien tomaba una taza de té recién hecho junto a la mujer. Ambos adultos fueron inmediatamente a rodear a la joven entre sus brazos y a desearle un feliz cumpleaños

**-Me están…no puedo…respirar…-**

**-Que melodramática Honey-**repuso Harry, revolviendo los cabellos de la muchacha**-Creo que te has juntado mucho con Snape durante estos 17 años-**

**-Potter-**lo reprendió Severus**-Cállate-**

**-Cada año que pasa estas más gruñón-**dijo McGonagall**-Alégrate Severus, Honey acaba de cumplir 17-**

Severus bufó audiblemente, lo cual causó las risas de los presentes

**-Felicidades mi niña-**dijo McGonagall**-Pero ahora debo hablar con tu padre, no me tardo ¿Está bien? Harry, tu también debes venir con nosotros-**

**-En un momento-**digo el hombre viendo como los otros dos se marchaban por la puerta

Honey vio cómo su tan querido tío Harry contenía sus lágrimas y luego sintió otra vez su abrazo. Ella se dejó querer, sabía que para él, esta fecha también era difícil, a fin de cuentas, él había perdido a su hermana.

Como ella perdió a Trey sin siquiera poder tenerlo.

**-Lo siento Honey-**

**-No importa-**dijo ella sonriendo**-Lo entiendo-**

Harry sonrió y secó sus lágrimas junto con sus lentes antes de buscar un bolso y entregárselo a la chica

**-Aquí dentro está mi regalo, también está tu libreta, James la tenía escondida, Albus logró encontrarla-**Oh Dios, James Sirius Potter y su intento de salir con ella… ¿Cómo decirle a un chico de 12 años que no, sin romperle el corazón de forma permanente? Ella había tratado de todas formas, pero tal parece que él, no lo entendía**-Tranquila, tus dibujos están a salvo…solo escribió e una hoja "¿Quieres ser mi novia?"-**

Ella negó con la cabeza, James era un chico tan especial…

**-Son hermosos-**dijo Harry**-Siempre fuiste talentosa dibujando-**

**-Hoy me desperté e hice uno de mamá y Trey-**

**-Iré por la tarde a verlo-**dijo Harry besando su frente**-Me tengo que ir…y Honey-**

**-¿Si?-**Dijo la chica viendo al hombre llegar a la puerta

**-Lindo giratiempos-**

Ella volvió a sonreír, aun cuando estuvo sola en la sala de la directora.

Ella conocía aquella sala desde pequeña, cuando su padre tenía que dar clases en el colegio ella se quedaba con su madrina y aprendía observando cosas sobre la magia, pero por sobre todo, aprendía por las sabias palabras del cuadro del ex director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Buscó con sus ojos la imagen de aquel hombre de larga barba y lo encontró frente a ella, observándola con una sonrisa la cual ella le devolvió con gusto

**-Y pensar que hace tan poco no podías sostener una varita de juguete o dar algún paso sin caerte- **dijo el cuadro**-Y ahora mírate, eres una mujer muy bella Honey-**

**-Gracias señor-**

**-Mayoría de edad ¿No? Oh Severus debe de estar asustado, ya no eres su dulce niñita-**

**-Papá siempre será muy sobreprotector conmigo, ya me lo dijo "HASTA QUE CUMPLAS 40, NO QUIERO VERTE CERCA DE ALGUN CHICO"-**

**-Pero veo que aun con su sutileza, el joven Lupin aceptó el riesgo-**repuso Dumbledore

Las mejillas de Honey ardieron de un brillante rojo que bien pudo competir con los cabellos de la pequeña Lily Luna la cual ella afectuosamente llamaba Lilu

**-No lo diga en voz alta, por favor, mi papá lo puede oír y bueno…no quiero que Teddy salga lastimado-**

Albus se carcajeó ante la reacción de la chica**-¡Que parecida eres a tu madre Honey!-**

**-Sí, lo sé-**repuso Honey un tanto triste**-Lo he sabido siempre-**

**-Y aun así, pareces triste ante esa comparación-**

Honey suspiró, resignada y tocó suavemente le giratiempo que le había dado su padre hace unos momentos

**-No es eso, es solo que…aunque todos me digan que soy igual a ella y me comparen con mi mamá…no logro entender en que-**dijo apretando el objeto entre sus dedos**-Sé que físicamente soy muy parecida a ella, pero…-**

**-Sientes que algo te falta ¿No es así?-**

Ella asintió

**-Llevo bastante tiempo preguntándome sobre ella…solo quiero conocerla, saber un poco ¿Acaso no es normal? Nunca la conocí-**

Albus observo a la chica y asintió junto con ella. Había visto ese sentimiento en Harry Potter hace bastante tiempo y sabía perfectamente lo que aquellos chicos sentían en esos instantes.

Es por eso que él tenía un regalo

**-Honey ¿Sabes para que funciona un giratiempos?-**

**-Debe ser para viajar por el tiempo ¿No es así?-**respondió ella, llena de sarcasmo

**-Creo que no debí preguntar algo tan obvio a una chica con semejantes genes-**respondió Albus**-Exacto, sirve específicamente, para viajes hacia el pasado-**

Pasado…aquel pasado que ella nunca conoció

**-Pero no te dejes engañar, viajar en el tiempo puede traer consecuencias irremediables a este tiempo, es por eso que los viajes que este artefacto realiza son de periodos cortos, a lo más un día-**

Y es allí cuando sus esperanzas se mueren

**-Bueno, este está roto, papá me lo dijo en cuanto me lo entregó-**

**-Es diferente, pero no está malo-**corrigió Albus**-Míralo bien Honey, su arena, no es del tono normal ¿Qué color observas?-**

**-Rojo-**respondió ella entre cerrando los ojos**-Unas manchas rojas-**

**-Bien-**dijo Albus**-El método es sencillo, solo dale vuelta-**

**-¿Cuantas?-**quiso saber ella

**-Con unas 3 será más que suficiente-**respondió el cuadro

Honey se dejó llevar por la emoción y comenzó a girar aquel objeto.

"_Está roto ¿Qué puede pasar?"_

Pero ella no se percató que todo a su alrededor estaba cambiando, porque sus ojos estaban centrados en la arena roja del giratiempo. Fue por eso que no se percató cuando algo la golpeó en la cabeza y terminó tendida en el suelo.

**HE VUELTO Y CON UNA IDEA UN TANTO LOCA, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS COMENTARIOS, QUIERO SABER DE TODO, QUIERO SUS TOMATAZOS, FLORES, AVADAS, CRUCIOS, CHOCOLATES, CEREZAS, IMPERIUS, HUEVOS PODRIDOS ETC, ETC**

**XERXES ELI, AGRADECE SU COOPERACIÓN, UN BESASO ENORME**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y AGREGAR A SUS ALARMAS/FAVORITOS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE: D**

**CAPITULO 2**

Su cabeza dolía de un modo infernal, solo había experimentado semejante dolor luego de que Teddy en su segundo año en Hogwarts había querido enseñarle a jugar quidditch y una bludger le había dado en el costado derecho de esta. Aquella tarde la había pasado en la enfermería y su tan querido amigo escuchando el sermón de su padre.

Ese día había descubierto lo verdaderamente atemorizante que podía ser su padre, eso, y que el quidditch no era lo suyo.

Abrió unos segundos sus ojos pero fue mala idea, la luz le dañaba y por el solo hecho de abrir los parpados, sentía como la sangre recorría cada vena y arteria de su cerebro. Decidió entonces tocarse el lugar en el cual había recibido el impacto para comprobar que no se hubiera roto la cabeza como esa vez. Sus dedos encontraron casi de inmediato un chichón en la parte posterior de su cabeza y dio gracias a Merlín de que este no estuviera sangrado, de otra forma su padre se preocuparía de sobremanera y pegaría el grito en el cielo, cosa que Honey en estos momentos no quería ni por todos los besos de Teddy en el mundo.

Se volteó, intentando buscar una posición más cómoda para luego poder levantarse e ir por sus medios hacia la enfermería para que Poppy pudiera curarla y guárdale el secreto de aquel golpe, pero sus intentos fueron frustrados en cuanto escuchó unos fuertes pasos resonando por el piso. Honey dejó escapar un lastimero gritito de dolor y solo esperó a que su padre lanzara su grito de preocupación cuando sintió la puerta abrirse

**-…Tenemos que hacer la reunión lo más pronto posible Albus, ya mañana entran los alumnos a clases y el único maestro que ha llegado al castillo es Hagrid ¡Y ES SOLO PORQUE VIVE AQUI!-**decía una muy enfadada Minerva McGonagall**-Y realmen…-**

La voz de la mujer se apagó de un momento a otro y Honey agradeció internamente por eso, su madrina algunas veces tenía la manía de tener vomito verbal al igual que ella

**-¿Pero qué significa esto?-**

**-Merlín… mi cabeza…-**dijo Honey cuando McGonagall intentó levantarla**-No, me duele mucho-**

La mujer mayor dejó a la chica una vez más en el suelo de su oficina y volvió a observarla con detenimiento ¿Acaso Hermione Granger había experimentado con su cabello? Por lo que ella recordaba, ayer tenía sus rizos de un hermoso color castaño no del color negro noche que poseía en estos instantes y, además ¿Qué hacia ella tirada allí? Las clases empezaban en unos días más y recién mañana ella, junto a todos sus compañeros, debían tomar el expreso que los traerían a Hogwarts luego de haber pasado un año desde la guerra

**-Hermione ¿Te encuentras bien?-**preguntó la Minerva

¿Hermione? ¿Acaso su madrina se había golpeado fuerte o recibido un hechizo aturdidor?

**-No me llamo Hermione-**respondió la joven, haciendo una mueca de dolor ante el esfuerzo que generaba al mover los labios**-Mi nombre es Honey-**indicó con obviedad

McGonagall observó confundida a la joven que en estos momentos intentaba levantarse con sus propios medios y se sobaba la parte posterior de su cabeza, tal vez, Hermione se había golpeado con demasiada fuerza y ahora estaba un poco confundida, eso era todo. La ayudó a ponerse de pie y la llevó hacia la silla más cercana que encontró. Miró al retrato de Albus quien hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio

**-Está confundida-**dijo ella

**-No lo creo-**respondió Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa

**-Albus, Hermione confundió su propio nombre-**

**-Querida Minerva ¿Por qué no te cercioras de que aquello sea cierto?-**

McGonagall bufó, pero aun así obedeció al cuadro y se acercó una vez más Hermione quien todavía mantenía los ojos cerrados, sumado a una mueca de dolor

**-Y bien…Honey ¿Te acuerdas que día es hoy?-**

**-Julio 14 del 2017-**

Minerva abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar semejante barbaridad y colocó una de sus manos en la frente de la muchacha, intentando buscar signos de fiebre o algo anormal con la temperatura de la muchacha, simplemente Hermione nunca respondería así en sus planas facultades mentales

**-¿Y te acuerdas dónde estás?-**

**-En el castillo-**

Bueno, tan mal no se encontraba

**-Papá… ¿Dónde está papá?-**dijo la chica, ahora masajeando su sien

A McGonagall se le partió el corazón, ella sabía perfectamente donde estaban los padres de aquella muchacha y dudaba que Hermione olvidara con tanta facilidad algo que le causó tanto dolor. Quitó su mano de la frente y acarició uno de sus rizos incontrolables

**-Querida, tus padres están muertos. ¿Recuerdas? Fuimos a su funeral hace unos 6 meses atrás-**

Honey no entendía nada, su padre había ido con ella hace unos cinco minutos atrás a ajustar el tema de las cartas de los estudiantes, y sobre funerales…ella ni siquiera podía controlar esfínter cuando enterraron a su madre y hermano, pareciera que fuera su madrina la que recibió el golpe en la cabeza, no ella

**-Pero si usted fue con mi padre …y con mi tío Harry…-**

¿De qué estaba hablando esta chica?

**-Yo no he salido con nadie señorita-**dijo McGonagall bastante preocupada por la salud de su mejor estudiante**-Creo que el golpe fue muy fuerte Hermione, vamos a llevarte a la enfermería-**

**-¡NO ME LLAMO HERMIONE! ¡USTED SABE COMO ME LLAMO!-**Dijo Honey molesta ante la actitud de la directora del colegio**-Madrina, por favor…no estoy para bromas, me duele la cabeza-**

**-¿Madrina?-**preguntó confundida**-Hermione creo…-**

**-¡JODER, ES HONEY, HONEY SNAPE!-**

Fue en esos instantes en que Honey abrió sus ojos y vio el asombro en el rostro de Minerva McGonagall, era como si lo que acabara de decir fuera un maleficio imperdonable, el más oscuro de los hechizos porque McGonagall no reaccionaba y tal parecía, había perdido la capacidad de respirar.

La mujer mayor se levantó del suelo y observó a Dumbledore que en esos momentos tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo si Hermione se había vuelto loca? Había que hacer algo por ella, no podía perder una persona tan maravillosa como ella por una simple confusión…bueno, por una gran confusión

**-Hay que llevarte a la enfermería inmediatamente-**

**-Si por favor, me duele mucho la cabeza-**

Intentó avanzar, pero inmediatamente su cuerpo se tambaleó y si no fuera por la ayuda de su madrina, Honey hubiera vuelto a caer al suelo.

**-Mi niña ¿Por qué no te recuestas mientras yo llamo a Poppy para que te examine?-**

**-Pero va a llegar mi padre y…-**

Honey se silenció cuando McGonagall volvió a colocar esa cara de confusión y ella frunció el ceño, una mueca aprendida de su padre que sabía, funcionaba a la perfección en cualquier circunstancia

**-Me está tomando por loca-**dijo la joven

**-Hermione, tus padres murieron hace meses-**

**-Mi madre murió hace 17 años y por lo que yo tengo entendido, mi padre sigue vivo-**

Aquel golpe sí que fue fuerte, tanto así que hasta había cambiado las fechas de la muerte sus padres, pobre muchacha; ella iba a acercarse cuando la voz de Albus las hizo voltearse a ambas para poder verlo

**-Minerva, la chica dice la verdad-**

**-Pero Albus tu sabes que…-**

**-Tiene un giratiempos-**señaló el cuadro

Y efectivamente si tenía uno, allí estaba la cadena y el pequeño reloj de arena colgando en el cuello de la joven de cabellos negros y rizados…negros y rizados…

McGonagall caminó a paso lento hacia la joven que ahora la miraba con suficiencia, una mirada que le recordaba bastante a Severus pero en los ojos de Hermione. Pero también detectaba cierto temor, uno minúsculo al cabo de no existir, solo por el hecho de que ella sabía, había roto una regla prácticamente de oro si se poseía semejante artefacto.

**-No lo creo-**dijo la directora**-Solo quedan unos cuantos giratiempos en Reino Unido-**

**-Papá me dio este por ser mi cumpleaños-**Dijo Honey mostrando su regalo**-Este era de mi madre…-**

Fue en ese instante en que la mente de la joven Gryffindor comenzó a trabajar. No era confusión o los efectos de un aturdidor lo que sufría su madrina.

Era que en verdad había viajado al pasado

**-Pero este estaba roto-**dijo Honey incrédula**-No es posible…-**

"_Es diferente, pero no está malo" _

Buscó con sus ojos al cuadro de Albus Dumbledore y una vez encontrado, se levantó de la silla y sacando su varita apuntó al lienzo

**-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-**dijo casi siseando la chica

**-Yo no lo sé Honey-**

**-Claro que sí, usted me dijo que esto-**levantó el giratempos**-Era diferente a los demás-**

**-¿Y usted lo utilizó por eso?-**

**-Ya me habían dicho que estaba malo, nunca pensé que en realidad funcionaria-**

¿Por qué no le hizo caso a su padre? Él le había dicho en incontables ocasiones que nunca confiara ciegamente en Dumbledore, pero ella en esos momentos había caído como abejas a la miel. Todo aquello era culpa del viejo director, si tan solo no sintiera esas tremendas ganas de conocer a su madre…

Un momento…su madre.

Honey se volteó rápidamente y encaró a su madrina con una sola pregunta

**-¿Qué año es?-**Quiso saber

**-Estamos en 1999, específicamente 31 de Agosto-**

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la muchacha, 1999 y a un día de tomar el expreso de Hogwarts, ella podía cumplir su sueño. Aunque fuera una sola vez, ella quería ver a su madre.

Aunque después tuviera que marcharse y volver a su tiempo sabiendo que una vez allá, ella y su mellizo no iban a estar junto a su padre y a ella.

Minerva se quedó observando a la joven que ahora pareciera estar mejor de su golpe y dolor de cabeza porque estaba saltando de felicidad en su despacho, pero ella tenía una gran duda y tenía que sacársela de la cabeza

**-Honey…tu ¿Cuántos años tienes?-**

**-Acabo de cumplir 17 años-**respondió ella, dejando de saltar y afirmándose en el escritorio de la directora

**-¿Y tus padres…?-**Eso era lo que más quería saber, era evidente pero…no podía creerlo

**-Mi padre es Severus Snape y mi madre es Hermione Granger-**

¡Qué Merlín se hubiera equivocado! ¡Aquello no podía ser cierto! Pero era algo evidente, la chica era igual a Hermione exceptuando el color de su cabello que obviamente era el mismo que el de Severus. Pero aun así ella no podía creer que Severus y Hermione mantuvieran una relación, joder, aquel hombre se iba a enterar quien era Minerva McGonagall y claramente ahora no iba a permitir de la señorita Granger tuviera clases de pociones privadas con él, le iba a decir a Horace que fuera el tutor de ella, por nada en el mundo los iba a dejar a solas…

Pero eso significaría que aquella jovencita no llegara a nacer…la iba a matar antes de siquiera existir…

Y ya había escuchado que su madre fallecía…

¡Santo Merlín! ¡HERMIONE!

Minerva retrocedió unos pasos antes de chocar contra un librero y asimilar toda esa información. No sabía que era peor, saber que iba a tener que permitir bajo sus narices una relación profesor-alumna (Solo por el hecho de tener su mente en paz, sin el constante recordatorio de ser una asesina de bebes no creados) o el saber que Hermione Granger iba a morir en un par de meses más…

**-¿Hace cuánto que…Hermione falleció?-**preguntó Minerva con un nudo en la garganta

**-Ya se lo dicho, hace 17 años…falleció dándonos a luz-**dijo con tristeza la joven

**-¿Dándonos?-**

**-Tenía un mellizo, Terrance…Trey-**

**-¿Y él…?-**

**-Falleció al igual que mamá-**

Minerva vio como el rostro de la joven se ensombrecía y sus ojos escondían lagrimas que luchaban por no salir, aquello debía ser doloroso, nunca haber conocido a dos seres que obviamente, iban a ser sumamente importantes en su vida. Ahora más que nunca, se sentía con una extraña obligación, aunque sabía que estaba mal y era inmoral desde un punto de vista profesional

**-Solo quiero ver a mamá, papá nunca me habla de ella-**dijo Honey mordiéndose el labio**-Eso es lo único que quiero hacer…luego, volveré a mi tiempo-**

**-Querida-**habló con voz dulce McGonagall**-Entiendo tus motivos pero, lo que has hecho es imprudente-**

**-Lo sé-**

**-¿Sabes que con lo que me has dicho, puedo provocar que tú nunca llegues a existir?-**

No, aquello sería devastador para su padre, el no tener a nadie a su lado. Honey no quería eso, nunca había querido cambiar su tiempo de manera tan drástica. Ella solo quería conocer a su madre.

Pero por aquel tonto deseo, tal vez ni siquiera llegaba a conocer la luz del sol

**-Pero no interferiré en la…relación de tus padres, aunque aquello sea profesionalmente antiético-**

A Minerva se le calentó el corazón al ver la dulce sonrisa de la hija de Severus y Hermione ¿Cómo iba a permitir que aquella jovencita no llegara a nacer? Lo hacía por ella, no porque aceptara aquella relación

**-Bien, es decir… ¡Es excelente!-**dijo Honey completamente feliz**-Le prometo irme mañana una vez que la vea y así no interferir más en el tiempo…-**

**-Creo que hay un error, mis queridas-**

Ambas mujeres voltearon a ver a Albus Dumbledore desde las alturas, Honey no sabía si alarmase o no, ya que ahora SI iba a tomar en cuenta las palabras de su padre

**-¿Y cuál es ese error Albus?-**quiso saber McGonagall

**-El giratiempos está roto-**

**-Es diferente, pero no está malo-**repuso Honey, repitiendo las palabras del viejo director

**-No, obsérvalo bien Honey, mira el pequeño reloj, tú también Minerva-**

La joven levantó su preciado regalo y casi se le escapa un grito cuando vio que el pequeño reloj de su interior realmente estaba destrozado. La arena escurría por sus costado, dejándolo vacío…

Dejando a Honey en la incertidumbre y con un miedo latente.

¿Cómo iba a volver a casa?

OoOoOoOoO

A las afueras de Londres, en una pequeña casa invisible a los ojos de los muggles se encontraba una pareja durmiendo tranquilamente, compartiendo el lecho que los había visto así desde hace unos cuantos meses.

La joven mujer abrazaba con fuerza al hombre de cabellos negros y un tanto mayor que ella, mientras que él, reposaba su mentón en la coronilla de esta, aspirando su delicioso olor el cual siempre lo relajaba. Aquella mañana era la última en la cual podían compartir la paz y tranquilidad que por esos meses, había reinado post guerra.

Mañana Hermione Granger y Severus Snape debían volver a Hogwarts y debían volver a esconder su romance tal cual lo hicieron en el sexto año de la joven.

Lo bueno era que este año la joven Gryffindor iba a ser su aprendiz en pociones y eso significaba mucho más tiempo juntos, tiempo que obviamente iban a ocupar para que la joven aprendiera todo sobre pociones y otras cosas también. Tal cual habían hecho todos estos meses.

Lo que no sabían era que aquel año algo extraño les podía cambiar la vida de una forma en que nunca podían imaginar, o mejor dicho, alguien.

Alguien que, sin siquiera pensarlo, ya les estaba generando un nudo en su pecho.

**ES UN POCO CORTITO, PERO LES PROMETO, JURO Y REJURO QUE EN EL PROXIMO CAP ES MÁS LARGO.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, EN VERDAD ME ALEGRARON MUCHO Y NUNCA PENSÉ TENER TANTOS! IGUALMENTE AGRADESCO SUS AGREGADAS A ALARMAS/FAVORITOS.**

**ME DESPIDO HASTA…EL VIERNES DE LA PROXIMA SEMANA(?) UN BESADO ENORME XERXES ELI**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA, VOLVÍ LUEGO DE MATAR MUGGLES JAJA, NAG, ENSERIO, LUEGO DE UNAS VACACIONES HE LLEGADO A TERMINAR LO QUE EMPECÉ**

**CAPITULO 3**

Aquella mañana debía ser igual a todas las otras, pero algo estaba mal. Ella lo sentía en aquella fuerte opresión en su pecho la cual no era causada por las caricias del hombre que en estos momentos besaba su hombro de forma suave luego de haberlo mordido de manera juguetona; ella soltó el aire de sus pulmones cuando volvió a sentir como aquellos dientes volvían a marcar su piel y soltó un gemido cuando la gruesa risa del hombre golpeó contra su cuello. Las manos de él rodearon su cintura y la atrajeron a su cuerpo, permitiendo percibir su calor y cada pedazo de piel del hombre. Hermione estaba más que acostumbrada a este tipo de despertar y siendo sinceras, era la mejor forma de empezar el día.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía concentrase en las caricias que Severus le estaba proporcionando de tan buena gana, aquella presión en su pecho no la dejaba disfrutar plenamente de todas las maravillosas sensaciones que los labios de su amante le estaban obsequiando. Aquella opresión y aquel sentimiento de que algo malo estaba pasando la hicieron apartarse del hombre bruscamente

**-¿Qué pasa?-**dijo él acercándose a la castaña**-¿Hice algo que te incomodó? ¿Te sientes mal?-**

**-No nada de eso-**dijo Hermione cubriendo sus pechos con la sabana de la cama**-Es solo que…olvídalo, es algo tonto-**

**-Granger…-**dijo Severus tomando su rostro**-Puedes confiar en mí-**

Y aquello ella lo sabía, lo sabía aunque algunos seguían con aquella desconfianza generada por la incertidumbre y la actitud fría que era tan propia de él. Hermione había aprendido a confiar en Snape desde antes que le revelara que él debía matar a Albus, desde mucho antes de que él accediera a enseñarle las artes de la ocluamancia y Legeremenacia aquel año tan turbulento por órdenes del mismísimo director. Gracias a esa confianza, ahora ellos tenían una relación de lo más hermosa, oculta, sí, pero aquello le agregaba ese toque de adrenalina que los dos necesitaban. Ella por ser una Gryffindor y porque a los Gryffindor siempre les han gustado las aventuras peligrosas, demostrar su valentía y a él, porque como todo buen Slytherin le gustaba romper las reglas.

Y no había mejor forma que demostrar todo aquello en una relación profesor-alumna de ya casi 2 años.

Pero aun con todos esos antecedentes, Hermione se sentía un poco tonta al confesarle aquello a Severus, y aun sabiendo que estaba mal, volvió a negar con la cabeza

**-Son solo cosas mías-**

Él entrecerró los ojos y acercó sus labios a los de la chica

**-No estarás cansándote de este viejo ¿Acaso es eso?-**

**-Claro que no-**dijo ella rodeando su cuello con sus brazos para terminar con la maldita distancia**-Son solo…cosas de mujeres-**

**-Joder, maldito síndrome pre menstrual-**dijo Severus bajando por su cuello**-Recuérdame no hacerte enojar en un par de días-**

Ella volvió a reír cuando él acarició con cariño su abdomen plano, pero aquellas risas fueron cambiando rápidamente a gemidos ahogados cuando los labios de Severus decidieron descender hacia sus pechos, dejando rastros húmedos por donde estos habían pasado. Hermione se retorció bajo el cuerpo del pelinegro quien la aprisionó más contra el colchón y su cuerpo, tomando sus manos para colocarlas sobre la cabeza de la castaña para así poder seguir con su cometido

**-Severus…para…ahora-**dijo entre gemidos la joven, no era que aquello le desagradara, pero por esa presión en su pecho estaba creciendo

**-No-**respondió él como si nada, mientras sus labios tiraban de la suave piel del ombligo de la joven a la par que su lengua entraba y salía lentamente de este**-En unos días te pondrás insoportable-**

**-En unos…días entraré a…joder…séptimo-**jadeó

**-Sin olvidar que tú eres un peligro público cuando andas en tus días-**se jactó él volviendo a morder aquel pequeño orificio**-Ahora calla y disfrutemos estos instantes-**

Severus soltó sus manos y ella instintivamente las llevó a su cabello, jalándolo al mismo tiempo que levantaba sus caderas en busca de más contacto, quizás solo eran los nervioso por entrar a Hogwarts, todo los años sentía un temor horrible por hacer algo mal en cuanto entrara, si, debía ser eso, sumando a que ahora debía esconder su relación…solo debían ser los nervios…

Aunque aquello era algo más que los nervios que genera el nuevo año escolar.

Pero sus ideas se esfumaron en cuanto sintió la cálida lengua de su amante en su centro. Hermione se retorció y Severus no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada antes de volver a repetir su acción

**-Mmmm desayuno de campeones-**dijo previo de volver a atacar.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione se había terminado de bañar cuando una lechuza moteada golpeó la ventana de la habitación, ella abrió la ventana y la pequeña ave entró desplegando sus hermosas alas hasta posarse sobre el escritorio que había en el cuarto.

Ella se encaminó hasta llegar a la pequeña ave y tomar con cuidado el pergamino que esta tenia atada en su pata, le acarició la cabeza y le tendió unos dulces que tenía para aquellas mensajeras y la vio salir por la ventana. Cuando la perdió de vista dejó la carta sobre el escritorio y terminó de vestirse para bajar a desayunar, un verdadero desayuno, no como los que tenía Severus cada mañana (No era que a ella le desagradara la idea, solo era la extraña sensación de sentirse tan vulnerable ante él que la inquietaba y la excitaba a la misma vez). Recogió su cabello y tomando la carta que la lechuza le había traído se encaminó hacia la planta baja.

Por la actitud del ave Hermione intuyó que quizás, aquella nota provenía del colegio, y al ver el sello supo que estaba en lo correcto ¿Pero porque le habían mandado aquella misiva? Ella ya había recibido su carta con la lista de materiales, su notificación como prefecta y premio anual ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? Además ellos dos eran demasiado cuidadosos con su relación, ninguno de los dos quería afectar al otro; si aquello lo llegaban a descubrir antes de tiempo la carrera de Severus se iría a la basura, mientras que el futuro de Hermione le seguiría muy de cerca. Por eso pensaban esperar un año luego de que ella saliera de Hogwarts para recién hacer pública su relación, si ya llevaban 2 años así ¿Qué hacia un par más? Ambos concordaban que así era mucho más emocionante.

¿Entonces que era aquello que tenían que decirles con urgencia?

Desdobló la carta y se quedó estática en su lugar mientras leía con rapidez las líneas que la directora le había enviado y una vez terminada la lectura fue a buscar a su profesor de pociones a la cocina. Lo encontró leyendo un pergamino al mismo tiempo que movía su varita para terminar de preparar tostadas con mermelada de fresas para ambos, en cuanto la oyó, apartó sus ojos del mensaje y suspiró desganado

**-¿También McGonagall te mandó a citar?-**

**-Sí, todos los profesores y los prefectos de Gryffindor debemos ir al castillo hoy-**dijo la castaña arrugando la carta, adiós a las ultimas horas de paz y tranquilidad de las vacaciones

**-Entiendo eso de llamar al profesorado, pero ¿A los prefectos?-**

**-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero creo que solo iré yo, Ron todavía está visitando a su hermano Charlie-**

A Snape le causaba una gran dicha que ese pelirrojo no se presentara a aquella reunión, si ya de por si era malo tener que tratar mal a Hermione frente de todos, tratarla mal y que Weasley aprovechara esos momentos para acercarse a su castaña lo enfermaban de celos. Si, él era celoso, pero con un tipo como Weasley había que andar con mucho más cuidado de lo normal.

**-¿Qué crees que quiera McGonagall?-**

**-Jodernos el día…espera eso ya lo hizo-**retrucó Snape mordiendo una tostada intentando botar su enojo proporcionando energéticas mordiscadas

**-Hablo** **enserio Severus-**

**-¿Qué otra cosa querrá?-**dijo malhumorado**-Si mandó a llamar a todos los profesores y a un par de prefectos es porque quiere discutir algo con nosotros-**

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron peligrosamente y un dejo de miedo volvió a aparecer en ellos, aquel mismo miedo que sintió antes de besar a Severus por primera vez. Él comprendió inmediatamente lo que escondían esos ojos y acercándose a ella, la abrazó con cuidado

**-Solo nos debe de estar llamando para que nos quedemos en el colegio, ya sabes, hace unas semanas debí presentarme pero no le hice caso-**

**-¿Y porque a nosotros?-**

**-Quizás es para explicarles algunas nuevas reglas-**dijo Snape pasando su mano por la espalda de la joven**-A los otros prefectos los habrá llamado antes-**

**-Puede que tengas razón-**se convenció la joven besando la mejilla del hombre antes de separarse para tomar una taza de té que él le había preparado**-He estado paranoica desde la mañana-**

**-Malditas hormonas-**dijo Severus antes de tomar su taza de café**-Lo vuelvo a afirmar, eres un peligro público esos días-**

Ella le sacó la lengua y tomó una de las tostadas que había en el plato para completar su desayuno.

Quizás él tenía razón, estaba siendo una verdadera paranoica culpa de las malditas hormonas que preceden al periodo de cualquier mujer y a los nervios que sentía por volver al colegio. Pero Severus no podía decir que ella no tenía motivos para no estarlo. Ya de por si vivir juntos fue una experiencia un tanto peligrosa ese verano, los Weasley (sobre todo Ron) intentaban ir a visitarla muy seguido y le pedían que por favor que ella revelara donde estaba viviendo, pero Hermione había insistido que necesitaba tiempo a solas para reordenar su mente y superar la muerte de sus padres, cosa que su mejor amigo, Harry Potter entendió perfectamente, por lo cual, él la ayudó a convencer al clan pelirrojo que dejara de insistir sobre saber su ubicación. Ella se lo agradeció de sobremanera, porque en verdad necesitaba un poco de espacio. Luego estaba el hecho de llevar la relación a escondida le hacía tener un peso en su espalda, no es que le desagradaba la idea de que todo eso fuera prohibido, al contrario, a ambos les gustaba aquella dulce sensación de adrenalina por sus venas cada vez que se besaban en los pasillos a escondidas…pero la castaña necesitaba desahogarse con alguien…y ella empezaba a sospechar de que Harry sabía el porqué de tantos castigos en sexto año o el como conseguía los ingredientes para pociones mientras buscaban los horrocruxes...lo que finalmente la llevaba al último punto, tenía miedo de perder a sus amigos, que todos ellos la rechazaran por estar con un hombre que prácticamente toda su vida estudiantil los trató mal…

Eran muchas preocupaciones, pero todas ellas se iban a la basura cuando sentía los labios de él sobre los suyos. Como en esos instantes.

**-Deja de preocuparte-**dijo Severus tirando de su labio

**-No estoy preocupada-**

**-Eres mala mentirosa Granger-**

Ella rodó los ojos y volvió a besarlo

**-No se me da mentir-**dijo ella**-¿Iras ahora?-**

**-Si-**

**-Bueno, yo iré en unos minutos-**

**-¿Vas a alguna parte?-**

**-No podemos llegar juntos Severus…y si, iré al callejón Diagon, debo comprar algunas cosas, me faltan unos libros-**

**-Pensé que ya los tenías todos-**

**-Sí, bueno, yo también-**se excusó ella**-Pero creo que mi libro de Transformaciones avanzadas se perdió-**dijo con las mejillas rojas

Oh si, aquel libro. Severus sonrió con picardía recordando como las llamas de una chimenea encendida a causa de una fuerte lluvia de verano consumieron el texto de la joven una vez que él se lo quitó de las manos para luego tomar su cuerpo en el suelo de su casa.

Si, definitivamente le faltaba un libro.

**-Te veré en el colegio-**dijo él avanzando hacia la chimenea**-No te entretengas en la librería-**

**-Solo serán 5 minutos-**respondió ella, subiendo las escaleras

Severus negó con la cabeza antes de pronunciar su destino y aparecer en sus habitaciones privadas, en las mazmorras de Hogwarts. Observó todo a su alrededor y una pizca de nostalgia lo invadió, por mucho tiempo había considerado aquel lugar como un hogar, un sitio donde él podía decir "estaba tranquilo y en paz" sin contar claro está, a sus incompetentes alumnos y las ordenes que el viejo loco de Dumbledore. Pero ahora un sentimiento le estaba haciendo un nudo en el pecho, al igual que en la mañana.

Aquel lugar ya no lo sentía igual porque eso implicaba tener que separarse de Hermione y volver a todo ese cuento de mierda que tenían que montar para no tener problemas. Odiaba tener que hacer aquello, más aun saber que la tenía tan cerca y aun así, no podía tocarla.

Pero hoy esa sensación era aún más fuerte, muchísimo más que en el periodo de guerra donde la vida de ambos corría serio peligro a cada segundo. Severus sentía que algo estaba mal en el ambiente pero no quería preocupar más a Hermione, no más de lo que ya estaba, así que decidió guardarse esa sensación para sí mismo y continuar como si nada estuviera pasando. Aunque debía admitir que aquella opresión se estaba haciendo más fuerte a cada momento.

Ya para cuando llegó a la oficina que ahora pertenecía a McGonagall creía que tenía plomo dentro de sus pulmones y ante la sorpresa de muchos de los profesores allí presente, Severus tomó asiento en uno de los sillones cercanos al escritorio. Hagrid lo observó preocupado y se acercó para saber exactamente qué le ocurría

**-¿Se siente bien, profesor Snape?-**

**-Perfectamente-**le respondió al semigigante**-Solo no quiero interrumpir a los demás profesores-**dijo desviando la mirada hacia la otra esquina donde estaban sus colegas

**-Se le nota pálido-**

**-¿Enserio? No lo sabía-**

Hagrid rodó los ojos y volvió hacia la otra esquina donde estaba el resto de profesores, Snape estaba bien, ese último comentario sarcástico lo había comprobado.

La puerta de la oficina volvió a abriese y por ella entró la nueva directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall siendo escoltada por la pequeña y delicada silueta de Hermione quien en sus manos sostenía un ejemplar recién comprado de Transformaciones avanzadas.

La chica le sonrió a todo el mundo y fue a ubicarse con los demás profesores, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Snape y levantarle una ceja en señal de que no se había tardado tanto como él predijo.

Era algo natural entre ellos dos, retarse con la mirada y ver quien cedía ante el otro. En este caso, él había perdido, pero que ella fuera su pareja no significaba que no recibiera una pequeña venganza después, uno que los dos disfrutarían.

**-Me alegra de verlos a todos-**dijo Minerva, sacando al hombre de sus pensamientos**-Creo que ya era hora que los profesores hicieran su aparición-**

Todos se quedaron mudos y las mejillas de unos cuantos se tiñeron de un rojo tan intenso como el cabello de los Weasley. Hermione sabía por una fuente demasiado confiable que todos los profesores debían de haber llegado al castillo hace una semana; ella sabía los motivos de Severus del porque no quiso ir, pero se le hacía sumamente chistoso ver a Sprout roja o a Slughorn desviando la mirada.

**-Los he citado hoy por dos cosas importantes-**siguió la mujer**-Quiero presentarles al nuevo profesor de DCAO, Severus, por favor-**

**-¿Yo?-**Dijo incrédulo y recuperando un poco el aire que el nudo en su pecho le estaba quitando

**-Ahora que Tom Riddle está muerto, no veo el problema de que asumas ese puesto, siempre lo has querido ¿Acaso cambiaste de opinión? Porque hay un chico que…-**

**-Nada de eso-**dijo rápidamente

**-Excelente-**

Hermione pudo ver como los labios de Snape se curvaban suavemente hacia arriba para formar una pequeña sonrisa. Conocía de sobra las ganas que él tenía de ser el maestro de aquella materia y ahora podía ejercer el cargo sin el temor de que a fin de año la maldición de aquel psicópata lo afectara.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la castaña, una llena de orgullo hacia el pelinegro.

**-Y lo otro es porque debemos examinar sus planes anuales, así que es hora de que empecemos, Hagrid, el tuyo por favor…-**

Fueron las horas más largas en la vida de Hermione, ella se quedó muy quieta y callada al otro lado del despacho mientras los profesores hablaban sobre los temas a tratar aquel año, excepto Severus quien había ido a la biblioteca a hacer una pequeña planificación para las primeras semanas…si tan solo ambos no se hubieran entretenido en otras cosas él no estaría en aquellos problemas de tiempo.

Quizás, solo quizás ella podía escabullirse de aquel lugar he ir hacia la biblioteca, puesto que lo único que había hecho durante esas horas era mirar el techo del lugar. No entendía para que la habían citado si hasta el momento parecía un cuadro en la pared. Suspiró resignada y se levantó de la silla donde estaba para así poder ir donde Severus, pero sus ideas se desvanecieron cuando él entró con un largo pergamino de casi 4 metros

**-Aquí está mi planificación-**dijo extendiéndolo hacia McGonagall

**-Merlín Severus ¿Esto es solo las primeras semanas?-**

**-Los alumnos no han tenido una educación muy buena en aquella área durante años, creo Minerva, es mi deber ponerlos al día-**muy disimuladamente miró hacia la castaña**-Sobre todo a los alumnos de séptimo-**

McGonagall asintió y leyendo el pergamino muy rápidamente lo dejó en la mesa junto a todos los demás.

**-Bien, después lo discutiremos. Ahora quisiera que todos conocieran a una nueva alumna-**

**-¿Nueva alumna?-**preguntaron casi todos los profesores al mismo tiempo

**-Sí, ella es mi ahijada, estará en el colegio hasta que sus padres lleguen-**

**-¿Pero no debería llegar al colegio como todos los otros alumnos?-**dijo Severus, mientras la presión en su pecho se hacía cada vez más fuerte**-Recuerda Minerva, no debemos tener preferencia con ningún alumno-**

**-Eso ya lo sé Severus-**repuso la directora**-Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, ella se está alojando en el castillo porque no tiene otro familiar, se estaba quedando conmigo desde hace un mes-**

**-¿Cuánto años tiene?-**preguntó Hagrid

**-17, estará cursando séptimo-**

**-¿Y a qué casa fue sorteada Minerva?-**preguntó Filius

**-El sombrero la sorteó a Gryffindor, por eso he llamado a los prefectos, pero veo que solamente la señorita Granger atendió a mi llamado-**

Ahora Hermione entendía el porqué de su llamado, solo debía mostrarle a la ahijada de McGonagall la torre y la sala común de Gryffindor, cumplir con sus labores de prefecta. Nada de qué preocuparse

**-Bien ¿Y dónde está la joven?-**dijo Horace

**-Honey, querida, por favor entra-**

Bien, aquello no podía ser tan malo, ella solo iría y se presentaría, no había de que preocuparse…A quien intentaba engañar, todo se estaba yendo a la mierda. Primero viajó al pasado, más de 17 años específicamente, cuando ella ni siquiera era un pequeño espermatozoide, luego su giratiempo se había roto dejándola estancada en aquel tiempo y ahora, para rematar, debía mostrase abiertamente hacia sus futuros maestros y por sobre todo, hacia sus padres.

Quizás en un momento pensó que era una buena idea, pero pensándolo mejor, ahora quería huir y un salto desde la torre de astronomía no sonaba como una idea tan mala.

¿Por qué tenía tanta mala suerte? ¿Por qué Merlín no se apiadaba de ella? Honey tenía miedo de que sus decisiones afectaran en su futuro…presente…pasado, bueno, que afectaran a una de las líneas del tiempo, y lo afectara de una manera negativa. Pero ya estaba allí y debía enfrentar lo que viniera. Solo esperaba que su madrina y Dumbledore arreglaran su giratiempo lo antes posible para así no seguir afectando aquel tiempo.

**-Honey, querida, por favor entra-**

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda cuando la voz de McGonagall la llamó.

Oh mierda ¿Por qué ella tenía que tener tanta mala suerte?

**-No puedes retrasar lo inevitable Honey-**dijo Dumbledore desde las alturas

**-Sí, sí podría ¿Por qué mandó a llamar a mi madre? La podría haber visto mañana en la cena. Así hubiera tenido un tiempo para acostumbrarme la idea-**

**-¿Tienes miedo?-**

**-Claro-**respondió ella**-Es decir, hola, el parecido es muy notorio ¿Qué les voy a decir?-**

**-Mi querida niña-**dijo Dumbledore muy cariñosamente**-Tanto tu madre como tu padre son personas muy valientes, no creo que seas una cobarde conociendo tus genes-**

**-No, no lo soy-**respondió muy ofendida la joven

**-Entonces ve y enfréntalos-**

Honey suspiró y agradeció las palabras del cuadro. Ella era Honey Snape, hija del doble espía Severus Snape y de la bruja más inteligente de su generación Hermione Granger, ella no era una cobarde.

Abrió la puerta y entró a la oficina del director con paso decidido y sin mirar a nadie, tampoco prestando atención al murmullo que se estaba generando en la sala, pero ella tenía una leve impresión de que se trataban.

Avanzó hasta su madrina y luego se volteó para saludarlos a todos

**-Un placer conocerlos-**dijo ella**-Mi nombre es Honey Burton y soy la nueva estudiante de Gryffindor-**

Solo esperaba que aquel plan que habían trazado 10 minutos antes de que los profesores comenzaran a llegar funcionara, porque por la mirada que su padre le estaba regalando, aquello ya estaba empezando de una muy mala manera.

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS, COMO SIEMPRE ME ALEGRA CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS Y SABER QUE ESTA HISTORIA YA FORMA PARTE DE SUS FAVORITOS Y ALARMAS :D**

**YA SABEN COMO ME INCENTIVAN, QUIERO COMENTARIOS :C ALIMENTEN MI CREATIVIDAD**

**UN BESASO, XERXES ELI**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS :D ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE ESTA HISTORIA LES ESTÉ AGRADANDO**

**CAPITULO 4**

Bien, lo había hecho, ahora solo tenía que soportar las miradas asombradas de todas las personas allí presente, pero por sobre todo debía soportar las miradas de sus padres. Nunca en toda su vida había sentido aquel temor que todos sus amigos profesaban cuando su padre los observaba atentamente como lo estaba haciendo ahora, Honey siempre pensó que estaban exagerando y que aquel miedo solo era causado por la fama que su padre traía de bastantes años anteriores, pero ahora, oh ahora sí que los entendía completamente; aquellos ojos negros parecían estar buscando sus propios ojos para seguramente, leerle la mente cosa que en aquellos momentos sería sumamente fácil.

Pero había otro par de ojos que no dejaban de mirarla, unos ojos que eran igual a los suyos. Los ojos de su madre.

Honey se quedó de piedra al comprobar que la mirada de Hermione Granger se encontraba enfocada en ella, examinándola al igual que su padre pero sin poder esconder el desconcierto en su rostro, y era obvio que todos los presentes pensaban lo mismo que ella en esos instantes.

¿Por qué mierda no cambió su aspecto? ¿Cómo se les fue a pasar aquel detalle tan pequeño pero tan importante? Ahora ella era una Hermione de pelo negro, todos su tíos se lo habían dicho desde antes de poder hablar correctamente, siempre había vivido con esa estampa pero ahora ella podía comprobar con sus propios ojos que nadie había estado exagerando. Una cosa era ver las fotografías que tan celosamente ella guardaba en su libreta y otra cosa muy distinta era poder apreciarlo en vivo y en directo.

Eran iguales, tan iguales que hasta daba miedo.

**-¿Has dicho…Burton?-**

La voz aguda del profesor Flitwick la sacó de sus pensamientos, aparentemente ahora ella era el centro de atención, bueno ella y su madre.

**-S…si señor-**dijo ella intentando no mirar a sus padres**-Mi apellido es Burton-**

Esperaba que aquella mentira se la tragaran, porque su voz le había fallado enormemente al flaquear de esa forma, pero Honey no podía estar tranquila. A menos de un metro de distancia estaba aquella mujer que nunca logró conocer, la mujer que le dio la vida y de la cual no sabía absolutamente nada ¿Cómo se supone que debía actuar?_ "Manteniendo la calma y mostrando total indiferencia"_ seguramente eso le hubiera respondido su padre y quizás ella le hubiera hecho caso, pero lamentablemente ahora su cerebro no estaba trabajando muy bien. Pero esperaba no cometer una estupidez, ya con la idiotez de esta mañana estaba más de satisfecha.

Ni siquiera pudo practicar la mentira con su madrina y con el cuadro de Dumbledore porque en el mismo instante que iban a empezar, la puerta de su madrina sonó y a través de ella se pudo escuchar la voz de la profesora Sinistra. Solo habían concordado en una cosa, ella era la ahijada que se iba a quedar por un tiempo indefinido

**-¿Y si preguntan por el nombre?-**había preguntado el hombre en el lienzo

**-Burton-**exclamó la chica**-Mi nombre será Honey Burton-**

Fue el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza ya que aquella tarde, Teddy y ella iban a pasarla viendo películas de aquel director muggle que tanto los fascinaba, si es que su padre dejaba entrar a Teddy claro está.

**-Bien, será Burton… ¿Tu casa es?-**

**-Gryffindor-**le respondió a la mujer

La mujer sonrió y le indicó donde permanecer hasta que ella la llamara para presentarlos a todos. Pero solo cuando Dumbledore le dijo que en aquella sala estaba su madre fue que sus nervios comenzaron a traicionarla ¿Por qué la había llamado? Oh claro, Gryffindor y ella sabía por su tía Ginny que su madre, al igual que ella, era la prefecta, así que…

**-La señorita Granger te mostrará la sala común de Gryffindor querida-**

**-¿Ah? Oh si…la sala común, claro-**

Su madre debía indicarle cada una de las reglas y demás cosas que supuestamente ella no sabía.

**-Señorita Granger, por favor, lleve a la señorita Burton hacia la sala común e indíquele las reglas, mañana le indicará la ubicación de los salones-**

**-Sí, profesora McGonagall-**respondió la castaña automáticamente**-Sígueme por favor-**

Ella tardó 2 segundos en darse cuenta que su madre le estaba hablando a ella, 3 segundos más en mover su pierna derecha y otros 3 segundos en coordinar una caminata normal, Honey estaba totalmente nerviosa

**-Otra cosa, señorita Granger, quiero que vuelva una vez que le muestre la sala común-**dijo Minerva cuando vio a ambas jóvenes cerca de la puerta**-Tengo que hablar un asunto importante con usted-**

**-Como diga directora-**

Los profesores las vieron salir juntas por la gran puerta y una vez que escucharon que la escalera de mármol había dejado de girar, indicando que ambas se encontraban ya en los pasillos, soltaron un gran suspiro al unísono.

¡AHORA TENIAN DOS HERMIONE GRANGER!

Pero la mente de un hombre estaba pensando en otras cosas, cosas más importantes como por ejemplo, la gran barrera de oclumancia que tenía esa chica.

Algo allí olía a gato encerrado y él se encargaría de averiguarlo.

**-Si ya dejaron de desperdiciar el aire, les recuerdo que estábamos en una reunión importante-**dijo McGonagall llamando la atención de todo el personal**-Bien ¿En que nos quedamos?...-**

Hermione avanzada rápidamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts seguida por aquella chica de cabello oscuro; la castaña todavía no podía quitarse de la cabeza la primera impresión que tuvo al verla, sus facciones, el color de sus ojos, su casa…era iguales. Pero lo que más miedo le causó al ver a la joven fue que aquella presión en su pecho se hizo más fuerte, al punto que pensó que se iba a desmayar por la falta de aire que sentía.

Nadie podía negar que todo aquello era muy extraño…muy, muy extraño. Y a ella no le gustaban mucho las extravagancias.

Siguió avanzando por los corredores sintiendo la presencia de la otra joven muy cerca de ella hasta que llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda, la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor en el séptimo piso de la torre.

**-Buenos días-**saludó Hermione al cuadro**-¿Podría dejarnos pasar? Ella es nueva y debo enseñarle la sala-**

**-¿Contraseña?-**dijo la Dama Gorda

**-La directora no me ha dicho ninguna contraseña-**

**-Lo siento querida, no puedo dejarlas pasar-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Caramelos de limón-**dijo Honey detrás de Hermione

**-Correcto-**

El cuadro se hizo a un lado y las dejó pasar

**-Vi la contraseña en uno de los papeles que mi madrina tenía sobre su mesa-**respondió la pelinegra**-Era esta o pie de limón-**

**-Probablemente, esa sea la de Slytherin-**dijo Hermione entrando junto a ella

**-Quizás…pero no duraría mucho, la cambiarían en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad-**

Hermione rió, claro que la cambiarían, Severus sería el primero en tener una petición para que aquello sucediera porque como todo buen Slytherin, a ellos les gustaban las cosas un poco más "elegantes" y aquella contraseña obviamente, no pintaba para nada con aquella descripción.

Los ojos de Honey brillaron al escuchar la risa de su madre, era algo tan…puro, tan limpio que por unos minutos maldijo a su padre por no permitirle hurgar en su pensadero, lugar donde obviamente estaban los recuerdos de ella, recuerdos hermosos que sin lugar a dudas, contenían aquel dulce y tranquilizador sonido. Honey lo iba a atesorar como su recuerdo más feliz, estaba tan contenta que hasta podía convocar a su patronus allí mismo.

**-Bien…Honey, como prefecta debo indicarte algunas cosas ¿La profesora McGonagall te ha dicho algo sobre la escuela?-**

**-Solo lo básico-**dijo ella con naturalidad _"Como que es 1999"_**-Hay cuatro casas, varias asignaturas, toque de queda, se descuentan puntos…-**_"Donde papá es el rey"_**-Cosas como eso-**

**-Sí, bien, las cuatro casas son Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, hay dos perfectos por cada casa, pero lamentablemente mi compañero no pudo venir, ya lo veras mañana-**

Perfecto, Honey ya deseaba ver a su tío Harry, aquel hombre que siempre estuvo allí para cumplir cada uno de sus pequeños caprichos por conocer más sobre la mujer que ahora tenía enfrente, no importaba el miedo que sentía en aquellos momentos, sabía que teniendo a su tío a su lado, aquello sería más fácil de llevar

**-En séptimo año se dan los E. X.T.A.S.I.S donde debes tomar asignaturas complementarias para luego ingresar a estudios más avanzados si así lo deseas…¿Qué asignaturas planeas tomar?-**

**-Pociones, Aritmancia, Herbologia, DCAO, Runas Antiguas, Encantamientos y Transformaciones…quiero ser auror-**dijo la chica con las mejillas rojas

**-¿En serio? Un amigo también desea lo mismo-**respondió la castaña con una sonrisa en sus labios**-Yo tomaré básicamente las mismas clases, solo debes sumarle Astronomía-**

**-¿También quieres ser auror?-**preguntó esperanzada Honey, que su madre hubiera tenido los mismos sueños, era en cierta parte emocionante y triste a la vez, ahora entendía la alegría de su padre cuando ella, a sus 15 años le había comunicado su decisión de querer ser auror, cuando en realidad todos la veían como la sucesora de Severus en el puesto de profesora de pociones ya que el viejo Horace Slughorn solo estaba esperando a que apareciera alguien competente a quien dejarle la vacante

**-En realidad no, no tengo realmente claro lo que quiero estudiar, por eso tomé la gran mayoría de las clases-**

**-Oh…ya veo-**

**-Pero creo que puede ser algo con pociones, abrir mi propia botica…me gusta mucho aquella asignatura-**dijo Hermione con las mejillas rojas

"_Y porque te gustaban mucho las clases de pociones, salí yo"_ pensó Honey

**-Bien, dejémonos de pláticas, esta es nuestra sala común, es muy acogedora y generalmente la chimenea está encendida todo el año, nuestro fantasma de casa es Sir Nicolás, pero todos lo llamamos Nick casi decapitado, pronto te darás cuenta del porque lo llamamos así, por el momento desconozco a nuestro jefe de casa, antes de la guerra era tu madrina, pero ahora…bueno, lo sabremos mañana-**Hermione le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera**-El desayuno de sirve en el Gran Comedor, al igual que el almuerzo y la cena, nos sentamos por casa. Mañana podrás conocer al resto de los Gryffindor, son un poco ruidosos pero nada de qué alarmarse…que más…oh si, estas son las habitaciones de las chicas-**dijo indicándole las puertas de roble**-Son individuales, no como los cuartos de los chicos. Además ellos no pueden entrar a este lugar, está encantado-**

**-Entiendo-**

**-Pero nosotras si-**indicó Hermione**-Aunque no te lo recomiendo, pueden que estén jugando con alguna de sus bombas fétidas y créeme, no quieres oler eso-**

**-Gracias por el aviso-**dijo Honey

**-Creo que eso es todo, mañana te enseñaré lo que queda de castillo-**

Hermione se quedó mirando a la joven una vez más, quien ahora le estaba devolviendo la mirada; por unos segundos sintió una calidez recorrer sus venas e inmediatamente un instinto protector empezó a aflorar, sacudió su cabeza ante aquella loca idea y se dijo a si misma que estaba loca

**-Nos vemos mañana Honey-**

**-Hasta mañana Hermione-**

La castaña bajó las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas y de inmediato se encaminó al despacho de la directora.

Mientras que en un cuarto insonorizado de la torre Gryffindor, una chica gritaba de alegría y se dejaba caer en la cama con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Había hablado con su madre, una pequeña platica en la cual pudo conocer un poco de ella.

Tal vez aquel incidente con el giratiempo no era tan malo después de todo...

Hermione vio como la gran mayoría de los profesores bajaban por la escalera de mármol que conducía hacia la oficina de la directora, algunos iban un tanto colorados, otros un poco más serios, pero en cuanto lograron visualizar a Hermione todos colocaron la misma expresión.

Asombro.

Ella intentó no hacer caso a aquellas miradas y con una sonrisa en su rostro subió la escalera para poder hablar con su ex jefa de casa.

Aunque en un principio pensó que aquella llamada era para que ella cumpliera sus deberes como prefecta, todavía sentía que algo estaba mal, intuía que McGonagall conocía que ella le estaba escondiendo algo muy importante…bueno, ella y Snape.

Y verlo justamente ahora, en la sala de la directora hacia que aquel temor volviera hacer estragos en su sistema nervioso. Merlín…que no fuera lo que estuviera pensando…

**-¿Y la señorita Burton?-**dijo McGonagall sentada detrás de su escritorio sin apartar la mirada de un gran pergamino

**-Se instaló en una de las habitaciones-**respondió ella un tanto nerviosa

**-Excelente. Ahora querida, quiero que tomes asiento-**

Hermione tragó hondo y avanzó lentamente hasta el asiento que estaba libre, el asiento al lado de Severus

**-Bien. Quería hablar seriamente con ustedes dos-**

**-¿Y qué asunto seria ese Minerva?-**repuso Severus levantando una ceja

Él había estado barajando varias hipótesis desde el segundo en que ella permitió la retirada de los profesores pero la suya no. En cambio, le había ordenado sentarse al otro lado de su escritorio y que esperara a la señorita Granger. Su mente había pensado que tal vez era algo tan inocente como que ella le notificara la condición de salud de él (Ya que ella se había ofrecido voluntariamente para cuidarlo una vez que salió de San Mungo) hasta lo más extremo, que hubieran descubierto su relación.

Bueno, a él no le importaba que lo expulsaran del colegio, lo que en verdad le importaba era como se sentiría ella, Hermione nunca se perdonaría el no haber terminado el colegio, menos por una indiscreción.

Fue por eso que en cuanto la vio temblar suavemente, tomó su mano con mucho cuidado por debajo de la vista de Minerva, si era aquello, él asumiría toda la culpa, suplicaría si era necesario, todo con tal que Hermione cumpliera uno de sus sueños

**-He estado pensado Severus-**comenzó la mujer**-Sobre la señorita Granger y sobre ti-**

Ahora sentía un sudor frio recorrer su espalda, aquello no podía ser nada bueno

**-¿Y qué seria ese asunto? La señorita Granger y yo no tenemos nada en común-**

**-Claro que lo tienen Severus-**dijo la mujer mirando a ambos a través de aquellos lentes**-Por algo ella te cuidó luego de la guerra-**

**-Mera cortesía-**

**-Si es así como quieres llamarlo-**

Él entrecerró los ojos, podía dar por seguro que aquella bruja sabia más de lo que ambos querían que ella supiera ¿Y si él no fue lo suficientemente cuidadoso? ¿Y si Minerva los encontró besándose aquella tarde en la que ambos fueron a Londres Muggle? Todo aquello seria enteramente su culpa, única y exclusivamente suya

**-Bien. Nos estamos desviando del tema-**continuó la bruja**-Hace unos meses me llegó una información que los involucra a ambos y es necesario que la tratemos en estos momentos-**

El agarre de Hermione se intensificó en cuanto la directora los observó a ambos con severidad, Severus sabía lo que se avecinaba, sabía que ahora Hermione iba a comenzar a hiperventilar e intentar contener sus lágrimas, lamentablemente ahora él no podía hacer nada en estos momentos.

**-Hace unos meses me llegó una carta con una solicitud de aprendiz en pociones de parte de la señorita Granger, en ella, Hermione te pide como profesor guía, no sé si quieres aceptarla-**

Severus dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones en un gran suspiro que McGonagall tomó como uno de hastío, pero que estaba lejos de ser su verdadero significado.

**-¿Tengo otra opción?-**

**-Puedes rechazarla-**dijo McGonagall**-Horace es un buen maestro y a fin de cuentas ahora tu eres el profesor de Defensa…-**

**-¿Por qué yo?-**le preguntó a Hermione, aunque sabía la respuesta

**-Porque usted es un gran maestro, me gustan sus clases…quisiera sacar mi maestría con usted, es decir…fue usted quien…-**

**-Si la acepto ¿Dejara aquel vomito verbal incoherente?-**

Hermione arrugó el entrecejo y a él se le antojó besarla. Lamentablemente aquel no era el lugar indicado

**-¿Y bien Severus? ¿Qué dices?-**volvió a preguntar la mujer mayor

**-Tomaré a Granger-**dijo como si en verdad aquella situación le desagradara. Muy por el contrario, él estaba expectante.

**-Me alegro de escuchar aquello, ahora quiero que arreglen sus horarios, querida, toma esto-**La directora le tendió un pequeño pergamino**-Es tu horario escolar, quiero que lo revises y compatibilices tus clases normales con las privadas que tendrás de ahora en adelante, deberán conversar ahora sobre aquello-**

**-Muchas gracias-**dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro**-A ambos-**

**-No me lo agradezca Granger, solo espero que pueda seguirme el ritmo en las clases, no voy a tener una consideración especial con usted-**

**-Eso espero Severus, eso espero-**dijo Minerva escaneándolo con la mirada**-Ahora por favor vayan a arreglar sus horarios y Severus, quiero el resto de tu planificación en una semana ¿Entendido?-**

**-Claro, directora-**respondió él**-señorita Granger, si fuera tan amable de acompañarme a mi despacho-**

**-Claro, con permiso profesora-**

Severus le abrió la puerta y un vez que la chica bajó las escaleras, él se dispuso a seguirla no sin antes despedirse de la mujer con una inclinación de la cabeza. Ella no le prestó mayor atención y siguió revisando los pergaminos que tenía frente a sus ojos, pero una vez que lo vio salir de su campo visual, dejó escapar un gran suspiro. Minerva McGonagall todavía no podía asimilar que iba a permitir que un profesor se metiera con una alumna (Con su mejor alumna por Merlín santo) frente a sus narices

**-La guerra me ha afectado demasiado-**dijo ella acomodándose en su silla mientras escribía una carta**-Pero ya no hay marcha atrás-**

Mientras tanto, una pareja bajaba hacia las mazmorras en completo silencio, todavía estaban conmocionados con la conversación que mantuvieron con la directora, por un momento ambos pensaron que los habían descubiertos, que todo aquello era el fin de su relación…pero gracias a Circé, solo fueron invenciones de su mente. La paranoia de Hermione esta mañana se estaba haciendo contagiosa.

Severus volvió a abrirle la puerta a Hermione una vez que estuvieron frente a la puerta de su despacho, ella sonrió cuando vio aquel lugar, le traía tantos recuerdos que era imposible esbozar aquella mueca que últimamente predominaba en su rostro siempre y cuando estuviera Severus a su lado

**-Nos llevamos un susto de muerte hace unos instantes ¿No es sí?-**

**-Ni que lo digas-**dijo ella sentándose cerca de la chimenea**-Por un momento pensé que McGonagall nos había pillado-**

**-Me iba a echar toda la culpa-**respondió Severus con tranquilidad

**-Pero…-**

**-Me importa una mierda si quedo sin trabajo, podría hacer una botica y me iría bien a fin de cuentas. Pero tú debes terminar tus estudios-**

Hermione se aferró a su pecho y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Aquello era una de las muchas cosas que amaba de Severus, la seguridad que él le trasmitía.

Pero aun entre sus brazos, seguía con aquella presión en su pecho, una que se había intensificado solo con ver a la joven ahijada de McGonagall. Tanta era aquella tensión que sentía que no pudo reprimir un largo suspiro contra el pecho de él

**-¿Y ahora qué pasa?-**

**-Es aquella chica-**dijo Hermione**-¿No se te hace un poco raro que ella parezca tanto a mí?-**

**-Sí, es raro ¿Qué pensaste en cuanto la viste?-**

**-Que me estaba observando en un espejo ¿Y tú?-**

**-Que tu padre se divirtió mucho en una de esas conferencias de odontólogos ¡Auch!-**dijo él cuando ella lo golpeó en el estomago

**-No estoy para bromas Snape-**

**-Para mí suena muy razonable-**

Ella resopló y le dio la espalda sumamente enojada

**-Lo lamento-**dijo él acercándose muy lentamente al cuerpo de la castaña

**-No, yo lo siento. Sé que solo intentabas bromear-**

Severus le sonrió y volvió a sostenerla entre sus brazos, a él le encantaba tenerla así y si fuera posible la tendría así para siempre…Aunque por ahora, su realidad dictaba otras cosas.

**-Debemos organizar tu horario-**dijo él

**-Ya lo tengo todo cubierto. De Lunes a Sábado luego de la cena-**

**-Perfecto… ¿Y yo cuando corrijo los trabajos de los idiotas?-**

**-Luego de que me des mis indicaciones-**respondió la castaña besando su mejilla

**-Mmmmm, creo que me has perdido el respeto Granger-**

**-¿Crees?-**dijo ella alzando una ceja**-Nunca te he tenido respeto, de otra forma nunca te hubiera besado en sexto año-**

**-Pensé que aquello se debía a tu valor Gryffindor y a una pequeña cantidad de alcohol en tu cuerpo-**

**-Solo fue una cerveza de mantequilla-**

**-Arreglemos tus horarios Granger-**respondió él, cambiando el tema y concentrándose en mantener las manos quietas.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche la castaña subió a su sala común, la directora le había pedido que se quedara en el castillo, a fin de cuentas ya estaba allí. Un elfo había ido a buscar sus cosas y a su mascota mientras ella planeaba sus clases con Snape, iba a tener todos los días después de la cena, una propuesta que el mismo Severus había hecho para la sorpresa de Hermione

**-Tú quieres ser la mejor, te ayudaré en eso-**le había respondido él

¿Cómo no iba a amarlo si cuando estaban juntos él era tan atento y cariñoso? Todavía no podía creer que fuera un bastardo dando clases y un hombre dulce con ella

**-Hola-**

Hermione dejó su camino hacia su cuarto de prefecta y observó a la chica que estaba sentada cerca de la chimenea

**-Pensé que esta noche la iba a pasar sola-**

**-Bueno, ya que estaba aquí no vi una razón para irme, mañana ya es primero-**dijo la castaña desde las escaleras

**-Sí, ya mañana podré conocer a los demás-**dijo Honey observando a la castaña con detenimiento**-¿Cómo son tus amigos?-**

Hermione entendió que la chica tenía miedo y se acercó a ella, conocía esa mirada, ella era igual cuando entró a Hogwarts, hasta que conoció a Harry, Ron y Neville, posteriormente a todos los Weasley y a Luna. Podía entender aquel temor y por eso, se sintió identificada con la joven de cabello negro

**-Son unos chicos muy tranquilos-**dijo ella sentándose a su lado**-Mi mejor amigo, Harry, es capitán del equipo de quidditch de nuestra casa, es un chico bastante observador y siempre ha estado a mi lado, aun en el peor de los momentos, aunque algunas veces es un tanto irresponsable en cuanto a sus deberes escolares. Ginny, su novia, es la mejor cazadora del equipo y mi mejor amiga, es una gran chica y no duda dos veces en brindarte su ayuda si la necesitas, del mismo modo, piénsalo dos veces si quieres hacerla enojar-**

Honey los conocía perfectamente, pero escuchar las opiniones de su madre sobre sus tíos, era algo único e irrepetible

**-Luna es una chica de Ravenclaw y es muy…especial, en el buen sentido de la palabra, luego me entenderás-**Claro, su tía Luna era única al igual que sus hijos**-Neville es otro chico de nuestra casa y es muy tímido, pero un gran amigo y tiene un enorme corazón-**El profesor Longbottom era, sin duda alguna, un hombre generoso y bondadoso, el mejor jefe de casa que a Honey le pudo haber tocado…sin contar que cuando su padre lo mirada atentamente ponía unas caras sumamente chistosas**-Y luego está Ron, el otro prefecto-**

¿Ron? ¿Qué Ron?

**FELIZ NAVIDAD, ESTE ES MI REGALO**

**ESPERO QUE LO ESTEN PASANDO BIEN Y QUE ESTE CAP LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS…ALIMENTEN MI MENTE ATURDIDA POR LOS DULCES DE NAVIDAD**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR AGREGAR A ALARMAS Y FAVORITOS DE IGUAL MANERA POR LEER ESTA LOCA HISTORIA.**

**UN BESASO DE NAVIDAD XERXES ELI**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA, YA SE NOS FUE EL AñO Y NO SÉ QUE MIERDA HICE ESOS MESES .-. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y AGREGAR ESTA HISTORIA A SUS FAVORITOS/ALARMAS :D**

**CAPITULO 5**

Esa noche no durmió, su mente no pudo desconectarse luego de lo vivido aquel día así que ese tiempo lo ocupó para hacer lo mismo que hacía en casa. Era un alivio que su tío Harry le hubiera devuelto su libreta y su bolso, cuando volviera a su tiempo Honey iba a cruciar a ese pequeño de James Sirius, nadie tocaba aquella libreta sin su permiso, era poco menos su cofre del tesoro puesto que allí estaban contenidos todos los recuerdos de su madre que pudo conseguir a lo largo del tiempo.

Abrió conteniendo el aire que luchaba por salir entre medio de sus labios, tío Harry había dicho que James no le había hecho mayor daño que escribir _"¿Quieres ser mi novia?"_ pero ella sabía que, aunque era un tanto revoltoso, James era muy inteligente y podría haber ocultado algún otro daño

**-Finite-**susurró hacia la pequeña libreta entre manos

Pero gracias a Merlín, James solo había profanado una de sus hojas.

Aquel pequeño cuaderno era un regalo de su mejor amiga, Victorie Weasley, en su doceavo cumpleaños y aunque a veces ambas tenían sus diferencias, la rubia siempre había estado allí para ella. No había un solo verano en que ambas y Teddy no lo hubieran pasado juntos. Victorie había heredado la simpatía de su padre y la inteligencia de su madre al igual que sus otros dos hermanos Dominique y Louis.

En la primera página encontró el mensaje de su amiga y una fotografía que su tío Bill había sacado cuando los tres pequeños Gryffindor estaban jugando cerca de la playa. En aquel entonces, Teddy tenía ocho años y su cabello cambiaba constantemente de color, mientras que Victorie y ella se concentraban en terminar su castillo de arena. Era una fotografía que le causaba cierta gracia porque los tres estaban un poco sucios luego de haber pasado todo el día trabajando en su castillo para que luego la marea se lo llevara.

Siguió avanzando por las hojas, más fotografías, escritos de sus amigos, notas de lo que debía comprar, apuntes de materias, algunos dibujos, recortes de periódicos…hasta que encontró lo que quería. Sus dedos tocaron con cariño la imágen, había sido el mejor regalo del mundo y ella se lo había expresado en un eufórico abrazo a sus queridos tíos Harry y Ginny. Su papá no tenía muchas imágenes de Hermione y las pocas que tenía eran de ella sola o leyendo un libro, pero aquella que ahora sus dedos acariciaban era especial. Allí estaba Hermione sentada en un sillón de la casa en la cual Honey se había criado y allí, a su lado, acariciando el abultado vientre en el cual se encontraba su hermano y ella, estaba su padre sonriendo.

**-Fue un día antes de que nacieran-**había dicho su tía limpiando las lágrimas que surcaban el rostro de la pequeña que acababa de cumplir su onceavo cumpleaños**-Y ambos creemos que es tiempo de que tú la tengas-**

Un día antes…el último día de vida de su madre.

Un suspiro resignado salió de sus labios, por más que insistió a su padre y a sus tíos, nadie quiso aclararle su duda, pero ella no era una cobarde o una miedosa, por algo había caído a Gryffindor al igual que su madre, por más duro y cruel que hubiera sido la muerte de su mamá, ella estaba preparada para recibirlo. No había nada peor que el dolor de no saber. Pero ahora que estaba en aquel tiempo…

**-Quizás…solo quizás…-**dijo Honey tocando con cariño las otras imágenes de su madre**-Yo pueda saber…y…salvarte-**

La castaña que estaba en la fotografía le sonrió y Honey entendió todo de una vez. A fin de cuentas ella era una Gryffindor, ella era valiente al igual que sus padres y era mitad Slytherin…ella podía salvar a su madre y a Trey… lo haría y luego cuando volviera a su tiempo…

**-Estaremos los cuatro-**sentenció**-Como siempre debió ser-**

Y con esa convicción en su mente, tomó sus lápices y comenzó a dibujar la imagen de su familia en una de sus hojas.

Hermione despertó cerca del amanecer, era una de esas noches en que el sueño no quiso hacerse presente hasta ya bien entrada la madrugada, su mente reclamaba por el cuerpo de su pareja, pero ahora debían ser aún más discretos, estaban en el colegio y cualquiera podía encontrarlos. Aunque ahora quería tener a Severus a su lado, debía contenerse y hacerle entender tanto a su mente como a su corazón que ya era hora de entrar en razón. Por esa razón fue que, cuando se vio al espejo que estaba en el baño de su habitación de prefecta no se asombró al encontrar aquellas ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Se bañó y vistió con calma, a fin de cuentas además de los profesores ella era la única alumna...no, también estaba aquella chica, Honey. Dejó el cepillo a medio camino de su destino y se quedó mirando el reflejo que había en el espejo de su cuarto; todavía estaba sorprendida por la imagen de aquella joven, quizás y Severus tenía razón porque ¿Había otra forma de explicar su gran parecido? Su padre (a sus ojos) siempre había sido un hombre de lo más fiel y cariñoso, todos los fines de semana le traía a su madre flores y chocolates, le compraba libros, la llevaba a cenar… ¿Sería una forma de pedir perdón por su desliz? Quizás…pero también caía la posibilidad de que solo fuera una gran coincidencia y que ambas jóvenes no tuvieran parentesco alguno. Suspiró resignada e intentó domar su melena de león que como cada mañana, se negaba a ceder bajo el poder de su cepillo.

Decidió ir a la biblioteca, después de todo era demasiado temprano para el desayuno y lo más probable era que Severus se hubiera desvelado haciendo la planificación de este año, debía dejarlo dormir para que luego en la cena no estuviera de mal humor. Bajó con cuidado para no despertar a la otra Gryffindor pero tanto cuidado no era necesario. Honey estaba sentada en uno de los sillones como ayer, pero sus ojos estaban mirando algo entre medio de sus piernas. La castaña se acercó con sigilo hacia la pelinegra, tenía curiosidad por lo que la otra chica estaba haciendo, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo los ojos maleados de Honey la observaron con asombro y miedo

**-Hola-**dijo Hermione**-Lamento haberte asustado-**

**-Buenos días-**respondió Honey**-No me asustaste, es solo que nunca pensé que fueras tan madrugadora-**

**-No pude dormir mucho en realidad-**

**-Yo tampoco-**dijo la chica fijándose una vez más en sus piernas

Hermione vio que allí descansaba una libreta de color marrón y unos lápices de gráfico, así que eso estaba haciendo la muchacha

**-¿Te gusta escribir?-**

**-En realidad, estaba dibujando-**dijo Honey con las mejillas rojas**-Es lo que hago cuando no puedo dormir-**

**-¿Puedo verlo?-**

Mierda, mierda, mierda, si su mamá veía lo que estaba terminando obviamente iba a realizar muchas preguntas que ella no iba a responder por obvias razones. Así que en vez de mostrarle la hoja en la cual estaban los cuatro juntos, buscó una hoja diferente pero que era igual de significativa

**-Ten-**dijo extendiéndole su libreta

Hermione se quedó admirando los trazos bien definidos de aquellas siluetas en el papel, el cabello rizado de ambos, la expresión de felicidad, las pecas en el rostro, los labios finos de ambos y las demás similitudes de ambos

**-¿Es tu hermano?-**

**-Si-**admitió Honey**-Somos mellizos, pero él es muggle-**mintió automáticamente**-Soy la única bruja de mi familia-**

**-¿Enserio? Yo también, mis padres son odontólogos ¿Y los tuyos?-**

**-Bueno, mi papá es profesor-**eso no era mentira**-Y mamá trabaja en un laboratorio-**

Hermione volvió a observar el dibujo que Honey y aquella presión que pensó era causa de los nervios por un nuevo año escolar volvieron a estar presente, tan fuerte fue esta vez que se llevó ambas manos a la altura de su corazón

**-¿Estas bien?-**dijo Honey bastante preocupada, apoyando una de sus manos en la espalda de la castaña**-¿Es el pecho?-**

**-No te preocupes-**dijo Hermione tomando grandes bocanadas de aire**-Creo que son los nervios de un nuevo año escolar-**

Pero Honey no le creía y estuvo tentada a leerle la mente, si podía hacerlo con su padre ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser con su madre?

Pero la sonrisa que le dedicó le dio a entender que aquel dolor no era nada de gravedad, también la detuvo la voz de su tío Neville _"Tu madre era una mujer muy dulce, pero cuando se enojaba…no quisieras topártela"_ Todavía era muy pronto para hacerla enojar, podía leer la mente, pero no era tan sigilosa como su padre, era algo que debía practicar en cuanto volviera a su tiempo

**-Tal vez debas ir a la enfermería-**

**-No, creo que es solo el hecho de no haber desayunado-**

**-Es muy temprano para el desayuno-**dijo Honey**-Apenas y son las siete-**

**-Quería esperar el desayuno en la biblioteca ¿Quieres ir?-**

**-Claro, solo déjame ir a colocarme zapatos-**y dicho esto, movió sus pequeños dedos causando otra risa a su madre

**-Vas a enfermarte Honey-**la reprendió con una sonrisa la castaña desde el sillón

La chica se mordió el labio para que ella no viera la pequeña mueca de alegría que ya comenzaba a esbozarse en su rostro. Cuando era una niña y se enfermaba, su padre la dejaba dormir en su cama, le contaba cuentos, se desvelaba y dejaba de lado sus labores como profesor solamente para cuidarla aunque se tratara de un simple resfriado muggle. Pero era diferente en esos momentos escuchar aquella simple frase, porque Hermione todavía no la conocía a cabalidad; no se asombraría tanto si su padre llegara en esos momentos y le dijera "_Honey, no andes descalza por el castillo_" _"Por Merlín Honey, vas a resfriarte otra vez" "Estoy pensando en hechizar tus zapatos para que no salgan de tus pies ¿Entiendes Honey Eileen?"_ ella estaba acostumbrada, pero escucharlo de la boca de su madre, era una experiencia totalmente nueva.

Llegó a su cuarto y se puso las zapatillas más cercanas que encontró e intentó domar aquella melena que había heredado de su madre, tal vez ahora podía pedirle algún consejo para intentar someter aquella masa viviente que tenía sobre su cabeza, recordó que un día su papá sugirió (era una broma, pero a ella no le causó mucha gracia que digamos) que se rapara la cabeza. Gracias, pero no. A ella le gustaba su cabello, así como un león y largo, aunque algunas veces fuera poco cooperador. Terminó al fin su martirio colocando su cabello en una trenza y ya feliz con el resultado, bajó para ir a la biblioteca junto a su madre.

Ella ya estaba allí, lista para abandonar la sala común y entre sus manos se encontraba su bolso y su libreta…debía ser más cuidadosa con sus cosas, nadie debía ver aquello, contenía cosas que para las personas de este tiempo serian confusas, más aun para su madre, su padre y tíos ¿Cómo explicarle a tío Harry y tía Ginny que en 5 años más James Sirius llegará? ¿A su tío Neville que en tres años más será la cabeza de Gryffindor y el mejor profesor de Herbología? ¿Qué "El Quisquilloso" será más reconocido que "El Profeta" por los descubrimientos del esposo de tía Luna? Y si aquella libreta llegara a manos de su papá…la sangre se le heló, ella lo conocía. Era demasiado sobreprotector con ella y no había duda de que, sabiendo el destino que se aproximaba, lo seria con su madre y quizás una de las medidas fuera…

Caía la posibilidad de que, como dijo la directora, ella nunca llegara a existir. Honey sacudió la cabeza, debía sacar cuentas, ella nació en Julio así que lo más probable era que su madre cumpliera un mes de embarazo en Noviembre y recién era Septiembre…mierda

**-¿Estas bien?-**dijo Hermione tomándola del brazo**-Estas muy pálida-**

**-Si…sí, estoy…estoy bien-**mintió**-Solo tengo hambre ¿Quieres galletas?-**dijo mientras metía su mano en el bolso**-Papá me obliga a meter algo de comida cada vez que voy a salir…son de limón-**

Hermione aceptó lo que la otra muchacha le estaba ofreciendo y una vez que este tocó su lengua, entendió que verdaderamente tenía hambre. De la misma forma su hija entendió su deplorable estado cuando sus tripas rugieron en protesta al encontrarse vacías

**-Creo que ambas necesitamos comida urgentemente-**dijo la castaña**-A Madame Pince no le gusta que haya mucho ruido en la biblioteca-**

**-Y por el ruido que está generando mi estómago, no creo que pasemos inadvertidas-**

**-Solo el estómago de Ron ruge así por las mañanas-**

Y allí estaba de nuevo ¿Quién era ese tal Ron? Sabía que era el otro prefecto y era un amigo de su madre, pero nunca escuchó ese nombre de su padre o de parte de alguno de sus tíos…era otro misterio que ella debía resolver y su mente ya comenzaba a manejar miles de hipótesis posibles ¿Y si él murió la misma noche que su madre? Era muy probable, quizás esa noche atacaron a su madre y él estaba allí para defenderla, si, un ataque de mortífagos que decidieron abordar porque ella era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y estaba esperando los hijos de traidor del "señor tenebroso", eso sonaba factible, nadie quería mencionar a Ron porque, al igual que su madre, había tenido un "fatídico desenlace".

**-Honey…Honey ¿Me estas escuchando?-**

**-No-** "Me estoy juntando mucho con papá" pensó**-Lo siento, solo pensaba…-**

Hermione resopló, un gesto que Honey hacia muy a menudo cada vez que algo la molestaba, pero ella tenía la certeza que aquel gesto su madre lo había copiado de su padre, aunque ella le había agregado su toque, como arrugar graciosamente la nariz y rodar los ojos

**-Luego del desayuno, te mostraré el castillo-**dijo Hermione**-Luego podemos ir a la biblioteca, aunque será por poco tiempo, el colegio es grande y hoy llegan los demás alumnos-**

**-¿Hasta qué hora tenemos?-**

**-Hasta las nueve-**apremió ella por uno de los tantos pasillos**-Llegan a la hora de cenar, pero yo debo ir a la puerta antes, soy la prefecta y debo asegurarme de que todos lleguen bien…ojala y Ron esté leyendo mi carta, este año deberá hacer las rondas en el tren solo-**

**-¿Te gusta ser prefecta?-**dijo Honey

**-Sí, es reconfortante, aunque algunas veces no entiendo porque rompen las reglas-**

"_Mira quien lo dice, soy la consecuencia de romper miles de reglas señorita perfecta prefecta_"

**-Quizás es la adrenalina del momento-**respondió, recordando las veces en que su padre estuvo a punto de encontrar a Teddy sobre sus labios**-La vida sin un poco de riesgo es aburrida-**

**-Tal vez-**dijo Hermione con las mejillas rojas, Merlín si esa chica supiera lo que ella hacia solo con un poco de esa maravillosa sensación recorriendo su sangre**-Pero eso no quita que esté mal-**

**-¿Acaso nunca haz roto alguna regla?-**

**-Sí y por eso el techo de Gringotts terminó destruido por un dragón-**Ella había leído sobre eso por un viejo diario que su tío George guardaba de la época de guerra, su madre y su tío Harry habían escapado volando en el lomo de un viejo Dragón con un horrocrux del psicópata cara de serpiente

**-En mi vieja escuela rompía algunas reglas-** "Bien hecho Honey, ahora preguntara donde estudiaste"

**-¿Beauxbatons?-**dijo Hermione mirándola incrédula

**-Si-**

**-¿Entonces porque no te vi para el torneo de los Tres magos?-**

**-Solo los alumnos que cursaban cuarto o alguno superior podían venir, yo estaba en tercero-** "Que se lo crea Merlín santísimo, que se lo crea"

**-¿A tus once años no te llegó tu carta a Hogwarts?-**

**-Sí, me llegó-**su mente trabajó a mil por hora**-Pero, preferí ir a esa escuela porque…mis padres habían encontrado trabajo cerca de allí y nos trasladamos-**

**-¿Y tú hermano?-**

**-¿Qué pasa con él?-**

**-¿No se puso celoso porque tú eras una bruja y él no?-**

**-No-**Honey pensó su respuesta, aquello era un poco más sensible, ahora podía estar conociendo un poco más a su madre pero ¿Y a Trey? De él solo sabía su fecha de nacimiento, su nombre y que era 3 minutos mayor que ella, pero una corazonada la hizo hablar con seguridad**-En realidad me brindó todo su apoyo, dijo que estaba orgulloso de su hermanita menor y que ahora podía ayudarlo con sus bromas-**Se lo imaginaba sonriente, cariñoso y tan celoso como su padre cuando algún chico se le acercaba a ella, también podía asegurar que era un Slytherin pero una parte de su corazón también señalaba que Ravenclaw era una casa muy probable para su hermano mayor**-Lo extraño-**

**-Es normal, es algo así como ¿Conexión entre hermanos?-**

**-Sí, es eso-**

**-Siempre quise un hermano-**dijo Hermione entrando en el Comedor**-Pero tengo amigos que son como los que nunca tuve-**

Hermione hablaba de Harry, aquel chico de lentes que siempre había velado por ella y le brindaba su apoyo incondicional. La castaña se sentía mal al esconderle aquel secreto tan enorme y muchas veces estuvo tentada a contárselo, él entendería o eso quería pensar, quería confiar plenamente en Harry como él lo hizo en ella, pero tenía miedo

**-Los hermanos están en las buenas y en las malas-**dijo Honey sentándose al lado de su madre**-Puedes confiar en ellos-**

Hermione sabia eso, pero aun así…

Las cosas aparecieron delante de sus ojos con solo cerrarlos, ambas muchachas optaron por tomar leche pero su acompañamiento fue distinto; mientras Hermione prefería un desayuno de cereales y leche, Honey optó por un vaso del lácteo y una tostada con mermelada acompañada de mucha fruta. Comieron en silencio ordenando sus pensamientos, Hermione teniendo una lucha interna discutiendo los pro y los contra sobre contarle a Harry su relación y Honey pensando en cómo salvaría a su madre "Si tan solo tuviera una pista de cómo fue tu final mamá, todo sería más fácil"

**-Veo que las leonas decidieron madrugar-**

**-Profesor Snape-**dijo Hermione un tanto nerviosa

**-Buenos días-**se apresuró a decir Honey

Severus se quedó observando detenidamente a las dos jóvenes que tenía frente suyo, aquella chica de pelo negro era igual a su Hermione pero tenía un aire un tanto diferente, algo que misteriosamente era igual a él. Verlas comer juntas solo fue un gatillo para acercarse a ambas y descubrir que era aquello tan especial que poseía la ahijada de Minerva. Quizás era ese pequeño lunar que estaba al lado izquierdo de su labio que la hacía diferente a Hermione, ella lo tenía al lado contrario o también podía ser la estatura, Burton era uno centímetros más alto que su castaña…A él no lo podían engañar, eran similares, pero no iguales

**-Veo que ninguna de las dos pudo dormir por la emoción-**dijo por las ojeras que surcaban el rostro de ambas**-Granger, deberá dormir si desea sacar aquella maestría en pociones, no voy tener compasión con usted solo por tener clases privadas-**

"_Quiero escuchar eso en un par de meses papá_"

**-Si solo vino a decir eso ¿Me deja terminar mi desayuno?-**respondió Honey**-Tenemos la agenda apretada, Hermione debe mostrarme el castillo y como usted bien sabe, es bastante grande-**

¿Quién se creía esa niñata para hablarle así a él? Muy ahijada de McGonagall seria, pero nadie le hablaba así, nadie

**-No crea, señorita Burton, que por ser ahijada de la directora voy a tener un trato especial con usted. Deberá mostrar inteligencia si desea aprobar mi materia-**

**-Eso delo por sentado, profesor-**dijo ella sonriéndole. En su tiempo, su padre amaba exigirle siempre un poco más y ella aceptaba felizmente de aquel juego que ambos tenían, pero ahora…ahora debía medir su boca

**-Granger-**dijo Severus centrando su atención en la castaña**-Enséñele el castillo y las reglas para antes de las seis, vamos a hablar sobre sus clases-**

**-Pero profesor…-**

**-Agradezca que le estoy brindando de mi tiempo-**_"Oh por Dios papá ¿Fue así que mamá se enamoró de ti?"_**-A las seis señorita Granger-**repitió antes de ir a la mesa de profesores

**-Amargado-**dijo Honey un poco alto para que lograra escucharlo

**-Honey, por favor, no quieres que el profesor Snape te tenga entre cejas-**

**-¿Va a quitarme puntos? Mira como tiemblo-**

**-Hablo enserio, es el maestro de DCAO y si quieres ser Auror deberás sacar buenas calificaciones con él-**

**-Debe evaluarme por mis conocimientos, no por mi actitud-**le recordó**-Pero es mejor irnos, el tiempo se acaba y yo debo conocer el castillo-**

Hermione le dio la razón y terminando su desayuno, salió junto a la chica de cabello negro bajo la atenta mirada de su maestro.

No fue un día fácil para él, demás está decir que aquella noche no pudo dormir porque le hacía falta el cuerpo de Hermione a su lado, así que mató el tiempo terminando con aquella planificación y leyendo de vez en cuando alguna vieja carta que ella le escribía en aquellos tiempos tan peligrosos. Fue así que el tiempo avanzó y la noche le dio cabida a la mañana, una fría para él.

Solo salió para el desayuno y tuvo aquel encontrón con la ahijada de McGonagall, ya iba a encontrar una forma de bajarle el moño a esa chica, primero llega como ama y señora del colegio y hace que aquella presión fuera más fuerte, luego hizo que Hermione se enojara con él (por un corto periodo, pero aun así cuenta) y para rematar se atrevía a robarle el tiempo a su castaña. Esa chica ya le caía peor que Potter. Oh pero ya se las iba a ver en clases, solo un tonto lo retaba y tal parece que Burton era solo otra tonta.

Miró el reloj de su pared, marcaba las cinco y media, todavía faltaba media hora antes de que su miseria terminara ¿Qué haría? Lo de siempre, una poción. Solo eso y la presencia de la castaña lograban calmarlo completamente.

Fue a su armario y sacó todo lo necesario, tan concentrado estaba que no notó cuando dos pequeñas manos rodearon su cintura y un pequeño rostro se pegaba a su espalda. Dejó lo que tenía entre sus dedos y se volteó a verla. Aparentemente su día estaba mejorando

**-Llegaste temprano-**dijo él

**-Ella aprende rápido-**contestó contra su pecho**-Lo cual es bueno, ya tenía hagas de verte-**

**-No haz dormido bien-**

**-No pude hacerlo-**

**-Yo tampoco, me acostumbre a tenerte a mi lado-**

**-Te mal acostumbré-**

**-Soy algo terco-**dijo él colocando su barbilla en la coronilla de la joven**-Pero tu tomaste el riesgo-**

**-Me gusta este riesgo-**

Severus la apretó más contra su cuerpo, levantándola unos pocos centímetros del suelo y avanzando con ella hacia su cuarto, la necesitaba en esos momentos, tanto que dolía en una forma retorcida, solo ella lograba aquello en él

**-Duerme conmigo-**dijo cuándo el cuerpo de ella estuvo sobre el colchón de su cama**-Ahora y en la noche…todos los días, mi red flu está conectada-**

**-Es peligroso-**

**-No decías lo mismo en sexto año-**la reprendió abrazándola una vez más**-No quiero verte con ojeras-**

**-O con tu mal humor-**

**-Si puedes exterminar a los idiotas del colegio créeme que no estaría de mal humor-**

Ella rió antes de acomodar su cabeza sobre el pecho de él y aspirar ese aroma tan reconfortante

**-Vendré esta noche…pero falta tan poco para que los demás lleguen y sabes que debo ir a…-**

**-Duerme Granger, necesitaras todas tus fuerzas para tratar con esos idiotas-**

**-No puedo…-**

**-Si puedes, nos despertaremos a las ocho, lo juro-**

**-Pero…-**

Y en ese momento Severus hizo lo único que podía enmudecerla en esos instantes, posó sus labios con hambre y presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo, logrando que Granger dejara de pensar

**-Severus…-**

**-A las ocho-**mordisqueó su labio**-Lo prometo-**

Él la siguió besando hasta que los pulmones de ella reclamaron aire y en un jadeo bastante enardecido dejó salir la frase "_Está bien_" antes de aferrase a su pecho y cerrar sus ojos para poder dormir.

Honey estaba terminando de colocarse su túnica nueva que McGonagall le había encargado ese mismo día (ventajas de ser la directora) cuando su madre apareció por el retrato con las mejillas rojas y el cabello revuelto _"Bueno, al menos le ponen empeño" _dijo para sus adentros

**-Maldición-**reclamó Hermione subiendo hacia su cuarto**-Faltan diez minutos-**

Todo había sido culpa de Snape, si él no hubiera insistido en esa siesta nada de esto estaría pasando, pero ya se las iba a pagar hoy por la noche. Se vistió con magia porque no tenía tiempo que perder y arregló como pudo su cabello _"Maldita su manía de acariciarlo mientras duerme"_ reclamó

**-¿Quieres ayuda?-**

**-Estoy lista-**dijo ella saliendo tan rápido como pudo de su cuarto**-Lo siento, las clases se alagaron, pero ahora debes ir al Comedor y esperar a que los demás alumnos lleguen ¿Recuerdas el camino cierto?-**

**-Si-**

**-Bien, debo irme-**

No tuvo tiempo de nada más, su madre salió disparada por el cuadro y una vez que ella salió no la vio por las escaleras. Caminó lentamente por los pasillos, no quería ser vista como un bicho raro, ya lo iba a ser por su apariencia y no quería sumar puntos, prefería pasar inadvertida hasta que todos los Gryffindor estuvieran reunidos

**-¡Mione!-**escuchó que gritaban a la distancia**-Mione… ¡Hermione!-**Bien, pasar inadvertida era muy difícil.

Honey se volteó para encontrar a un chico alto, de ojos azules y cabello rojo acercándose hacia ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

**FELIZ AñO NUEVO!**

**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP LES GUSTE Y ME DEJEN COMENTARIOS, SON NECESARIOS PARA SEGUIR PROGRESANDO, ADMITANLO, AMAN QUE LAS DEJE ASI :D**

**UN BESASO XERXES ELI**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS ALIENTOS Y LO SÉ, AMAN QUE LO CORTE EN LO MEJOR ****.**

**CAPITULO 6**

La joven Gryffindor se tensó al sentir los brazos de ese desconocido en su cuerpo, aquel chico estaba poco menos que asfixiando a Honey en ese abrazo. Pero su tortura duró solo unos segundos más, ya que aquel pelirrojo se dio cuenta de su estado y la separó unos centímetros de su cuerpo para dedicarle una cálida sonrisa que, más que calmar a la pelinegra, hizo que se sintiera como un pedazo de carne ante una manada de leones hambrientos

**-Dios Hermione, te extrañé tanto-**volvió a decir el chico**-¿Ya estas mejor? Tuve muchas ganas de buscarte en el verano, pero mamá me dijo que era lo mejor para ti estar un tiempo a solas, aunque ganas no me faltaron Herms-**

Aquel chico hablaba tan emocionado que Honey intuyó quien era, conocía a casi todos los amigos de su madre menos a ese. Aquel chico debía ser Ron.

**-¿Qué pasa, porque tan callada?-**dijo Ron acariciando la mejilla de Honey**-¿Acaso no querías vermes? Te extrañé mucho-**

Lo que siguió a aquella caricia, Honey no se lo esperaba, ese tal "amigo" de su madre se acercó demasiado a su rostro y veía los labios de la pelinegra con hambre, tal como Teddy se los veía cada vez que estaban solos, aunque en aquellos caso Honey también veía los labios del metamorfomago con deseo y no con repulsión como lo estaba haciendo ahora

**-Hermione…-**dijo el pelirrojo demasiado cerca aproximándose a su objetivo, pero alejándose al sentir un fuerte dolor en su estomago

**-¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES IMBECIL!-**Gritó Honey bastante enojada

**-¿¡QUE TE PASA A TI HERMIONE!? ESE GOLPE ME DOLIÓ-**

**-Aquello es para que no te vuelvas a acercar ¿Entendiste imbécil o quieres que te lo dibuje?-**

**-¿Pero qué mosca te picó?-**dijo el chico recobrando su estatura, ya que ese golpe lo hizo doblarse bastante para aplacar el dolor**-¡SOY YO! ¡RON, TU AMIGO!-**

**-Bonita forma de demostrar tu amistad diría yo-**siseó la chica**-Y para que sepas, no soy Hermione, me llamo Honey y ahora mismo ella está en la entrada del castillo esperando a los demás alumnos, así que si tantas ganas tienes de verla, mueve tu trasero y anda a cumplir tus labores de prefecto antes de que vuelva a sentir ganas de golpearte-**

**-¿Co…co…como haz dicho?-**

¿Y este pelmazo acosador era amigo de su madre? Bueno, su tía Luna era un poco…especial, pero a ella le caía de maravilla y adoraba a sus pequeños niños que siempre se colgaban de sus piernas cada vez que su tía la invitaba a tomar el té y le mostraba sus nuevos descubrimientos, muy a diferencia de este cabeza de zanahoria que se había lanzado a profanar sus labios pensando que era su madre…un escalofrió recorrió su espalda ¡Puaf! ¡Qué asco! Sacudió su cabeza y le dio la espalda a aquel alcornoque para ir derecho al Gran comedor no sin antes recordarle sus labores como prefecto

**-¿Aparte de ser un acosador eres sordo? ¿Acaso planeas quedarte toda la noche allí? ¡Muevete idiota!-**

Los ojos azueles del pelirrojo brillaron con bastante enojo antes de comenzar a moverse y largarse por el mismo lugar por donde había llegado. Ella suspiró cansadamente cuando sintió sus pasos bastante lejos y besándose los nudillos con los cuales había golpeado a ese acosador, siguió camino a su destino.

Mientras tanto, escondido tras la esquina de uno de los pasillos del colegio se encontraba la sombra de un hombre de largos cabellos negros con una pequeña sonrisa entre los labios, le debía una a esa chica, estaba a punto de salir a golpear a Weasley por el solo hecho de querer besar a la pelinegra porque se parecía a su Hermione; aunque aquella chica no era la castaña, algo revolvió sus entrañas al verlo tan cerca, quizás fuera el hecho de que él en verdad pensaba que era la fémina del trio de oro ,que hubiera pronunciado su nombre al acercarse y la mirara como si fuera a comérsela…no sabía lo que era, pero quería molerle la cara a maldiciones y a golpes muggles aunque después tuviera una larga charla con Minerva; pero esa chica le había ahorrado la molestia y brindado un lindo espectáculo, no todos los días se ve a una chica golpeando a Weasley y mandarlo como si fuera un niño pequeño, esa tal Honey tenía carácter

**-Espero que sea algo más que palabras-**dijo a la nada y siguió su camino al comedor a una distancia prudente de la Gryffindor.

Hermione esperaba en la puerta de entrada a sus compañeros de casa, estaba ansiosa de verlos a todos pero por sobre todo quería ver a sus amigos. Había sido un tanto extraño no pasar aquellas vacaciones con ellos, pero eso no significaba que hubiera sido un mal verano, al contrario, ese verano lo disfrutó mucho al estar en compañía de Severus, pero habían momentos del día en los cuales ella deseaba que sus amigos conocieran su secreto, que la apoyaran y comprendieran, ya que ella estaba estaba verdaderamente enamorada de su profesor de pociones…bueno, actual profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Se reclinó contra la pared y cerró los ojos, se sentía mal, quería tener alguien con quien hablar sobre su relación, Ginny siempre había confiado en ella para hablar sobre todos sus secretos en lo respectivo a Harry, del mismo modo Luna acudía a ellas cuando necesitaba algún consejo para hacer que Neville se le declarara, pero ella…Ella no tenía a nadie.

Tenía miedo, esa era la verdad, miedo a que todos comenzaran a mirarla como un bicho raro, que no comprendieran que aquello que ambos estaban viviendo no era producto de algún hechizo o filtro de amor; Severus y ella se habían enamorado sin querer desde finales de quinto año, confesado sus sentimientos a mediado de sexto año y reforzado su relación en la guerra. Ahora solo faltaba consolidar lo que ellos habían formado haciendo publica su relación…Fácil decirlo, pero su caso era más complicado que el de otras parejas.

Suspiró y dejó de lamentarse "Hay que darle tiempo al tiempo" se dijo Hermione internamente; ahora de lo único que debía preocuparse era de terminar bien su último año, pero antes de terminarlo debía empezar con el pie derecho desempeñando su papel como prefecta de Gryffindor de forma perfecta como estaba acostumbrada, a diferencia de cierto pelirrojo que no se dignaba a hacer acto de presencia. Ron iba a ganarse una buena reprimenda por parte de su compañera ¡COMO SIEMPRE ELLA TERMINABA HACIENDO EL TRABAJO DE ÉL! Todavía no entendía porque Dumbledore había dejado a Ron en ese puesto tan importante, ella siempre pensó que Harry o Neville desarrollarían mucho mejor aquel puesto

**-Y luego pregunta porque estoy enojada con él-**dijo Hermione viendo a los demás prefectos, todos con sus respectivas parejas**-Algunas veces, Ronald Weasley merece un golpe-**

**-No te preocupes, que ya recibí uno-**

**-¡RON!-**exclamó Hermione al sentir la voz de su amigo desde su espalda**-Me asustaste ¿Dónde estabas? Los demás prefectos llegaron hace bastante tiempo-**

**-¿Me extrañaste?-**dijo el pelirrojo con una pizca de esperanza en sus ojos

**-Claro, eres mi amigo-**le respondió ella abrazándolo**-Los extrañé a todos, pero necesitaba…ordenar mis ideas-**

**-Yo fui el que más te extrañó-**

Hermione se separó de su amigo y lo miró con lastima. Ron todavía no aceptaba que ella no compartiera los mismos sentimientos que él. La castaña había sido suave al decirle que para ella, él siempre iba a ser uno de sus mejores amigos, pero Ron era testarudo y no aceptaba tan fácilmente la derrota. Ella recordaba perfectamente como había conseguido robarle un beso fuera de la sala que viene y que va en plena guerra. Hermione no supo cómo reaccionar, solo lo sintió sobre sus labios y presionar su lengua para pedir permiso, uno que claramente fue negado. Asco, eso era lo que ella sentía, ¡POR DIOS, ÉL ERA COMO SU HERMANO! Pero él era tan obstinado…como ahora, que posaba su mirada en los labios de su compañera

**-Ya hemos hablado del tema-**

**-Pero Hermione…-**

**-Ronald-**dijo ella tajantemente**-No-**

Justo cuando el pelirrojo iba a protestar, la puerta principal de abrió y todo el alumnado restante entró con la algarabía usual que provocaba el primer día de clases, algunos riendo, otros lamentando que las vacaciones hubieran pasado tan rápido, algunos entusiasmados y otros asombrados de que el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería estuviera tan magnifico como siempre luego de la batalla vivida hacia más de un año. No iban a estar todos los estudiantes que alguna vez pasaron por el castillo, las guerras siempre cobran víctimas, muchas de ellas inocentes y eso se notaba en las ausencias de caras que, aunque nunca hubieran compartido palabras, habían sido participe de la liberación del mundo mágico… Y por eso había que seguir adelante, porque ellos dieron sus vidas para que su mundo fuera un lugar mejor

**-¡GRYFFINDOR POR AQUÍ!-**Dijo Hermione bastante fuerte para que sus compañeros de casa lograran escucharla entre tanto bullicio**-¡LOS ALUMNOS DE GRYFFINDOR POR AQUÍ!-**

**-¡HEY CHICOS, ESTAMOS POR AQUÍ!-**Gritó Ron viendo a sus compañeros de casa**-¡VAMOS, LA CENA ESTÁ POR EMPEZAR!-**

**-¡TU SIEMPRE PIENSAS EN COMIDA RON!-**Gritó Seamus provocando las risas de sus compañeros y el sonrojo de Ron

**-Ya verás cuando estemos en las habitaciones Seamus…-**masculló Ron tomando a su amigo por el cuello y revolviéndole el cabello

**-Oh Ron, recuerda que nuestra relación debe ser secreta y hoy no traje la vaselina-**

**-Idiota-**

**-Si ya terminaron de payasear, es hora de irnos-**dijo Hermione con las manos en las caderas**-Andando-**

Nadie discutió sobre eso, todos sabían que Hermione era una persona muy dulce y amable, pero cuando se enojaba…un dragón era un lindo cachorrito a su lado.

La castaña y el pelirrojo guiaron a los leones hasta la puerta de Gran Comedor que se mantenía cerrada; como siempre los Gryffindor's eran los más entusiasmados en empezar pronto el año escolar, del mismo modo eran los que con más fuerza deseaban que terminara; por eso a nadie le extrañó que entre medio de tantas risas y juegos una chica de cabellos negros se colara entre la masa de alumnos con el escudo escarlata.

Honey no quería esperar a los demás alumnos dentro del Gran Comedor, se sentiría observada y esa sensación la quería guardar al momento en que la vieran al lado de su madre, así las miradas se compartirían y no irían solamente a ella. Por eso haciendo gala de las costumbres aprendidas de su padre, se escondió entre las sombras esperando por su casa, la casa donde su madre había estudiado. Era raro, ella siempre pensó que iba a quedar en Slytherin, pero al momento de sentarse frente a todos con el sombrero seleccionador sobre su cabeza y tapándole casi el cien porciento de su vista el resultado final la había dejado con la boca abierta

"_Sin duda una mente brillante, inteligencia, astucia…o si mucha astucia ¿Tu padre sabe que le sacas ingredientes de su almacén personal de pociones? Oh, no te preocupes niña, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo...Oh pero déjame seguir viendo, no puedes ocultarme tu mente, yo soy el sombrero seleccionador._

_-Pues entonces apúrate y mándame a Slytherin de una vez- dijo ella para sus adentros_

_¿Slytherin? Sin duda tienes muchas de esas cualidades, no lo puedo negar, pero tienes otras cosas, si, muchas otras cosas, eres muy valiosa chica, inteligente, astuta, se nota que eres valiente, leal y muy orgullosa_

_-Oh vamos, dime de una vez ¡Llevo más de 3 minutos!-_

_Paciencia, esto lleva tiempo…"_

Si, paciencia era lo que menos poseía Honey y su padre se lo recalcaba cada vez que ella intentaba buscar ingredientes para que la elaboración de algunas pociones fuera más rápida "Por Merlín Honey, debes darle tiempo al tiempo" le decía cada vez que ella bufaba molesta porque odiaba esperar

**-¿Por qué tardan tanto?-**dijo ella golpeando el piso con su pie a un ritmo marcado por el golpeteo de su corazón contra su pecho

Cuando ella desempeñaba su papel de prefecta no tardaban tanto en llegar, todos conocían el temperamento de la joven y por lo mismo evitaban fastidiarla, también era bien sabido que Honey había heredado esa cualidad única de descontar puntos a casas rivales, aunque claro, no al extremo de su padre ya que ella solo lo hacía en situaciones puntuales

**-Y en este caso, Gryffindor ya llevaría 10 puntos menos por impuntualidad-**susurró recostándose contra la pared

Pero gracias a Merlín su espera no duro mucho más, pronto las risas de los jóvenes comenzaron a sonar con mayor fuerza y ella pronto identificó la voz de su madre pidiendo un poco más de orden de forma amable pero autoritaria. Se asomó un poco de su escondite y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, los Gryffindor's era igual de ruidosos y entusiastas tanto en este tiempo como en el propio, quizás fuera por eso que avanzó decidida a integrarse al grupo, a fin de cuentas esa era su casa, Los Leones, y como toda buena manada de Leones ellos estaban más que contentos en recibir a una nueva compañera, más si esta se unía a sus tan habituales juegos

**-Oh, lo siento-**

Honey se volteó al sentir como un brazo la golpeaba suavemente en el hombro y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocer dos esmeraldas, el cabello revuelto, los lentes y la cicatriz. Su tío Harry la miraba con la boca abierta e intentaba hilar una frase coherente

**-No te preocupes-**dijo ella, agradeciendo internamente haber aprendido tanto con su padre al respecto del control de las emociones, de otra forma ella ya estaría a un kilómetro de distancia de aquel lugar**-Soy Honey Burton, la nueva ¿Y tú?-**

**-Yo…bueno…-**su tío se rascó la cabeza**-Soy Harry Potter-**

El color rojo cubrió las mejillas de uno de los hombres más importantes en la vida de la pelinegra, Honey sabía que a su tío nunca le había gustado llamar la atención pero era casi imposible para él quitarse la estigma de "El niño que vivió" de encima, por eso, conociendo aquellos antecedentes, Honey solo atinó a sonreírle y tenderle la mano

**-Mucho gusto-**

Su tío la observó de pies a cabeza, obviamente sorprendido del parecido entre ella y la que fuera su mejor amiga. Honey se mordió el labio, incomoda por aquella situación cosa que Harry notó inmediatamente

**-Oh, lo siento, no quise incomodarte, es solo que…te pareces mucho a…-**

**-¿Hermione Granger?-**dijo ella avanzando a su lado

**-¿Cómo la conoces?-**

**-Ella me mostró el castillo, fue por eso que no viajó en el expreso-**

**-Cumpliendo sus labores de prefecta y premio Anual desde antes de clases-**

**-¿Acaso estás hablando mal de Hermione, Ha…?-**

Pero la voz de la pelirroja que había llegado desde atrás se calló cuando vio a la chica de ojos maleados que estaba conversando con su novio

**-¿Hermione?-**

**-Honey, un placer-**

Su tía Ginny la observó con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que su mandíbula; la pelirroja no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, esa chica era igual a su mejor amiga, quizás un poco más alta y el cabello marcaba la diferencia pero…miró hacia donde estaban los prefectos guiando la casa Gryffindor y luego volvió a fijar sus ojos en la chica que le sonreía tímidamente

**-Woh-**dijo Ginny**-Estoy viendo doble-**

Honey simplemente atinó a sonreír y morderse el labio ante las miradas que comenzaban a fijarse en ella. No esperaba ser invisible, al contrario, ya estaba asimilando la idea de que al entrar al comedor y sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor todos la iban a quedar mirando por dos razones, una de ellas era por ser la nueva estudiante y la segunda por el gran parecido que tenía con su madre.

Estaba asimilando la idea a la entrada del comedor, no camino hacia ese lugar.

Fue por eso que esa actitud tan segura que tenía hace algunos momentos fue reemplazada por una absoluta timidez e inseguridad, comenzaba a tener miedo, ella conocía a una buena parte de esas personas, había visto a algunos trabajando en el ministerio, algunos eran jugadores de quidditch profesional, otros eran los padres de sus compañeros y gran parte de ellos iban al colegio cada dos de Mayo para honrar a los caídos en la guerra…si llegaba a interferir de forma tan abrupta en ese tiempo…

**-¿Estas bien?-**dijo su tío Harry tomándola del brazo**-De un momento a otro te has puesto muy pálida-**

**-Oh…bueno yo…-**

**-Debes de estar muy nerviosa-**dijo la pelirroja a su lado**-Y por mi culpa ahora todos te están observando-**

**-No, no, está bien…es solo que…-**No podía explicarles ese miedo, el miedo de estar jugando con algo tan peligroso como lo era el tiempo**-Es raro-**

**-¿Raro?-**

**-Sí, esa chica se parece mucho a mí-**

Harry Y Ginny le dieron la razón con la cabeza y permanecieron a su lado como si conocieran a esa chica desde primer año, cosa que reconfortó demasiado a la pelinegra. Desde que tenía uso de razón su tío Harry y su tía Ginny estuvieron a su lado, eran ellos los que "la malcriaron" (según las palabras de su padre) en cada uno de sus infantiles deseos cuando Severus no los podía ver; fue por eso que al estar entre medio de ellos, un pequeño calorcito reconfortante recorrió el cuerpo de la joven Gryffindor, disipando un poco aquel miedo

**-Y por cierto, yo soy Ginny Weasley, un placer Honey-**

**-El placer es mío-**

**-¿Por qué entraste este año a Hogwarts?-**quiso saber Harry

**-Mis padres son muggles y…por el trabajo de mi padre tuvieron que viajar al extranjero, yo quise quedarme aquí y terminar mis estudios. Antes estaba en** **Beauxbatons pero mis padres no iban a permitir que me quedara sola, así que decidieron que me quedara con mi madrina-**

**-¿Tu madrina?-**

**-La profesora McGonagall-**

Ambos Gryffindor quedaron mirando a la chica por unos instantes. Honey rogaba para que ambos se creyeran esa mentira, pero por sobre todo, rogaba para que su tío Harry no comenzara a escanearla con la mirada como siempre lo hacía en su tiempo cada vez que no estaba seguro que su adorada niña le estuviera diciendo la verdad. Pero Merlín no la escuchó y muy pronto sintió ese par de ojos verdes viéndola de pies a cabeza, presionándola para que soltara la verdad, algo que en esos momentos no podía hacer

**-Es por eso que estoy aquí-**

**-No tienes acento-**dijo el ojiverde

**-Si bueno…me crié aquí-**

Harry no dijo nada más, pero Honey sabía que su tío ya estaba comenzando a amarrar cables como tantas veces había escuchado en las historias de los demás; "_Potter es muy intuitivo, pero muchas veces esa intuición está equivocada_" esperaba que su padre tuviera razón en aquello, de otra forma iba a tener al pelinegro pegado como una lapa ante cualquier movimiento.

Hermione se volteó cuando ya la presión de tener cientos de ojos en su espalda fue insoportable, había hecho caso omiso a las débiles murmuraciones que estaban llegando a sus oídos sobre una chica nueva y si ambas compartían parentesco alguno. Los chismes pararon en cuanto la prefecta y premio anual quedó mirando al grupo, escaneándolo hasta hallar a la fuente de aquellos supuestos. Fue allí que su rostro demostró verdadero asombro ya que pareciera que un espejo se hubiera instalado entre medio de sus mejores amigos. Honey estaba hablando con Ginny y Harry como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si los tres se conocieran y fueran amigos desde hace bastantes años. Ella había pensado que Honey ya se encontraba adentro, esperando al resto del grupo como había dicho minutos antes, no entre medio de sus amigos y con la mirada clavada en el suelo cuando Harry la observó como solía hacerlo cada vez que ella llegaba tarde del despacho de Severus en sexto año e inventaba alguna mentira para no tener que confesarle lo que en realidad estaba haciendo. Fue algo que le causó escalofríos y una tremenda incomodidad, sumada a la que ya sentía al tener tantos ojos pegados en su nuca.

**-¿La conoces?-**

**-No, la profesora McGonagall me la presentó ayer en la tarde-**le respondió la castaña a Ron**-Es su ahijada-**

**-Es igual a ti-**

Hermione sintió miedo cuando su amigo se lamió los labios observando a la joven de cabellos negros, miedo que fue creciendo cuando lo vio tocarse el vientre y meterse una mano en el bolsillo, obviamente tocando algo dentro de sus pantalones

**-Entremos-**dijo ella

**-Y también golpea con la misma fuerza que tú-**

**-Ronald, compórtate por favor-**lo reprendió

Ron la observó por unos segundos y pronto volvió a la calma, pasó sus manos por su cabello rojizo y abrió la puerta para que el grupo de Gryffindor's pasara hasta el comedor.

**-Entremos-**dijo Ginny tomando la mano de Honey**-Ven, el Gran Comedor es hermoso cuando estamos todos juntos-**

**-Luego de la reconstrucción, nadie creería que aquí hubo una guerra-**dijo Harry rodeando a su novia**-El cielo sigue igual-**

**-Está encantado, así que es como mirar directamente el cielo-**

**-Sí, eso ya lo sé, lo leí en "La Historia de Hogwarts"-**

Ambos Gryffindor's la observaron asombrados y poco después estallaron en carcajadas que hicieron que el resto del grupo los observaran como si ambos estuvieran locos, hasta que Harry comenzó a calmarse para sentarse junto a ambas chicas, una de las cuales seguía riendo

**-Lo siento, lo siento…es solo que…Hermione respondió igual en primer año-**

**-Y…en segundo…y tercero-**siguió la pelirroja**-¡Y tu respondiste igualito!-**

**-¡Oye Hermione dos!-**dijo Dean**-¿Tú también eres un cerebrito?-**

**-¡Dean!-**Dijo Hermione acercándose a sus amigos

Las mejillas del chico se tiñeron de rojo y dirigió su mirada hacia el plato vacío que tenía frente suyo, causando las risas de sus compañeros

**-Por Merlín-**dijo la castaña sentándose al frente de sus amigos, quedando al lado de Neville, el cual se mantenía callado ante lo que estaba sucediendo**-Lo siento Honey-**

**-No importa-**dijo ella restándole importancia**-Creo que somos la comidilla del colegio ¿No lo crees?-**

**-Si-**

**-Como no, si ahora tenemos a dos de ustedes-**

La voz de pelirrojo sonó como un siseo de placer que hizo estremecer tanto a la castaña que ahora se encontraba sentada a su derecha como a la pelinegra que estaba frente a él

**-Ron, eso sonó tan depravado-**dijo Ginny

**-¿Y tú qué sabes?-**respondió él bastante irritado y ofendido

**-Perdóname que te lo diga hermanito, si ya no pudiste con Hermione dudo mucho que puedas con Honey-**

Honey abrió los ojos al escuchar como Ginny se dirigía a Ron. Si bien entre ambos había cierto parecido al igual que con los demás Weasley que ella conocía, nunca pensó que aquel pelirrojo perteneciera a esa familia. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de él, tampoco había fotografía alguna en la casa de la abuela Molly o en algún álbum familiar. La existencia de ese hombre era un completo misterio para Honey.

¿Pero porque nunca hablar de él? Ese era lo que más le extrañaba, ella siempre había creído que siempre era mejor enfrentar todo de frente sin importar lo duro que esto podía llegar a significar. Y si la respuesta era porque aquel sujeto tenía algo que ver con la muerte de su madre y hermano, ella iba a odiar demasiado a su familia

**-¿Y tú Neville qué opinas?-**

**-¿Yo? Ah bueno…mmm veras…-**el chico se rascó la cabeza, uno de esos gesto que Honey conocía a la perfección porque cada vez que él iba para hablar sobre algo importante como jefe de casa, hacia aquello**-¿Qué opino de qué?-**

Todos los Gryffindor's presentes se pusieron a reír logrando que el joven Longbottom se pusiera colorado

**-Me llamo Honey-**dijo la chica al cabo de un rato

**-Neville, Neville Longbottom-**

Ella le sonrió al que pronto seria jefe de casa de Gryffindor, no podía creer que aquel joven tímido y bastante vergonzoso se convirtiera en aquel hombre seguro y amable que era en el futuro, pero tampoco podía olvidar que ese joven tímido e inseguro había matado a la serpiente que le dejó una cicatriz a su padre.

Un golpe entre metales sacó de sus pensamientos a la joven de cabellos negros la cual no se había dado cuenta que el Gran comedor se había llenado con todos los estudiantes de las demás casas y observaban atentamente a la causante de aquel ruido.

Minerva McGonagall estaba de pie observando con una amplia sonrisa a todos los alumnos que este año estaban cursando o recusando sus estudios en Hogwarts, había algunas caras nuevas, muchas conocidas como también faltantes, pero eso no menguaba la felicidad que la sonrisa de la nueva directora tenía en su anciano rostro

**-Sean todos bienvenidos a otro año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería-**dijo McGonagall entre aplausos de sus alumnos**-Es un agrado volver a tenerlos en este lugar, en su casa. Porque Hogwarts es eso, es y siempre será la casa para ustedes mis queridos jóvenes-**

**-¡Que viva Hogwarts!-**gritó un Hufflepuff de sexto año

**-¡QUE VIVA!-**Respondieron todos los alumnos

**-Me alegra verlos con tanta energía, espero que esta no se agote a mitad de semestre-**

Las risas volvieron estallar mientras la directora negaba con la cabeza

**-Sé que este año es un poco complicado-**siguió la mujer**-La guerra significó la perdida de amigos, familiares…gente importante para todos. Pero no vamos a desechar su sacrificio. Es por eso jóvenes que quiero que prometan que este año darán lo mejor de sí, Hogwarts se ha levantado, ustedes son la nueva era-**

Un aplauso generalizado cruzó todo el comedor, junto a gritos de ¡Lo juro! Cosa que emocionó a la directora

**-Bueno, bueno, no quiero quitar más tiempo ¡QUE ENTREN LOS DE PRIMER AÑO!-**

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una fila de niños bastantes asustados por los gritos de los jóvenes de cursos superiores, pero lo que mayor temor les causaba, era el profesor que los guiaba.

Severus Snape iba con cara de pocos amigos guiando a los indefensos niños de primer año que no sabían cómo reaccionar ante aquel hombre vestido de negro

**-Cuando diga su nombre, vienen hacia adelante-**dijo en tono de pocos amigos

Honey suspiró y se acomodó el cabello, en su tiempo su padre era igual ¡Hasta cuando él le puso el sombrero seleccionador había actuado de manera tan frívola!

**-Abert, Johan-**

Inmediatamente, un chico rechoncho de piel morena corrió hacia el taburete y se sentó mordiéndose los labios

**-¡RAVENCLAW!-**

La mesa de los cuervos gritó y el chico fue recibido entre aplausos y vítores, ya que era el primer alumno

**-Aston, Rebeca-**

Y así siguió la ceremonia, con bastante Hufflepuff 's y Ravenclaw's lo cual tenía bastante emocionados a los pertenecientes a aquellas casas.

Honey por su parte recordó su llegada a Gryffindor viendo a un chico de cabello rubio que había demorado tanto o igual que ella con el sombrero puesto

"_Paciencia_

_-Y un cuerno la paciencia-dijo Honey_

_Así que quieres que te diga tu casa ¿No es así? Bueno, bu__eno ¿Slytherin o Gryffindor? En ambas casas quedarías perfectamente_

_-Solo dí Slytherin-_

_¿Por qué quieres esa casa?_

_-Mi padre estuvo en ella y es el jefe de casa…y yo…todos dicen que pertenezco a ella…no creo ser lo suficientemente valiente para Gryffindor-_

_Así__ que no lo crees ¿Eh? Bueno, tal vez debas comprobarlo por ti misma porque te dejaré en…_

_**-¡GRYFFINDOR!-"**_

**-Honey…Honey… ¡Honey!-**

**-¿Qué?-**

Cuando levantó su mirada, los ojos verdes de Harry se encontraban observando atentamente a la pelinegra, revolviendo algo dentro de ella

**-Será mejor que prestes atención…mira, están presentando a los profesores-**

Oh si, como si ella no los conociera, prácticamente creció junto a ellos ya que ella se quedaba en el castillo en época escolar aun cuando no tenía la edad para ser una estudiante. Pero si quería mantener la careta debía seguir con eso de "Soy la alumna nueva que no conoce absolutamente nada de este lugar"

**-¿Me perdí de mucho?-**

**-Prácticamente todos… solo falta defensa, pociones y transformaciones-**

**-Y solo quedan 3 maestros-**dijo Neville**-Snape, Slughorn y…esa nueva profesora-**

**-Y miren como se le pega a Snape-**Dijo Ron asqueado

**-Les doy 10 galeones a que Snape tiene una erección debajo de la mesa por esa tipa-**

**-¡SEAMUS!-**dijo Hermione bastante colorada

**-¿Qué? Yo la tendría si una mujer así esta de esa forma conmigo-**

**-¿Con los pechos prácticamente pegados a tu brazo cada vez que intenta hablar contigo?-**

**-Sí, maldito cabrón con suerte-**dijo Seamus ratificando con la cabeza**-Ella puede darme castigo cuando quiera-**

La totalidad de los hombres de Gryffindor le dieron la razón al chico de séptimo y comenzaron las apuesta por la clase que iba a dictar

**-Será defensa-**

**-Ya ¿Y porque hay dos maestros de pociones?-**

**-Porque McGonagall seguirá dando las clases de transformaciones-**

**-No puede, ella ahora es directora, además ¿Y quién será nuestro jefe de casa?-**

Pero Honey no prestó atención a la conversación de sus compañeros, ella se quedó mirando a esa mujer que poco menos era una peste alrededor de su padre. Apretó los puños recordando todas las insinuaciones que tuvo que soportar durante toda su vida y todas esas maldiciones que nunca le pudo lanzar

**-Este año el profesor Horace Slughorn dará las clases de Pociones. Ha aceptado amablemente quedarse en Hogwarts hasta que encontremos a alguien que esté capacitado para el puesto-**

**-¿Y Snape?-**

**-¿Acaso no seguirá dando clases?-**

Los murmullos volvieron a hacer eco por todo el comedor, pero McGonagall supo callarlos volviendo a golpear una cuchara contra su copa

**-Silencio-**dijo tajantemente**-Así como el profesor Slughorn dará todas las clases de pociones, este año el profesor Severus Snape dictará la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y volverá a tener la casa de Slytherin a su mando. El profesor Snape vuelve a ser jefe de casa-**

Los aplausos provenientes de la casa de las serpientes no se hicieron esperar, gritos y vítores se escuchaban fuertes y claros; todos y cada uno de ellos liderados por el señor Draco Malfoy

**-Bien, bien, silencio por favor-**volvió a insistir la directora**-Luego podrán celebrar en su sala común-**

**-¡YO TRAIGO LAS CERVEZAS DE MANTEQUILLA PROFESOR!-**

**-¡YO ME CONSIGO WISKEY DE FUEGO!-**

**-¡FIESTA HASTA EL AMANECER!-**

Severus esbozó una débil sonrisa ante las ocurrencias de su alumnos, él no podía demostrarlo abiertamente ya que arruinaría su fachada de profesor odiado, déspota y sin corazón, pero en su interior amaba ser el profesor de Slytherin y era por eso que tenía tanto favoritismo por esa casa, su casa

**-Por Dios Snape, controla tu casa-**le dijo Minverva desde su taburete

**-Tú eres la directora, deberías controlarlos-**

La mujer lo miró duramente y él respondió con una mirada socarrona que hacia juego con esa pequeña mueca que tenía en los labios

**-Ya hablaremos de esto Severus-**dijo la directora**-Silencio jóvenes ¡HE DICHO SILENCIO!-**

El bullicio proveniente de Slytherin paró inmediatamente y el salón volvió a un silencio sepulcral

**-Ahora si me permiten terminar-**dijo McGonagall escaneando todo el lugar**-Quisiera presentarles a la nueva profesora de Transformaciones-**

"_La nueva profezorra querrá decir"_ pensó Honey

Una joven mujer se levantó de su asiento y le sonrió a todo el alumnado, sobre todo a los Gryffindor allí presentes

**-Ella es Amelie Perfitt-**

No había duda de que era una mujer hermosa, tendría a los mucho unos treinta años, su cabello era castaño oscuro y le llegaba hasta los hombros, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de su cuerpo eran aquellos ojos grises como el mismo acero.

Si, quizás y era una mujer bonita pero no quitaba que fuera una zorra y una perra a la hora de impartir clases ¡Honey lo sabía! Y también sabía por qué nunca en toda su vida había conseguido un "Excepcional" con ella ¡SOLO PORQUE SU PADRE SIEMPRE LA HABÍA RECHAZADO! Esa tipa era la reina de las zorras. Resopló molesta cuando esta se acercó al taburete donde su madrina había estado hablando y comenzó con su farsa de ser una dulce mujer

**-Es un placer dar clases en este lugar. Como ex estudiante quiero decirles que es un agrado volver, porque como bien ha dicho la profesora McGonagall, Hogwarts es su casa y no hay nada como volver a estar en casa-**

**-Yo me la llevo a mi casa-**dijo Dean en un susurro

**-Pero lo que me causa mayor alegría es ser la jefa de casa de mi antigua casa-**dijo ella mirando a los Gryffindor**-Este año hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros Leones-**

Y con aquellas palabras se retiró dejando una algarabía total en la mesa de Gryffindor, quienes celebraban por tener a una linda y simpática profesora

**-Debe ser una broma-**dijo Honey dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa**-Y una muy mala-**

Hermione fue la única que prestó atención a esa reacción, pero pronto sus ojos se fijaron en otra cosa, en como el brazo de su pareja era atrapado entre el busto de la nueva profesora de Transformaciones y esta le dedicaba una sonrisa que era una clara invitación a algo más

**-Zorra-**susurró Hermione

**-Espero que este año-**dijo McGonagall**-Sea provechoso para ustedes, den lo mejor de cada uno. Prefectos, pueden llegar a sus casa a las salas comunes-**

Hermione y Ron se levantaron de inmediato, cosa que los demás Gryffindor imitaron.

Todos iban expectantes y alegres, sobre todo los chicos que no podían creer que aquella hermosa mujer fuera su jefa de casa; los alumnos de primer año iban con sus sonrisas de oreja a oreja conversando con los alumnos de cursos superiores, preguntando sobre las materias, los profesores y demás cosas del colegio.

Sí, todos iban alegres menos dos mujeres de cabello rizado y rebelde.

Al llegar, Hermione mostró las habitaciones a las mujeres mientras que Ron hacia lo mismo con los hombres y al bajar, Hermione traia entre sus brazos varios pergaminos que obviamente eran los horarios de cada curso.

Llamó a un alumno por cada nivel y le pidió entregar los pergaminos; solo los de cursos superiores fueron entregados personalmente

**-Y este es tuyo Honey-**dijo Hermione a su hija**-Buena suerte-**

**-Gracias-**dijo ella con las mejillas un tanto rojas

Abrió el pergamino rápidamente para ver cuáles eran sus materias, mientras Hermione terminaba de despedirse para luego retirarse a su habitación, se encontraba realmente cansada, cosa que nadie dudó por el excelente trabajo que había realizado

**-¿¡PERO QUE!?-**Exclamó Honey dejando caer su pergamino

El Lunes a primera hora tenía Transformaciones con esa perra y luego, dos horas de defensa con su padre…Merlín estaba se regodeaba con sus desgracias.

**Y LUEGO DE TANTO TIEMPO PUDE ACTUALIZAR…COMPU MALDITO :c**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ES LARGUITO Y PROMETO QUE DESDE EL PROXIMO CAP VEREMOS MÁS A HERMIONE Y A SNAPE :D ESTOS CAP ERAN DE INTRODUCCIÓN**

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR! ALIMENTE A MI CEREBRO CON IDEAS :D**

**XERXES ELI**


	7. Chapter 7

**EL VERANO ME PONE LENTA :C JUJU LO SIENTO MUCHO U.U AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS :D**

**CAPITULO 7**

Hermione cerró rápidamente la puerta de su cuarto y se dejó caer al suelo con un largo suspiro, estaba cansada, esa era la verdad y tener que soportar el poco profesionalismo de Ronald junto a los constantes coqueteos de esa nueva profesora a Severus solo habían servido para gastar aún más su mente (Pero no podía negar que en sus pensamientos torturar a esos dos había sido muy bonito). Pasó ambas manos por su cabello y se levantó del suelo, sacándose de encima su túnica escolar la cual unos segundos después tuvo la compañía de su suéter y sus zapatos; y así como estaba, se lanzó a la cama ignorando el resplandor verde que en aquellos instantes tenía su chimenea.

Severus la vio tendida en la cama, con el rostro hundido en una de las almohadas, el cabello totalmente revuelto y algunas ropas escolares tiradas por la habitación. Se acercó lentamente a la cama y pasó una de sus manos por aquella mata de rizos castaños que desprendían un delicioso aroma a vainilla

**-Hola-**susurró Hermione, acomodándose en la cama para poder verlo

**-Hola-**respondió**-No te preocupes, solo vine a ver como estabas-**

**-Estoy cansada-**dijo ella**-Tengo sueño-**

**-Lo sé-**respondió él tocando la mejilla de la joven**-No haz dormido bien últimamente-**

**-Tú culpa-**

**-Me declaro culpable-**

La chica sonrió al mismo tiempo que veía como su pareja se sacaba los zapatos y la túnica para así poder tenderse en la cama a su lado. Hermione le hizo un espacio antes de apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del hombre y abrazarlo. Severus había resultado ser una excelente almohada, una muy cálida y con un rico aroma a pergamino viejo y rosas… ¿Rosas? La castaña se separó abruptamente y frunció el ceño ¿Por qué Severus tendría aquel aroma tan empalagoso y repugnante? Y la respuesta vino como un balde de agua fría.

Aquella "profesora" había impregnado el cuerpo de su novio con su olor repulsivo tan solo al tocarlo

**-Y ahora que pasa-**

**-Hueles a ella-**dijo Hermione**-Esa…esa perra…-**

Severus levantó una ceja al escuchar aquellos términos en la boca de Hermione. Por lo general ella era una chica muy educada, salvo los momentos en que él le hacía perder la razón y ciertamente ella nunca había llegado a utilizar aquel lenguaje

**-¿Hermione…?-**

**-Te estuvo viendo como si fueras un pedazo de carne-**dijo ella contra su pecho, sujetando con fuerza la levita negra del hombre**-Y…poco menos te ofreció sus pechos en bandeja-**

**-Bueno, no me interesan unos pechos falsos como los de ella, porque ciertamente, si, son falsos-**

**-¿Y se los tocaste?-**dijo indignada

**-Fue sin querer-**se excusó**-Además…los únicos pechos que me interesan son los tuyos Granger-**

El tono carmesí cubrió el rosto de la castaña, más aun cuando la mano de su profesor tocó lentamente cada uno de los botones de su blusa para desabrocharlos

**-Esa tipa es tan fácil…me gustan los retos-**dijo el pelinegro bajando la blusa por los brazos de su alumna**-Tu eres un reto Granger-**

Hermione cerró los ojos cuando la mano de Severus fue a su espalda y desabrochó con destreza su sujetador. No importaba cuantas veces lo hubieran hecho, había algo en la mirada de Severus que la hacía estremecer cuando la desnudaba con tanta paciencia, recorriendo con las yemas de sus dedos cada porción de piel, buscando algún lunar nuevo, alguna peca o quizás algún punto que la hiciera estremecer más

**-Mírame-**susurró en el oído de la joven

Abrió los ojos lentamente, al mismo tiempo que Severus bajaba el cierre de su falda y deslizaba aquel pedazo de tela por las piernas de su alumna. Ella juntó automáticamente sus muslos y Severus rió

**-Te he visto millares de veces-**

**-Si…pero…-**

Él le levantó la barbilla y besó velozmente los labios de la castaña

**-Vas a dormir Granger, es por eso que voy a vestirte-**dijo quitando las calcetas de las pantorrillas de su alumna

**-No…no quiero-**comentó ella cuando vio las ropas que venían por el aire

**-¿Cómo?-**

Hermione no dijo nada más, se dedicó a sacar uno por uno cada botón de esa levita interminable y luego de aquella camisa siempre blanca inmaculada. Se tomó un tiempo para tocar suavemente el pecho de su pareja con las palmas de sus manos, sintiendo como él se estremecía bajo aquel toque inocente que solo ella podía entregarle

**-Quiero borrar ese aroma-**susurró Hermione desabrochando el cinturón**-No me gustan las rosas-**

**-A mí tampoco-**dijo él observando fijamente los ojos maleados de la castaña

Ambos sonrieron cuando la joven lanzó lejos aquella traba de cuero y metal que mantenía fijos los pantalones de Snape, provocando un pequeño ruido que pronto fue aplacado por el sonido de unos pantalones arrojados hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

Y así, vestidos solo con unas bragas y un bóxer, ambos ocupantes de aquella cama decidieron que era hora de dormir. Ella arrimada a él como su fuera un salvavidas, él abrazándola con fuerza

**-Me gusta que tu cama sea tan pequeña-**comentó el hombre

**-Sí, es la excusa perfecta para dormir así-**y se pegó más al pecho de su acompañante**-Eres la cama perfecta-**dijo subiendo a su cuerpo

Severus rió ante la ocurrencia de la joven y dejó que ella se acomodara a su cuerpo al igual que otras noches. Cuando la castaña se quedó quieta él acomodó sus manos en la espalda baja, mientras que ella juntaba ambas manos en el pecho de él.

Honey despertó antes de que el sol apareciera en el firmamento, había tenido una pesadilla de la cual no quería volver a acordarse nunca más. Salió de la cama y se vistió rápidamente sin importarle mucho la apariencia de su rostro porque obviamente las ojeras iban a aparecer en cualquier momento. Necesitaba calmarse y ya que ahora no tenía a Victorie o a Teddy solo podía recurrir a un lugar en todo Hogwarts para poder aplacar sus nervios.

Salió sigilosamente de su cuarto y luego de la sala común de Gryffindor, daba gracias a Merlín que aún fuera demasiado temprano para que alguien estuviera levantando porque no quería dar explicaciones del porque iba descalza hacia la sala de los menesteres. Agradecía enormemente aquellas historias de su tío George sobre aquel cuarto; desde su octavo cumpleaños lo visitaba con frecuencia para pensar, dibujar o simplemente escaparse del mundo como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Llegó al tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado y pasó tres veces frente a él con un solo pensamiento "Necesito un lugar para pensar, necesito un lugar para pensar". La puerta apareció automáticamente frente a ella y Honey no dudó en entrar.

Sus ojos se adaptaron rápidamente a la luz que aquel lugar le ofrecía. Se dejó caer en el piso alfombrado y observó el techo que dejaba ver el cielo del amanecer. Ella hacia lo mismo en casa cuando ya no tenía ganas de dibujar o simplemente estaba demasiado cansada para aquello, bajaba las escaleras y se tiraba en la alfombra de su casa a observar como la luna era reemplazada por el sol hasta que llegaba su padre y la regañaba por no ponerse calcetines.

Suspiró, aquel horrible sueño había empezado con la figura de su padre, ella estaba con él conversando como lo hacía cada día y de pronto él la olvidaba…era como si nunca en su vida la hubiera visto. Y lo peor era que en este tiempo aquel sueño si podía cumplirse.

Eso no fue lo único, Honey lo recordaba aunque quería borrarlo de su mente; su padre y su madre se desmaterializaban frente a sus ojos mientras toda su familia le gritaba que era su culpa, que ella había matado a sus padres y a su hermano

**-Joder…-**dijo agitando su cabeza**-No…no, debo olvidar eso-**

¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Aquello podía hacerse realidad en aquel tiempo, ella podía perder a ambos, podía llegar a no existir…

Honey se desesperó, tenía miedo, no quería dejar a su padre solo, no quería que él la olvidara, aunque Severus tuviera una reputación de hombre frío y sin sentimientos, con su hija era el mejor padre del mundo, uno cariñoso, protector, aquel que siempre estaba allí para su pequeña. Ella no quería perder al único ser que la hacía sentir verdaderamente segura, no importaba cuantas veces Harry la hubiera acunado, cuantas veces Teddy la hubiera defendido de los chicos mayores y brabucones de otras casas, su padre era el único ser que la hacía sentir como segura.

Y ahora en ese año en el cual todavía no era creada, Honey se sentía sola.

Quiso contener las lágrimas que pujaban por salir de sus ojos pero no puedo, la impotencia de no poder hacer algo que la devolviera a su tiempo fue más fuerte que su orgullo. Quería volver, debía volver con su padre y tíos, nunca debió haber viajado en el tiempo porque si ese sueño se cumplía…

Un sonido la hizo salir de aquel llanto silencioso, levantó su mirada y encontró un espejo de cuerpo completo el cual nunca había visto en toda su vida, limpió sus lágrimas y avanzó a gatas hasta quedar frente al espejo donde observó con cuidado la imagen que este le devolvía.

Allí estaba su padre (con su ya típica cara de hastíos que ella adoraba porque era propicia para ponerle sus dedos índice en cada comisura y forzar una sonrisa que luego de unos segundos pasaba a ser verdadera) junto a su madre y su hermano mellizo.

Ella estiró la mano y tocó lentamente aquel reflejo. La imagen que ese misterioso espejo mostraba, era uno de sus sueños más grandes, uno que podía obtener si se esforzaba y dejaba de lado aquella inseguridad.

**-Pero…tengo miedo-**dijo ella viendo la imagen de sus padres y a su hermano**-¿Y si esto es un error?-**

Las tres personas que estaban en el espejo negaron con la cabeza y el más joven se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de ella para poder abrazarla. Honey se congeló al sentir verdaderamente como el brazo del muchacho la rodeaba proporcionándole aquel reconfortante calor

_**-Yo sé que puedes hermanita-**_

Y dicho esto, aquella imagen se desvaneció dejando solo la figura reflejada de Honey en el suelo con los ojos abiertos y con el corazón latiendo a mil.

Se levantó de donde estaba y observó con detenimiento aquel espejo tan particular, sobre todo aquella inscripción que tenía en su marco "_Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse" _

**-Vaya…que raro-**dijo apartándose unos centímetros**-¿Qué querrá decir?-**

En la sala común de Gryffindor todo era alboroto, los alumnos mayores bajaban de sus cuartos mientras que los más pequeños terminaban de arreglar sus ropas para ir a explorar el castillo.

En un sillón frente a la chimenea, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley terminaban de refregarse los ojos para poder despertar de una vez por todas, aquella partida de ajedrez mágico los había mantenido despiertos toda la noche eso, más los ronquidos de Neville, una combinación peligrosa.

**-¿Por qué Hermione y Ginny se demoran tanto en bajar?-**dijo Ron**-Ya es hora del desayuno y me muero de hambre-**

Harry negó con la cabeza y golpeó suavemente el hombro de su amigo

**-Tu siempre estas hambriento-**

**-Estoy en pleno desarrollo, necesito alimentarme-**se defendió Ron**-Oh, mira allí viene mi hermana-**

Ginny se tapó la boca para que nadie la viera bostezar y dio un pequeño salto al llegar al último escalón de la escalera, acción que no pasó desapercibida por Harry a quien se le tiñeron las mejillas al verla con aquella cara tan tierna que solía colocar en las mañanas

**-Buenos días-**dijo la pelirroja sentándose al lado de su novio**-Huevos y tostadas suena bien ¿No lo creen?-**

**-Falta Hermione-**dijo Harry

**-Mmmm, no la escuché en su cuarto-**dijo ella acomodando su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro

**-Tal vez ya bajó a desayunar-**sugirió Ron**-Ya saben lo madrugadora que es-**

**-No lo creo-**dijo Ginny

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Porque viene bajando las escaleras-**

Hermione Granger siempre se había destacado por sus notas, su espléndido comportamiento y su impecable presentación personal…pero en esos momentos su imagen dejaba mucho que desear. Aquel cabello rebelde a lo cual todos estaban acostumbrados, hoy se encontraba peor que nunca y era obvio que esas ropas habían sido puestas con prisas

**-Hermione ¿Pero qué te pasó?-**

**-Me quedé dormida Harry-**contestó como si nada**-Vengan, ya es hora del desayuno-**

**-¡POR FIN MERLÍN SE APIADÓ DE MÍ!-**Exclamó Ron**-Vamos, muevan sus traseros, tengo hambre-**

Los tres Gryffidor's restantes suspiraron ante aquella actitud tan infantil que poseía su amigo pelirrojo, pero lo siguieron de cerca porque no podían engañar a nadie, tenían hambre, pero eso no era razón para que cierto pelinegro no se diera cuenta que su mejor amiga tenía en su cuello una marca de beso que ayer en la noche no poseía.

**-¿Qué pasa Harry?-**dijo Hermione observando a su amigo

**-Nada-**mintió**-Solo…se me hace raro verte tan desarreglada-**

Hermione se ruborizó he intentó esconder su sonrojo bajo una cascada de cabello castaño. Ella podía engañar a muchas personas, pero Harry era como su hermano y a un hermano es muy difícil de engañar

**-¡Hey! Fíjate por donde vas-**

**- Tu fíjate por donde vas pelirrojo-**

Hermione levantó su mirada solo para ver como Honey observaba amenazantemente a Ron y por un momento, vio aquella penetrante mirada que Severus solía regalar tan amablemente a los niños de primero en aquella chica

**-Yo no soy el que anda corriendo por los pasillos-**

**-Quizás es porque tu cerebro tan minúsculo te lo impide, en fin, es todo un logro que una zanahoria pueda hablar, tu comunidad debe estar orgullosa-**

Ron iba a responder, pero las risas de Ginny y Harry lo hicieron cambiar de objetivo, tiempo suficiente para que Honey saliera corriera con dirección desconocida llamando la atención de Hermione

**-Chicos…mmm ¿Saben? Los alcanzo luego olvidé...olvidé que debo mostrarle el castillo a Honey-**

**-¿No que se lo habías mostrado completo ayer?-**

**-¡HOGWARTS ES BASTANTE GRANDE!-**

Honey llegó jadeante a la oficina de la directora McGonagall. Estaba decidida, y su decisión era ayudar a arreglar su giratiempos.

Pero eso no significaba que quería volver inmediatamente a su época.

Dijo la contraseña y esperó a que la escalera la transportara hacia la puerta que de su despacho, golpeó y esperó a que se le confiriera la autorización para entrar. Cuando McGonagall la dejó pasar, ella bajó su cabeza

**-Buenos días Honey-**saludó la mujer

**-Buenos días-**

La chica se sentó frente a la mujer que por toda su vida siempre había llamado madrina y levantó la mirada

**-¡Por Merlín!-**exclamó la directora**-Pero mi niña ¿Qué te pasó?-**

**-No…no dormí muy bien que digamos-**

Minerva miró a la hija de Severus y Hermione con pena, quizás no apoyara esa relación pero eso no significaba que aquella chica no tocara un punto sensible en su corazón, a fin de cuentas ella había llegado con un noble propósito que cumplir, cualquier chico que pasa por lo que ella estaba pasando quiere hacer aquello, lo había visto miles de veces en Harry Potter y ahora verlo en Honey era igual de impactante e igual de conmocionante.

Ella era solo una chica que quería conocer a su madre ¿Qué había de malo en eso?

Fue por eso que McGonagall la abrazó, aun cuando ella sabía que Severus no era una persona muy adepta al contacto físico y probablemente aquella chica había heredado esa cualidad de su padre. Pero no era así.

Honey la abrazó con fuerza y dejó escapar energeticamente sus lágrimas, empapando la túnica de la mujer

**-No…no quiero…no quiero…-**

**-Ya, ya tranquila-**

**-¡No quiero…no quiero perderlos!-**

**-No lo harás Honey-**dijo McGonagall acariciando los rizos de la pelinegra**-Yo te ayudaré a eso-**

**-Quiero ayudar-**susurró la menor**-Ne…necesito hacerlo-**

**-Ya lo estás haciendo-**

Honey lloró en silencio aferrada a la única persona que conocía en aquel tiempo.

Mientras que detrás de la puerta, Hermione Granger se sobaba el pecho por una fuerte presión sobre su corazón.

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, PROXIMO CAP DENTRO DE ESTA SEMANA O ME CRUCIAN!**

**EL VERANO ME MATA LENTAMENTE, COMPRENDAN A ESTA POBRE ALMA(?)**

**UN BESASO, XERXES ELI**


	8. Chapter 8

**QUIERO LLUVIA :C EL SOL ME DERRITE LENTAMENTE EL CEREBRO. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**

**CAPITULO 8**

El fin de semana había pasado demasiado rápido para el gusto de todos, de un momento a otro habían dejado sus camas, juegos, pláticas y libros para dirigirse velozmente hacia el Gran comedor donde un desayuno un tanto apurado los esperaba y así poder llegar a la clase de Transformaciones. La mayoría de los hombres se mostraban más que ansiosos por tener aquella clase, como no, si esa mañana la nueva profesora había asistido al desayuno con algunas prendas que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación; los únicos dos alumnos que parecían no reaccionar antes "los encantos" de la profezorra eran Harry y Neville, los cuales solo tenían ojos para las chicas de cabellera roja y rubia que iban delante de ellos conversando animadamente con las jóvenes Gryffindor's de alborotados rizos.

Honey había logrado penetrar en aquel grupo sin mayores problemas. Su tía Ginny la había animado (como siempre lo hacía en casa) a sentarse con ellos para conversar y compartir algún bocadillo que su madre, la señora Weasley, le enviaba casi a diario por lechuza. Al principio se sintió incomoda, todavía sentía sus ojos rojos por llorar sobre el hombro de su madrina y no quería dar explicaciones a nadie sobre aquello. Luego, aquella incomodidad se fue esfumando cuando su tía Luna comenzó a hablar sobre aquellas criaturas tan raras que obviamente no existían (O eso pensaba la mayoría de los presentes) logrando que todos se rieran al final de su explicación. Su tío Neville también había hecho lo suyo, era increíblemente fácil hacerlo sonreír y que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo, sobre todo cuando tío Harry contaba alguna anécdota de años anteriores; era esos momentos en los cuales Honey escuchaba con total atención ya que en cada uno de esos recuerdos su madre estaba presente

**-¿Nerviosa?-**

**-Un…un poco-**dijo Honey a su madre

**-Tranquila, ninguna profesora se compara a McGonagall-**dijo la castaña

Hermione se sentó a su lado en la clase al igual que Ginny, ahora que ambas amigas estaban cursando el mismo grado querían estar más tiempo juntas; y de igual forma, tanto la castaña como la pelirroja querían integrar a Honey al colegio fue por ello que ninguno de sus viejos amigos se extrañaron cuando las tres tomaron posiciones en los primeros asientos del salón

**-¿Será igual de come libros que Hermione?-**cuestionó Ron a Harry en su susurro

**-No lo sé, y a fin de cuentas ¿Por qué te importa? Pensé que no te caía muy bien-**

**-Mis razones tendré-**cortó Ron, sacando su libro de la mochila**-Pero el domingo la vi bajo un árbol leyendo sobre aritmacia y runas antiguas-**

Harry negó con la cabeza y luego se sentó entre medio de Ron y Neville. Sacó su libro y esperó a que comenzaran las clases una vez por todas. Estaba emocionado, esa era la verdad, es decir ¿Quién no? ¡ERA EL PRIMER AÑO EN QUE NO DEBIA PREOCUPARSE POR VOLDEMORT! Este año iba a asegurar buenas notas para poder ingresar a la escuela de Aurores, aunque ya tenía una beca más que completa él quería ganársela como todo buen estudiante y demostrar con sus notas de lo que era capaz. _"Merlín, en esos momentos soné tan Hermione"_ había pensado el pelinegro cuando fue a presentar su renuncia a la beca _"Ella hubiera estado tan orgullosa si me hubiera escuchado…" _Y como no, Hermione fue una de las primeras en felicitarlo al saber que iba a tomar el conducto normal e iba a realizar todos los exámenes para poder cumplir sus sueños, a diferencia de Ron que poco menos pegó el grito en el cielo al escuchar semejante "estupidez".

La puerta del salón se abrió e inmediatamente todas las voces se callaron cuando vieron pasar a la profesora hacia adelante con una sonrisa en su cara. Varios chicos suspiraron y más de alguno se acomodó el cabello solo para que la nueva maestra posara sus ojos en ellos.

Ninguno lo consiguió.

**-Sean todos bienvenidos-**dijo ella posando sus manos en el escritorio y dejando que el escote de su vestido claro se marcara descaradamente**-Es un agrado ser la profesora que abra el año escolar de séptimo año-**

"_Abra las clases, no las cremalleras de los hombres_"pensó Honey mirando con odio a la profesora

**-Sé qué McGonagall es una excelente profesora en esta asignatura y no puedo compararme con ella en algunos saberes, solo espero que logren entenderme, a fin de cuentas, soy nueva en esto, así que demos lo mejor de nosotros ¿Está bien?-**

La mayoría del salón asintió energéticamente al escuchar aquellas palabras dichas con infinita dulzura por parte de Amelie Perfitt, profesora que en esos instantes ya se había ganado un espacio en los corazones del noventa y nueve porciento de los hombres. Por su parte a Honey solo le dio diabetes por tanta azúcar soltada sin reparo

**-Bien, para empezar haremos un examen-**dijo moviendo su cabello castaño**-Quiero ver a qué nivel están-**

**-Ella puede ver mi nivel en mi habitación si así lo desea-**susurró Ron al oído de Harry

**-Ron-**lo recriminó Harry**-¿Y así quieres que Hermione se fije en tí?-**

**-Bueno, mientras ella y yo no tengamos nada serio…-**

**-Cerdo-**negó Harry y se concentró en el pergamino que Neville le había entregado**-Deja de hablar payasadas y concéntrate en tu examen-**

Ron suspiró resignado y tomó de mala gana aquel pedazo de papel que su amigo le había tendido. Y suspiró de muy mala gana cuando contempló las preguntas que aquel pergamino tenia…y él que creía McGonagall era una profesora estricta…

**-Tienen hasta el cambio de hora, luego haremos un examen práctico-**sentenció la bruja**-No se preocupen por la calificación…es solo para saber desde donde debo empezar a enseñarles, suerte a todos-**

**-Que fácil-**dijo Hermione lo suficientemente alto como para que Honey lo escuchara.

Hermione se concentró en su examen, lo tuvo listo en menos de media hora y estaba segura que iba a obtener la calificación máxima sin problemas, los exámenes de McGonagall eran mil veces peor que estos y sinceramente, ya se sentía confiada para su examen práctico.

Había estudiado en verano ¿Qué tiene de malo? Era una de sus costumbres y jamás iba a dejar de ser "Una sabelotodo", además era una buena instancia para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Severus y leer tranquilamente mientras el aroma de él la impregnaba, algunas veces era mucho mejor y él leía para ella, aunque claro, siempre que algo no le parecía correcto sus comentarios sarcásticos no dudaban en salir.

Comenzó a escanear el salón con su mirada que denotaba aburrimiento, solo podía retirarse del salón si algún otro estudiante terminaba o, en su defecto, si pasaba media hora de clases. Ninguna de las dos se estaba cumpliendo. Algunos Slytherin todavía estaban muy concentrados en sus exámenes, hasta Draco parecía esforzarse de manera sobre humana para concebir una buena calificación y así, quizás obtener alguna sonrisa exclusiva por parte de la nueva profesora; algunos Ravenclaw seguían examinandos cada una de sus preguntas y los Hufflepuff allí presentes estaban dando, más que un examen, un informe.

"_Hombres"_ pensó Hermione negando con la cabeza

Pero pronto su vista se volvió a una masa de cabellos negros de la cual salía un sonido muy parecido a un suspiro. Hermione alzó las cejas cuando Honey volvió a suspirar y a rascarse la cabeza como si estuviera enfrentado un dilema existencial, acción que no pasó desapercibida por la profesora

**-¿Sucede algo señorita Burton?-**preguntó con cansancio la maestra

**-No, solo…creo que terminé ¿Puedo retirarme?-**

**-Todavía no ha pasado la hora y ningún otro compañero ha terminado…-**

**-Yo terminé-**dijo Hermione rápidamente

La mirada de acero que la profesora Perfitt les dedicó, no logró incomodarlas ni un poco, tantos años soportando a Snape y sus ojos penetrantes estaban haciendo maravillas en esos momentos, pero para la mayoría de los alumnos, aquella mirada que obviamente era de desagrado era una de estima ¿A qué profesor no le gusta que sus alumnos sean aventajados?

**-Pueden retirarse, al cambio de bloque vienen a realizar el práctico-**

**-Sí, profesora-**respondieron ambas al unísono

Honey resopló al tiempo que entregaba su pergamino a aquella mujer en el "futuro" le hacía su vida escolar imposible y salió sin decir nada más del salón. Hermione se apresuró a entregar el suyo y tomar sus cosas para seguir a la chica.

Se sentó en el piso y apoyó su espalda en la fría pared de piedra del castillo, sacó su libro de aritmancia avanzada junto con algunas varitas de regaliz que comenzó a morder casi de inmediato, quería sacarse esa sensación de rabia y enojo que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que esa profezorra se presentaba en su campo visual, no importaba el tiempo, Honey nunca iba a poder pasar a esa mujer

**-Pensé que ibas a estar más lejos-**

**-No, a fin de cuentas luego hay que volver-**respondió la pelinegra levantando su mirada

Los ojos maleados de ambas se encontraron y el pecho de Hermione volvió a sentir aquella presión sobre él, pero como siempre lo dejó pasar. Se sentó al lado de la joven y recibió de buena gana lo que ella le estaba ofreciendo, aquellas varitas de regaliz eran de sus favoritas, sabor a fresas

**-Y… ¿Qué te pareció la primera clase?-**

**-Aburrida-**respondió rápidamente**-Sinceramente, esas preguntas las puede responder un alumno de tercero sin mayores inconvenientes-**

**-Habían algunas complicadas, aunque en sí, tienes toda la razón-**

**-Mi madrina haría un mejor trabajo-**dijo Honey cambiando la página de su libro**-¿Y viste como iba vestida? ¿O cómo se exhibió en el desayuno? Puaf, no aguanto verle la cara-**

Hermione compartía la misma idea que ella, tenía tantas ganas de lanzarle una maldición a esa mujer, cada día la encontrara poco menos que acosando a Severus, arrinconándolo y mostrándole ese pronunciado escote que usaba a diario

**-Zorra-**dijo Hermione un poco alto

**-No, profezorra-**le respondió Honey riendo**-Le va bien ¿No lo crees?-**

Las mejillas de las castañas se tiñeron de rojo al darse cuenta que su voz la había traicionado y se había dejado llevar por el enojo acumulado de ese fin de semana, debía ser más cuidadosa, a fin de cuentas iba a tener que aguantar comportamientos como esos por algunos meses más…o eso iba a intentar hacer, bueno, de todas formas a Severus tampoco le agradaba mucho su nueva compañera de trabajos, así que le daba una semana más antes de que él la pusiera en su lugar.

Hermione suspiró y apoyó su espalda en la pared al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas volvían a su tonalidad normal

**-Sí, creo que tienes razón-**

Honey sonrió y volvió a centrar su vista en la página de su libro de aritmancia, había aprendido algo nuevo sobre su madre, lo fácil que era avergonzarla.

A ella no le importaba si alguien la escuchaban decir a viva voz que Amelie Perfitt era una zorra de las más grandes del mundo, que odiaba adivinación, que uno de sus mayores miedos eran las alturas o alguna que otra palabrota que se le escapaba de sus labios, no, Honey era muy liberar en ese punto. Fue por eso que decidió guardar aquella pequeña reseña para el futuro "_Papá debería estar orgulloso por ese pensamiento tan Slytherin_"

**-Oye Honey, quisiera preguntarte algo-**dijo la castaña con mucho nerviosismo

**-Dispara-**

**-¿Por qué…por qué el sábado en la mañana estabas llorando en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall?-**

El libro pasó a segundo plano y los ojos maleados de Honey se centraron en su madre

**-¿Escuchaste algo?-**

**-No…solo…solo te seguí y…te escuché llorar-**

Maldición, maldición, ¡Maldición! Su madre no debía enterarse de nada ¡De nada! Si alguien llegaba a enterarse de algo todo se iba por el retrete y de paso, su vida iba a seguir el mismo camino. Comenzó a temblar y en un gesto de desesperación, se desabrochó el primer botón de su blusa

**-¿Honey?-**

**-No es nada-**mintió**-Es solo que…mis padres me mandaron una carta…mi hermano está muy enfermo-**

**-Oh…lo siento mucho-**

Hermione se sintió mal, ahora entendía ese "No quiero perderlo" que había logrado escuchar detrás de la puerta, cualquier hermano reaccionaria así si el otro se enferma. Fue por eso que al verla tan desprotegida y sola en esos momentos, decidió envolverla en sus brazos. No la conocía a cabalidad, solo algunas cosas puntuales, pero no había que ser un genio para saber que esa chica necesitaba el calor de una persona en esos instantes

**-No quise entrometerme-**

**-No importa-**dijo ella devolviéndole el abrazo**-Gracias-**

Se quedaron así por unos segundos, hasta que la más joven de las dos se separó y limpió las pocas lágrimas que habían logrado salir por sus ojos

**-¿Quieres mucho a tu hermano?-**

**-Si-**dijo sin dudar**-Es el mayor y siempre me lo restriega, son dos minutos de diferencia-**Honey había soñado muchas veces con él, siempre en una actitud parecida a su padre, aquella tan petulante y arrogante que solo Severus Snape podía tener**-Es algo molestoso, sobreprotector y muy bromista algunas veces, pero…pero es mi hermano, mi mellizo y lo quiero-**

La castaña la miró con ternura, podía comprender por lo que esa chica estaba pasando, ahora se encontraba sola en Hogwarts, sus padres estaban lejos y en este mismo instante su hermano se encontraba enfermo…ella había pasado por algo similar, sus padres habían muerto hace poco y ahora solo podía apoyarse en sus amigos y sobre todo en Severus…pero tenía miedo a fin de cuentas, ese miedo a que los descubrieran y que nadie entendiera que aquel amor que ellos se profesaban era puro y no un acto de perversión como muchos lo tildarían. Honey era como ella, estaba "sola", tenía miedo…

**-Se pondrá mejor-**dijo al final

**-Lo sé, Trey es un hueso duro de roer…pero es mi hermano y me preocupo por él-**

Hermione tocó sus cabellos y volvió a sonreírle, quería calmarla a fin de cuentas fue ella quien sacó aquel tema a colación. Dejó que su mano descendiera por aquella cabellera negra y pudo descubrir lo dócil que era a pesar de verse al igual que sus incontrolables rizos. Aquello lo había aprendido de su madre, cada vez que la veía mal la suave mano de su progenitora acariciaba con mimo aquella mata castaña y, como si fuera un hechizo tranquilizador, todo aquel nerviosismo existente en su cuerpo se iba.

Dejó que su mano terminara aquel largo tramo, Honey tenía el cabello demasiado largo, (hasta la cintura y eso que era rizado) y tomó el libro que minutos antes la joven estaba leyendo

**-Toma-**

**-Gracias-**respondió un poco apenada**-Por todo-**

**-Tranquila, será nuestro secreto-**

Su secreto, el primero que tenía con su madre…bueno, era totalmente una mentira pero no importaba, era su secreto

**-¿Aritmancia avanzada?-**

**-Oh…ah sí, buenos es que…ah…me gusta saber sobre los viajes en el tiempo, ya sabes, líneas temporales, hechos probables, condiciones estándares…es interesante-**

**-Los viajes en el tiempo son peligrosos-**

"_No tienes que decirlo dos veces mamá"_

**-Pero no me vas a negar de que son un tema bastante atrayente-**

La verdad era dicha, Honey quería saber todo lo posible para poder ayudar a su madrina y a Dumbledore a reparar su giratiempos, fue por eso que, poco menos le arrebató a la biblioteca de Hogwarts todos los libros sobre aritmancia y comenzó su investigación sobre aquel tema. ¿Qué? Ella no iba a quedarse sentada mientras otros intentaban arreglar su problema, porque ella sola se había metido en eso y como siempre le decía su padre "_Debes hacerte responsable de tus errores, Honey_" Si, eso era lo que estaba haciendo, iba a enfrentar todo lo que viniera por delante, no importaba como, pero lo iba a lograr y cuando eso pasara…iba a guardar su precioso giratiempos y lo iba a ocupar cuando fuera necesario hacerlo.

El timbre sonó, señal de que el tiempo de descanso para ambas había terminado y debían volver a enfrentar a la profesora Perfitt

**-Vamos-**dijo Hermione levantándose del suelo y ofreciendo su ayuda para que la joven de cabellos negros se levantara

**-Sí, no quiero darle algún motivo para que vuelva a obsérvame como lo hizo antes de retirarme del salón-**dijo Honey guardando su libro**-Tu cambien te percataste ¿Verdad? ¡Poco menos nos quería matar por saber!-**

**-Eso demuestra su poca ética-**

**-¿Qué esperabas de una profezorra?-**

Y esta vez, las risas de ambas no lograron ser aplacadas

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Oh joder, estoy muerto ¿Qué nos toca ahora?-**se quejó Ron estirándose tan alto era luego de aquella agitada clase práctica con la profesora Perfitt

**-Defensa-**dijo Harry sacando el horario de su mochila**-Con Snape-**

**-Tenía que ser Lunes-**reclamó el pelirrojo**-No sé cómo me convenciste de volver al colegio Harry, ahora podríamos estar en los entrenamientos con los Aurores sin tener que verle la cara al amargado de Snape-**

**-Ronald-**lo reprendieron Hermione y Ginny al mismo tiempo

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua y siguió avanzando con sus brazos cruzados por detrás de su cabeza, con aire despreocupado

**-Sigue siendo un inmaduro-**dijo Ginny**-¿Acaso no se da cuenta que gracias a Snape su trasero está a salvo?-**

**-Ya sabes cómo es Ron-**dijo Luna**-Pero últimamente los nargles están rondándolo mucho…dile que tenga cuidado-**

**-Oh si…se lo diré-**recalcó la pelirroja**-¿Qué tienes ahora Luna?**

**-Runas antiguas-**

**-Está bien, nos encontramos en la biblioteca-**El grupo se separó, los Gryffindor's siguieron su camino hasta el aula de defensa en el tercer piso, mientras que Luna iba con una sonrisa hacia Runas en el sexto.

Honey iba guardando cada uno de los detalles que la rodeaban, era increíble poder estar al lado de su madre y de sus tíos de esta manera, observaba como Harry iba de la mano con Ginny aun con un dejo de vergüenza que era el mismo que ella presenciaba en su tiempo (A fin de cuentas, su tío Harry era un hombre muy tímido) en como Neville sudaba con cada paso que lo acercaba más al aula de defensa (Ella sabía lo que su padre le causaba a su jefe de casa cuando era un estudiante, bueno, de vez en cuando seguía provocándole pequeños escalofríos al futuro profesor de Herbologia) y por sobre todas las cosas, en como su madre se preparaba mentalmente para la siguiente clase…

La clase que su padre impartía.

Si bien aquello podía ser una costumbre que ella no conocía, a Honey se le hacía demasiado curioso que alguien apretara tan fuerte contra su pecho los libros de clases y que bajara la mirada intentando ocultar el sonrojo evidente que estaba invadiendo su rostro.

"_Quien lo diría mamá, tu sí que eres un libro abierto ¿Acaso no has aprendido nada de papá?"_

Se detuvieron al unísono al estar frente a la puerta de roble que era la entrada a salón de DCAO, allí ya se encontraban algunos alumnos de otras casas, sobre todo Slytherin comandados por el indiscutible príncipe de esa generación, Draco Malfoy.

Honey lo observó atentamente, conocía la historia perfectamente sobre aquel rubio, la había escuchado de su boca directamente cuando tenía tiernos cuatro años, respetaba a su tío Draco, sí, se había equivocado como todo hombre pero ella lo entendía, él solo quería proteger a su familia, cualquier persona haría eso, más un Slytherin, donde la familia y los amigos son un pilar fundamental. Fue por eso que se sorprendió al ver una mirada demasiado altanera en su rostro que pensó, iba dedicada hacia ella

**-Oye Weasley, fíjate por donde vas-**dijo Draco con ese tono soberbio

Demasiado tarde, Ron no se había dado cuenta por donde iba y terminó estrellándose contra la puerta del aula, el sonido de su nariz rota fue causante de dolor a más de algún estudiante, así como también fue el "timbre" para que la puerta se abriera, aun cuando la nariz de Ron sangrara a mares

**-Adentro-**dijo Severus en tono cortante, moviendo la varita y arreglando en un dos por tres la nariz de su alumno**-Y cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor Weasley-**

**-¿Pero por…?-**

**-Ron-**lo apuró Harry para que no siguiera metiendo la pata

Honey suspiró, podía hacer esto, debía hacer esto ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Bueno, en cualquier caso sus barreras de oclumancia estaban bien altas y el único recuerdo que su padre iba a ser en caso de que se le ocurriese aventurarse en su mente era uno en donde ella estaba decorando galletas de navidad en la casa de Victorie, no estaba de más ser precavida.

Severus cerró la puerta cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, y con un limpio movimiento de su varita, aquellas piezas de maderas quedaron afianzadas, sin posibilidad de salir a menos que fuera una emergencia. Comenzó a caminar hacia el pizarrón, como lo hacía estado en su salón de pociones y volteándose rápidamente le habló a la clase

**-Examen sorpresa-**

El descontento generalizado del alumnado no se hizo esperar, ni aun con la guerra se le quitaba lo murciélago a ese hombre

**-No quiero quejas, ni reclamos-**prosiguió**-Si lograron sobrevivir a la guerra, esto será pan comido para ustedes-**

"_Siempre tan dulce papá"_ pensó Honey _"No importa la época o tu edad, siempre serás el murciélago de las mazmorras"_

**-Tiene media hora, luego veremos si en verdad aprendieron algo estos años-**

Con un movimiento elegante de su varita, los pergaminos del examen fueron entregados a cada uno de los alumnos allí presentes. Honey abrió con lentitud el suyo pero la voz de su padre la detuvo de inmediato

**-¿He dicho que empiece señorita Burton?-**

**-No profesor-**

**-¿Y entonces porque está abriendo su pergamino?-**

**-Porque si se me es entregado sin mayores indicaciones creo que es porque está más que claro de que debo empezar-**dijo ella en tono irónico, tono que no pasó desapercibido por su padre

**-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor Burton, por insolente-**dijo Snape con voz calma, esa voz que tanto asustaba a Neville

**-¡Pero…!-**la mano de Hermione por debajo de la mesa la hizo callar**-Bien, como diga-**

**-Ya pueden empezar-**dijo apartándose de la mesa y caminando derecho a su escritorio.

"_Cabron"_ pensó Honey terminando de desenrollar el pergamino y leyendo su contenido _"Papá ¿Esto es tu examen?"_

Severus no apartaba su vista periférica de la mesa del frente, esa en la cual Hermione estaba sentada junto a la chica Weasley y a Burton. Aunque los alumnos se concentraran en sus exámenes él no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto mirando a Granger por el rabillo del ojo mientras fingía leer un libro sobre la materia. Sabía que debía mantener la compostura, que eran horarios de clases y que cualquier locura que cometiera en esos momentos llegaría más rápido que cualquier snicht dorada a oidos de la directora, cosa que obviamente no debía ocurrir, pero era imposible teniéndola tan cerca y si recordaba la pequeña "disputa" que habían tenido aquella mañana en su cuarto, Hermione se había ido antes de culminar cualquier asunto que hubieran empezado luego de que se enojara por aquellas marcas de besos en su cuello que obviamente ahora comenzaban a ser notorias

"_**-Antes no te quejabas-**__reclamó él abrazándola por la cintura e intentando detenerla en su salida de la cama_

_**-Antes no tenía clases-**__dijo ella ocultando aquellas nuevas marcas con su varita__**-Hablo enserio, no puedes hacer eso-**_

_**-Se ven bien ahí-**_

_**-No-**__repuso Hermione__**-Harry ya vio uno y me preguntó que me había pasado-**_

_**-Mira, hacemos milagros, el ciego puede ver-**_

_**-Hablo enserio Snape-**__reclamó terminando de arreglarse__**-Y Harry no es ciego, él es miope-**_

_El negó con la cabeza y estiró sus manos para poder volver a estrecharla contra su cuerpo y besar sus labios, amaba hacerla enojar y planeaba hacerlo justo ahora_

_**-Tal vez…deba buscar algún otro lugar…uno que solo vea yo…-**_

_Ella se puso roja y 'opuso resistencia' antes las caricias de él hasta que unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron salir de la cama y esconderse en el armario"_

Sacudió su cabeza, no podía pensar en eso ahora, debía mantener la cabeza y la mente fría ¡POR MERLÍN ESTABA EN UNA CLASE! No podía estar con el lívido alto…aunque todo era culpa de Horace y su gran estupidez, solo a él se le olvida comprar bezoar ¿Y quién tiene que salvarle el trasero? Él.

Bajó su vista hacia el libro que supuestamente estaba leyendo y comenzó a leerlo, esta vez en serio hasta que una mano delicada dejó un pergamino en su escritorio

**-Terminé-**repuso la señorita Burton

**-¿Quién le ha dado permiso para levantarse de su asiento Burton?-**

**-Usted no prestaba atención a mi mano levantada, estaba más atento a su libro-**

A esta niña había que bajarle el moño de alguna forma, nadie lo retaba, menos en su clase, y peor aún dos veces en un mismo día

**-Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor y castigada hoy a la siete en mí despacho Burton-**dijo él estrechando los ojos, ahora iba a tener que estar controlado con Hermione cuando ella bajara a tomar sus clases privadas, todo por culpa de esa niñata

**-Pero…-**la vio apretar sus manos con fuerza**-Bien ¿Puedo retirarme? O hay algo más que quiera decirme, señor-**

Severus resopló, claro que tenía otra cosa que decir

**-Agradézcanle a Burton, este examen va a ser la primera calificación del año-**

**BIEN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ME HE DEMORADO PERO TENGOS MIS RAZONES :D**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, COMENTAR Y AGREGAR :3 HACEN QUE ESCRIBIR SE SIENTA AUN MEJOR DE LO QUE YA SE SIENTE**

**UN BESASO XERXES ELI**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO…ESTO VA POR USTEDES!**

**CAPITULO 9**

Suspiró cansada y resignada ante aquella ridícula escena, nunca había pasado por aquello…bueno sí, pero no era enteramente su culpa, la profezorra de transformaciones la tenía agarrada con ella desde que tenía memoria así que esos castigos no tenían validez en sus antecedentes, pero ahora…La rabia entró a su cuerpo, joder ¡SU PADRE ERA TAN INSOPORTABLE! Honey lo conocía en SU tiempo, sabia a la perfección que algunas veces era un déspota y tirano en clases, rayaba en lo cruel con algunos de sus comentarios, era demasiado estricto y las calificaciones "Excepcional" y "Superas las expectativas" eran realmente raras en su asignatura, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que aquellas cualidades las arrastraba desde mucho antes de conocer a su madre, pero había algo de lo cual Honey nunca pudo enterrarse…algo que la mayoría de los Gryffindor había pasado…

Los castigos de su padre eran leyenda.

Tragó saliva ¿Acaso ella no era una Gryffindor? No, aun mejor ¿Ella no era su hija? Podía con eso, sus compañeros simplemente exageran, su padre no podía ser tan terrible como todos dictaban. Golpeó la puerta del despacho que tan bien conocía y esperó pacientemente a que la voz de su padre la invitara a entrar

**-Pase-**dijo una voz cortante

**-Con permiso profesor-**

Su padre la dejó pasar y cerró la puerta con un fuerte portazo que hizo estremecer los libros y frascos que estaban descansando en los estantes y de paso, la poca confianza que había podido reunir.

Snape observó a la chica con detenimiento, no podía comprender como algunos la osaban comparar con Hermione, tal vez tenían ciertas similitudes, pero obviamente eran opuestas, para empezar, los ojos de esa chica era más oscuros quizás uno o dos tonos, su piel era mucho más blanca pero sin caer a la coloración enfermiza que él poseía, además, esa chica era unos centímetros más alta que su castaña y ese cabello…se notaba a leguas el color negro azabache, nada que ver con aquel castaño como el chocolate fino que poseía Hermione ¿Cómo había gente tan ciega que no pudiera notar esas diferencias?

**-¿Profesor Snape? ¿Está en este planeta o debo ir a buscarlo?-**

Además, esa chica poseía un tono de voz tan sarcástico, digno de cualquier Slytherin

**-Veo, señorita Burton, que desea perder algunos puntos más-**dijo volviendo en sí

**-Solo quiero empezar con mi castigo, señor-**y luego añadió**-Pero no se preocupe, los veinticinco puntos que perdí con usted los recuperé en Aritmancia y Pociones-**

Dejó escapar un gruñido y le dio la espalda, pequeña insolente, esa cría ya iba a ver con quien se estaba metiendo

**-Como veo que es tan graciosita Burton, aquí tengo algo que le causará gracia-**

De su armario personal de pociones sacó un gran balde con babosas y un frasco con escarabajos que desprendían un olor asqueroso, aun guardados en aquel recipiente de vidrio

**-Cortará en finas tiras estas babosas y quiero las alas de estos bichos ¿Me ha entendido?-**

**-Pensé que el profesor de pociones era Slughorn, no usted-**susurró

**-YO soy el profesor, YO soy quien decide su castigo-**la chica levantó la mirada y lo desafió**-Ahora si no quiere perder más puntos ¡FUERA DE MI VISTA!-**

Sin apartar los ojos de la chica, esta tomó ambos recipientes y se fue a sentar en una pequeña mesa en medio del despacho, en la cual, ya había una pequeña saga para que ella pudiera completar su trabajo

**-Murciélago-**la oyó murmurar

Dejó pasar aquel comentario por el solo hecho que su puerta volvía a ser golpeaba con suavidad

**-Pase-**volvió a decir con voz cortante

La puerta se abrió lentamente y los cabellos castaños de Granger hicieron acto de presencia en el despacho de Snape, al igual que la suave esencia que desprendía la chica

**-Me disculpo, profesor Snape, pero en la cena yo…-**comenzó a explicar

**-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por impuntualidad Granger-**dijo él con naturalidad**-No me haga perder más en tiempo Granger-**

Se volteó a ambas Gryffindor´s para abrir una pequeña puerta secreta que estaba entre dos estantes repletos de ingredientes para pociones

**-¿Acaso quiere una invitación formal Granger? ¡ADENTRO!-**

Hermione no pidió que aquella orden tuviera repetición, entró poco menos que corriendo a aquella habitación oculta ante la atenta mirada de su profesor de Defensa

**-Burton-**dijo Snape llamando la atención de la chica que estaba despellejando a una babosa**-Ni se le ocurra hacer alguna estupidez mientras le doy asesorías a Granger ¿Entendió?-**

"_Créeme papá, él único que está cometiendo estupideces aquí eres tú, solo espero que te acuerdes de colocar un muffliato, no quiero traumas sobre mi concepción"_

**-Sí, señor-**

**-No quiere verme verdaderamente enojado Burton, considere este castigo…como advertencia-**

**-Como diga, señor-**dijo ella volviendo a su tarea

Volvió a resoplar antes de meterse a su laboratorio privado y cerrar la puerta con un hechizo, aquello no era necesario, pero más vale prevenir que curar.

Hermione le dedicó una tímida sonrisa cuando lo sintió detrás que ella y se giró para que él pudiera apreciar aquella sonrisa, Snape tocó con cuidado sus mejillas antes de apartar algunos rizos rebeldes y besar su frente

**-Creo que hay que empezar con las clases profesor-**dijo ella tocando la mejilla de él

**-Cállese Granger a menos que quiera perder otros cinco puntos-**

Hermione negó aun con la sonrisa en sus labios y besó el lugar el cual antes estaba tocando.

Severus se apartó luego de ese toque y volvió a adoptar aquella postura que solo usaba en las clases para empezar con las lecciones de Hermione, habló de forma lenta y lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo ella lo escuchara, de esa forma que sabía la castaña no lograba concentrarse, porque era casi un susurro, la vio cerrar los ojos y él aprovechó de tomar un libro que descansaba en bolso de la chica, siguió hablando mientras Hermione se dejaba hacer bajo el hechizo de su voz, la acorraló entre su cuerpo y la mesa que estaba en aquel lugar

**-Severus ¿Qué crees que…?-**

**-Shhh-**censuró en su oído**-Está en clases señorita Granger, debe estar callada-**

Hermione se mordió el labio y volvió a regalarse cuando lo escuchó hablar sobre algunos ingredientes clasificados como mortales.

Había sido idea suya pedir a Severus como tutor en aquella materia, pociones era su asignatura favorita desde que entró en Hogwarts aun ante los malos tratos que él les proporcionó por tantos años, aquello no mermó el entusiasmo que sentía por aquella clase, en realidad, fue un motor. Hermione quería seguir mejorando en pociones solo para cerrarle la boca a aquel murciélago…pero ella había descubierto que habían mejores forma de hacerle perder la capacidad de habla a Severus Snape.

Lo recordaba a la perfección, ella estaba finalizando su quinto año y estaba dando sus habituales rondas de prefecta por un pasillo en el cuarto piso, aún bajo la mirada de la brigada de Umbridge que, según tenía entendido, podían cumplir el deber de los prefectos, pero a ella la había designado Albus Dumbledore, no un sapo rosa así que ella no estaba infringiendo regla alguna. Había encontrado a dos parejas besándose y a unos pequeños de primero fuera de su cama, nada de qué preocuparse, casos de todos los días. Lo extraño había sucedido al dar la vuelta en una esquina del pasillo.

Snape se encontraba de espalda, jadeante y casi de rodillas en el suelo, ella no lo pensó dos veces y decidió ir en su ayuda, sabía que ese hombre era demasiado testarudo y que se iba a reusar pero no podía dejarlo así como estaba. Se acercó con sigilo hasta tocar con cuidado la espalda del hombre, donde una fina capa de sudor lograba pegar los largos cabellos del hombre a su piel. Él se volteó de inmediato a observarla

**-¿Qué cree que hace Granger?-**la reprendió bastante molesto**-Mejor aún ¿Qué cree que hace fuera de su sala común? Ya conoce las reglas, si Umbrigde llega a encontrarla…-**

**-Quise ayudarlo-**respondió ella, cortando el monologo de su profesor

Snape la escaneó con sus oscuros ojos antes de dedicarle un gruñido

**-¿Y qué le hace pensar que yo necesito su ayuda Granger?-**

**-Su estado-**

Hermione ignoró la mirada asesina que el hombre le dedicó cuando ella estiró su mano y tocó la frente de él

**-Tiene fiebre-**afirmó ella**-Debe ir a descansar, está empapado en sudor, mañana va a estar peor profesor-**

**-No me diga lo que tengo que hacer, aquí el adulto soy yo-**siseó

**-Solo quiero…-**

Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas al verse atraída hacia el cuerpo de su profesor y pronto la poca luz que se colaba por los ventanales del colegio se esfumó para convertirse en oscuridad absoluta

**-¿Pero qué…?-**

**-Cállese Granger-**dijo Snape muy cerca de su oído**-Le estoy salvando su pellejo-**

Hermione no comprendía las palabras de su profesor hasta el minuto en que escuchó la voz del sapo rosa y de ese chismoso de Flich, seguidos muy de cerca por aquellos lame botas de la brigada comandados por Malfoy. Escucharon sus voces y como los alumnos de Slytherin recibían una cálida invitación por parte de aquella mujer a probar su tan querida pluma por haber dicho una pequeña "mentira"

**-¡PERO YO VI A ALGUIEN DEAMBULANDO!-**dijo Malfoy**-ESTOY DICIENDO LA VERDAD-**

**-No debe alterarse, señor Malfoy-**la voz chillona de Umbridge se coló por la gruesa puerta del salón en el cual se encontraban ambos**-Ya vinos que aquí no hay ni un alma, ha cumplido mal su deber-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Señor Malfoy, por favor acompáñeme-**

Los pasos volvieron a resonar por el pasillo, pero ella todavía no lograba asimilar lo que acababa de vivir.

Snape la había salvado de un castigo con Umbridge y la había preferido sobre a sus alumnos de Slytherin.

El hombre dejó escapar un suspiro de dolor que fue percibido a la perfección por la joven Gryffindor. Hermione levantó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro de su profesor a escasos centímetros del suyo con un claro gesto de dolor demostrado en este, ella quiso ayudarlo, a fin de cuentas él había hecho lo mismo por ella en esos instantes, pero al levantar sus manos para poder tocar su rostro, pudo sentir algo húmedo entre sus dedos

**-Lumos-**susurró ella

Cuando su varita iluminó el salón logró observar lo que sus manos tenían.

Era la sangre de su profesor.

Horrorizada por su descubrimiento, volvió a posar sus manos en el pecho del hombre y fue en ese instante que dos ideas se posaron en su brillante mente: Su profesor estaba gravemente herido y…habían estado muy cerca en aquella situación, tanto que hasta sus ropas escolares tenían una fina capa de la sangre que empapaba la propia del profesor

**-Señor…-**

**-Ni una palabra Granger-**dijo soltando un leve gruñido de dolor

**-Pero está herido-**

**-Eso no le importa-**

Snape bajó los ojos y encontró los maleados de su alumna observándolo detenidamente.

Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca…al igual que instantes atrás, tanto que pudo apreciar las pequeñas pecas que adornaban graciosamente la nariz de su alumna

**-Debe irse a su sala Granger-**

**-No lo dejaré hasta que vaya a la enfermería-**reclamó la chica

**-No puedo y no iré ¡NO ME DE ORDENES!-**

**-¿Hay alguien allí?-**la voz del celador resonó con fuerza en el lugar

Por instinto, Snape volvió a apretar su alumna a su cuerpo mientras Hermione volvía a dejar la instancia en completa oscuridad y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la levita de su profesor.

Salvada otra vez por su temible profesor de pociones.

Snape la separó lentamente de su cuerpo y Hermione daba gracias a Merlín por la oscuridad del lugar ya que sus mejillas se habían teñido de un suave rojo al sentir la colonia de hombre de su profesor aun sobre aquel aroma metálico de la sangre

**-¿Por qué no…?-**dijo ella nerviosa

**-No puedo-**dijo cansado

El silencio se extendió entre ellos cuando se dieron cuenta de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, el pecho de Hermione subía y bajaba a un ritmo constante mientras que el de Snape carecía de este

**-Yo lo…lo puedo ayudar-**

**-No-**dijo bastante molesto**-No se meta Granger-**

**-Pero…-**

**-¡YA LE HE DICHO QUE NO GRANGER!-**

Pero ella obviamente, lo le había hecho caso.

Esa había sido la primera vez que ambos tenían un contacto más allá del profesor-alumna de casi todos los días. Hermione no podía evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas cada vez que Snape pasaba al lado de ella y desprendía aquel olor que ella pudo distinguir sobre la sangre, tampoco podía evitar mirarlo preocupada, Snape era un hombre testarudo y muy llevado a sus ideas…al igual que ella. Fueron tres semanas de constantes miradas y encontrones en los pasillos hasta que por fin ella pudo saber el porque su profesor no quería acudir a la enfermería. Aquellas heridas en su cuerpo eran causadas por Voldemort.

Y había sido justamente por un castigo impuesto por él por algo similar a lo que había hecho Honey que ella había descubierto el oscuro secreto de su profesor…y había sido justo en laboratorio donde ahora se encontraban…La camisa con sangre, el pecho subiendo y bajando pesadamente, las heridas sin cerrar, el sudor, la fiebre… _Fuera de mí vista…_

¡PAFF! El sonido de un objeto cayendo la sacó de su ensoñación, Hermione abrió sus ojos al escuchar aquella molestia, pero lo único que logró oír fue una pequeña risita por parte de su tutor

**-Señorita Granger ¿Me puede decir lo que le estaba tratando de explicar?-**

**-Muy chistoso Snape-**dijo ella empujándolo muy suavemente lejos de su cuerpo**-Lo hiciste a propósito-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-**preguntó él con inocencia fingida

Hermione tomó su libro de pociones avanzadas y se lo tiró directo al pecho, acto por el cual Snape aprovechó de descontar cinco puntos a la casa de los Leones

**-Abusas de tu autoridad ¿Lo sabes?-**

Snape rodó los ojos antes de tomar la mano de su alumna y llevarla al armario de pociones que estaba al interior de su pequeño laboratorio

**-Solo algunas veces-**dijo él sacando algunos frasco**-Y solo cuando la situación lo amerita…digamos, casi todo el tiempo-**

**-Y se puede saber ¿Cuándo no tienes el control de algo?-**

Severus esbozó una pícara sonrisa y dejó los materiales sobre el mesón antes de tomar el mentón de Hermione entre sus dedos

**-Cuando tú vas arriba-**

Los colores se subieron rápidamente al rostro de la castaña para el deleite de su tutor quien aprovechó aquel instante para indicarles su tarea para ese momento. No importaba si Hermione era su novia, tampoco importaba que llevaran casi tres años de relación a escondidas, siempre iba a adorar molestarla y hacer que perdiera la razón, desencajarla de lugar

**-Quiero que prepares la poción que te mencioné anteriormente-**

**-¿Cu…cual poción?-**

**-¿Acaso debo repetirle todo Granger?-**

**-Bueno profesor, hay veces en las cuales a usted no le importa repetirme las cosas-**respondió ella en tono inocente

Honey suspiró cuando logró arrebatar el último par de alas a esos pequeños escarabajos malolientes, al final es castigo con su padre no había sido tan malo, había despellejado cosas peores en casa cuando lo ayudaba a surtir su pequeña reserva de ingredientes en casa. Sus compañeros de casa eran unos exagerados, su padre no era tan malo después de todo.

Dejó la daga de plata sobre la mesa y de despezó como un gatito. No quería irse de ese lugar, las mazmorras eran su segundo hogar, a fin de cuentas creció ahí, rodeada de todos aquellos Slytherin que la saludaban al verla pasar, viendo a su padre corregir los ensayos de los alumnos, jugando en frente a aquella chimenea de la cual ahora solo quedaban las brasas…ahora aquel lugar se sentía diferente y de cierta forma, se veía diferente.

Ella tenía un cuarto en el despacho de su padre que ocupaba cuando todavía era muy pequeña para ser una estudiante o en las vacaciones cuando este debía quedarse a terminar con sus labores de sub director, uno que quedaba al lado de su habitación privada, y ahora que ella miraba con atención, no existía, como tampoco las protecciones que habían alrededor de la chimenea o el sillón puff donde ella solía "desaparecer" cuando leída en él.

Aquel lugar donde ella había crecido no estaba, solo era un vil recuerdo del pasado… ¿O quizás era una visión del futuro? Masajeó su cabeza, no debía pensar sobre eso en aquellos momentos, pero no podía evitarlo, los viajes en el tiempo daban mucho para pensar.

Se levantó de la silla sacudiendo su cabeza y decidida a no pensar más en el tema hasta mañana cuando fuera a hablar con su madrina sobre su giratiempos.

Cerró los frascos en los cuales se encontraban la piel de las babosas y las alas de aquellos bichos para dejarlos sobre el escritorio de su padre. En cuanto llegó a su destino no pudo evitar sentir cierta tristeza al no encontrar la fotografía que con tanto cariño solía ver su padre.

Era la primera fotografía de ella como bebé, en sus brazos.

Severus Snape no era un hombre que demostrara sus sentimientos abiertamente al mundo, aunque cuando estaba con Hermione Granger era un hombre un tanto diferente, nunca iba a dejar de ser un tipo sarcástico e irónico, aquello era parte de "su encanto", sus comentarios hirientes iban a la orden del día al igual que ese perfeccionismo casi enfermo que tenía a la hora de realizar pociones. Pero ella lo hacía cambiar de una forma casi imperceptible.

Tomó la mano de la chica entre las suyas y la ayudó a trozar unas algas que necesitaba para su poción cicatrizante, la enfermería del colegio necesitaba algunas dosis y él era el encargado de surtir a Poppy

**-Ahora debes dejarlos caer con delicadeza dentro del caldero y revolver cinco veces a favor de las manecillas del reloj-**

Hermione hizo lo que él le ordenó a la perfección, logro que se observó cuando el humo blanquecino salió del caldero

**-Excelente poción Granger, aunque creo que aquel brebaje fue demasiado fácil para usted-**

**-Creo que está perdiendo el toque, Profesor Snape-**dijo ella embotellando su poción

**-Insolente-**resopló él ayudándola en su tarea

Severus ayudó a limpiar el lugar a Hermione y una vez que todo estuvo en su lugar, salieron por la puerta oculta del laboratorio. Hermione salió primero y se sorprendió al notar que su compañera de casa ya no estaba

**-Quien lo iba a esperar, Burton terminó su trabajo-**dijo Severus avanzando hacia su escritorio y observando ambos frascos**-Parece que tiene algo más que una gran bocaza-**

**-¡SEVERUS!-**lo reprendió Hermione

Snape esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó hacia la castaña quien aún mantenía su ceño fruncido

**-No te enojes, sabes que es verdad-**le susurró al oído

**-Ni lo intentes Severus Snape, ya caí en uno de tus sucios trucos Slytherin y yo no…-**

Severus besó su cuello y la chica se calló automáticamente

**-No me importa lo que digas, yo sé que te gustan mis sucios trucos de Slytherin-**respondió él, bastante confiado a apretándola contra su cuerpo**-¿Qué tal tu primer día?-**

**-Si…bien…-**

**-¿Pasó algo?-**

**-Mmmmm, quizás-**

**-Granger-**

**-No es nada, de verdad-**dijo Hermione apartándose de sus brazos**-Es solo una idiotez-**

**-Te estas juntando mucho con tus amigos-**

Hermione negó con su cabeza y besó la mejilla de su pareja

**-No te metas con ellos-**los defendió**-Es solo que…-**

**-¿Solo que…?-**

**-¿Te acuerdas que en primer año tu "odiabas" a Harry solo porque sí?-**

**-Si-**

**-Bien, a mí me pasa algo similar con la profezorra Perfitt-**

La carcajada de Severus no pudo ser controlada, si, aquel término le venía como anillo al dedo para esa facilona y exhibicionista de Amelie Perfitt, pero nunca pensó que escucharía decir semejante palabra a la siempre correcta prefecta de Gryffindor

**-¿Qué te parece gracioso Severus?-**

**-Tu vocabulario Granger-**dijo él tomándola por la cintura**-¿Con esa boca comes?-**

**-Como si tú vocabulario fuera el más apto-**

**-No todo lo que hago es bueno y lo sabes-**la acercó a sus labios**-Aunque conozco un par de cosas en las que no te puedes quejar…-**

Hermione cerró sus ojos y esperó aquel beso que él prometía darle al tenerlo tan cerca pero aquello nunca llegó. En cambio, fue apartada bruscamente de su lado y recibió su mochila con un poco de brusquedad

**-Yo…lo siento profesor, es solo que…olvidé mi túnica en la silla de…-**

**-Cinco puntos menos Burton-**dijo Snape lleno de odio

Hermione miró a su nueva compañera y dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota, pobre chica, Severus ya comenzaba a tenerla entre ceja y ceja

**-Creo que ya es momento para que se retire Granger-**dijo él**-Misma hora mañana, ¡Ah! Y vigile a Burton, su "amiga" padece del mismo síndrome de Longbottom-**

Honey apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua, no quería seguir perdiendo puntos

**-Vamos Honey-**dijo Hermione tomando la mano de la pelinegra**-Hasta mañana, profesor-**

Honey cerró la puerta del despacho de su padre, pero antes de terminar el pasillo que conducía al primer piso del castillo la voz de Snape volvió a hacerse presente

**-MAÑANA CASTIGO BURTON-**

**-¿Pero por…?-**no quiso tentar más a la suerte

**-Bienvenida a Hogwarts Honey-**dijo Hermione con una sonrisa verdadera en sus labios

**-Genial, primer día y ya llevo más de treinta puntos perdidos, los alumnos de séptimo me odian y creo que rompí el record de castigos a principio de año ¿Qué puede ser peor? –**

**-Estar en la mira del profesor Snape-**

**-Y de Perfitt-**

Honey suspiró…bueno, al menos los días pasaba rápido.

**BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTES…AGRADESCO DE TODO, NO SE OLVIDEN DE ESTA POBRE ALMA :C**

**UN BESASO XERXES ELI**


	10. Chapter 10

**Y HE RESUCITADO? LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO FUE POR FUERZA MAYOR, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**

**CAPITULO 10**

Que alguien le diera un tiro al bastardo que golpeaba la puerta. Severus apretó con más fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de Hermione contra el suyo e intentó ignorar el insistente golpe que irrumpía la tranquilidad de aquella mañana; pero esa persona era más idiota que Weasley sexto y aunque aquello le parecía imposible, Merlín le había dado el "honor" de poder compartir labores con susodicho ser humano.

Oficialmente Amelie Perfitt encabezaba su lista para recibir un crucio.

Decidió terminar con aquella maldita tortura e insonorizó la habitación. Que aquella mujerzuela se esperara, tenía todo el maldito día para decir lo que tenía que decir, pero él solo tenía una oportunidad en el día para ver a Hermione despertar. Y solo una oportunidad en el año para verla despertar en su cumpleaños.

Él podía describir a la perfección cada minúsculo detalle que el rostro de la castaña le entregaba al despejarse de los brazos de Morfeo. Hermione fruncía el ceño y torcía sus labios en un gesto bastante infantil (como la mueca que realiza un niño cuando no le gusta lo que está servido en su plato) además, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la polera de él, buscando las propias para abrir los ojos y regalarle una sonrisa adormilada. Si él fuera un hombre de palabras, la describiría como la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo, aquella que puede revivir a un muerto porque en aquel pequeño gesto estaba toda la energía vital que un hombre puede necesitar.

Hermione torció sus labios y dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido antes de tomar con fuerza la prenda de Severus. No quería despertar, aquello significaba tener que dejar los brazos de él y fingir que entre ellos no pasaba absolutamente nada. La vida era una mierda la mayoría de las veces, pero había que enfrentarla con la frente en alto. Acercó su rostro al pecho de Snape y frotó suavemente su nariz aspirando su aroma, a ella le fascinaba y se lo recordaba día tras día repitiendo aquella acción cada mañana

**-Buenos días-**dijo una voz grave contra su oído

La columna de Hermione recibió un shock eléctrico y todos sus vellos se erizaron. La voz de Severus siempre la derretía y escucharlo cada mañana la hacía extremadamente feliz, no había mejor despertador que él

**-Buenos días para ti-**respondió ella con una sonrisa surcando sus labios y abriendo lentamente sus parpados para revelar aquellos ojos maleados.

Aquellos ojos castaños brillaban intensamente, por las mañanas eran tan claros que él fácilmente los podía confundir con dos pequeños soles. Severus todavía no podía creer que aquellos dos soles solo disfrutaban con verlo a él, justamente a él

**-Feliz cumpleaños Hermione-**

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero aquel asombro inicial fue reemplazado por un entusiasta beso. No dudaba que él lo recordara pero había algo especial en que fuera justamente Severus el primero en decírselo que llenaba de una energía especial. No importaba si era la alumna con mayor edad que estaba cursando en Hogwarts, era su cumpleaños y su novio la acababa de despertar de una dulce manera. Hermione mordió su labio y dejó que sus manos tiraran del cabello de Severus suavemente…todavía era temprano, sus clases empezaban dentro de dos horas más, podía saltarse el desayuno con toda calma, no le apetecía

**-¿Tan temprano y ya quieres tu regalo?-**preguntó él apartándose unos centímetros de sus labios para recuperar el aire

**-Precisamente lo estaba tomando, un beso de cumpleaños-**

**-Aquello no es precisamente tu regalo-**dijo serio

Hermione lo miró extrañada, Severus sabía de sobra que ella no era una chica materialista. No necesitaba un regalo para ser feliz en su cumpleaños, era feliz solo con su presencia y aquel beso ya había superado todas sus expectativas. No necesitaba más

**-Severus…-**lo reprendió

**-Granger-**se apresuró él**-Si yo quiero hacer un regalo, lo hago, así que quédese callada y acéptelo con una sonrisa en los labios-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Nada de peros-**la censuró**-Además no todos pueden decir que Severus Snape le ha dado un presente, siéntete privilegiada-**

**-Yo me siento más que privilegiada al tenerte a mi lado-**respondió ella con sinceridad

**-También te sientes más que privilegiada teniéndome arriba o abajo pero aquel tema lo podemos reservar para la noche-**

Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de rojo, ella todavía no podía entender como una persona tan seria como lo era él podía decir aquellas cosas de forma tan suelta, ella nunca podía decirle ese tipo de cosas sin que la vergüenza se apoderada de su cuerpo, debía estar muy excitada para soltar alguna de esas frases. Pero Snape no, solo hacía falta un comentario que diera rienda a su bípeda lengua.

**-Se me olvida que algunas veces eres tan inocente Granger-**se burló

**-Tú eres un pervertido-**reclamó

**-Quizás-**razonó**-Pero solo contigo-**

**-No sé si debo alegrarme por eso o pensar en correr-**

Severus se puso encima de ella y besó el cuello de la joven castaña hasta que la escuchó gemir quedamente

**-Según mis averiguaciones, parece gustarte-**dijo con burla

**-Tramposo, así no vale-**

**-¿Se te olvida que soy Slytherin Granger?-**

No, eso nunca lo iba a olvidar porque, aunque tuvieran una relación de ya casi tres años (Desde la mitad de su sexto año a la fecha) él siempre había beneficiado a su casa y seguía quitando puntos a diestra y siniestra a la casa de Gryffindor, no importaba lo que ella hiciera, los puntos descontados nunca volvían a su reloj

**-Ya, señor jefe de casa ¿Podría dejar sus artimañas Slytherin y decirme cual es mi regalo? ¿O acaso debo forzarlo a hablar?-**

**-Lo estás viendo-**respondió él en forma aburrida**-Pero solo por hoy Granger-**

Su cerebro tardó unos segundos en analizar lo que él acababa de decir, quizás aquello era un sueño, Severus Snape nunca diría una cosa como esa, menos cuando él proclamaba su felicidad por no tener más amos; él amaba demasiado aquella libertad que la post guerra le trajo y no estaba dispuesto a soltarla.

Pero hoy parecía hacer una pequeña excepción, solo por ella, por hacerla feliz

**-¿Hablas en serio?-**

**-¿Alguna vez bromeo?-**

**-No-**dijo ella volviendo al ataque contra sus labios**-Así que… ¿Hoy cumplirás todos mis caprichos?-**

**-Solo por hoy-**le recordó

A ella no le importaba, Severus de una u otra forma cumplía todos sus deseos, consciente o inconscientemente, otra cosa era negarlo como él generalmente lo hacía.

Severus se estremeció al sentir la delicada mano de Hermione por debajo de su polera, tocando sin descaro alguno toda la piel de su pecho, miró el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche y agradeció secretamente a Merlín. Faltaba más de dos horas para las clases, quizás podía darle un pequeño adelanto de como planeaba "festejar" con ella esa noche. Él decidió ayudarla y darle un poco más de piel que tocar, se levantó aquella prenda negra y muy pronto salió volando para perderse en su piso

**-¿Mejor?-**preguntó acariciando el rostro de la joven

**-Mucho mejor-**

Hermione lo empujó suavemente con su mano y lo tedió en el colchón de sabanas negras. Sin poner objeción alguna Snape, dejó su cuerpo a disposición de la joven Gryffindor que ahora tenía sentada a horcajadas en su regazo. Las manos de ella tocaban con ternura cada una de sus cicatrices mientras sus labios se preocupaban de reclamar los propios, se sentía demasiado bien. Las cálidas manos de ellas contrarrestaban el frio habitual de las mazmorras. Con Hermione nunca sentía frio, ella era como el sol de verano

**-Hermione…-**jadeó

**-Shhh-**lo censuró ellabajando por el cuello y prestando atención a la cicatriz más grande de su cuello

Pero él no podía estar callado cuando las manos de ellas lo tocaban de esa forma y sus labios marcaban su piel de forma deliciosa, quizás ella se estaba vengando de todas esas veces que él la hizo rogar, no podía quejarse, siempre la hacía terminar de forma esplendida.

Los labios de Hermione encontraron su pezón derecho y él ahogó su gemido, ella se rió de forma macabra antes de volver a acariciarlo con su lengua su soplar sobre el su cálido aliento. Severus cerró los ojos, él confiaba en ella, de otra forma nunca hubiera hecho aquello. Había dos cosas que él amaba de sobremanera en esta vida, la primera de todas a la pequeña castaña que en esos momentos lo estaba torturando de una forma deliciosa y la segunda, su libertad.

Nunca pensó que en verdad sería un hombre libre, por muchos años tuvo "amos" que controlaran su vida. Uno era un viejo chiflado que, aunque a veces fuera algo parecido a un padre, simplemente lo manipulaba como un títere para salvar al niñato de Potter, pero su otro amo no era mejor que ese, no, al contrario, el segundo era mil veces peor, las torturas por las cuales debía pasar para demostrar su lealtad casi lo matan en más de una ocasión.

Pero en esos momentos aparecía ella, la joven de cabellos rizados y lograba mejorar sus fatídicos días con cosas tan triviales como una taza de café, un wiskey de fuego, un libro o una grata conversación.

Granger había llegado a "ayudarlo" como dijo esa noche en su quinto año.

Gimió al sentir sus manos tomándolo con fuerza, si ahora ella lo ayudaba con aquello iba a ser el hombre más feliz del castillo el resto del día, tan feliz que no iba a descontar tantos puntos a Gryffindor hoy

**-Hermi…one-**gimió cuando los dientes de ella tiraron la piel de su ombligo y sus manos acariciaban la longitud de su miembro

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa pícara en los labios antes de bajar unos centímetros el pantalón de él y dejar la cintura de este apretando la cabeza de su erección. El aire de los pulmones de Snape se escapó entre dientes

**-No juegues conmigo Granger-**jadeó él, quitándole toda la seriedad al asunto

**-¿Quieres ayuda con algo?-**preguntó ella, apretando su centro contra el de él

Mierda, si ella no terminaba pronto con aquello iba a morir por combustión instantánea. Meció su cadera para darle a entender lo que quería, necesitaba deslizarse dentro de ella, sentir su calidez, volverse uno con ella.

Y como siempre siendo una alumna aventajada, Hermione terminó por bajarle el pantalón hasta la rodilla, lo romántico podía esperar, ahora ella lo necesitaba. Y rápido.

Severus tomó ambos senos entre sus manos y los masajeó por sobre la prenda de ella, produciendo en la piel de la Gryffindor un estremecimiento placentero, anticipando lo que iba a venir en unos minutos más

**-Severus…-**jadeó cuando los dedos de él tomaron sus pezones erectos para pellizcarlos

Ya no podía más.

Deslizó su pantalón de pijama por sus piernas y él le ayudó con sus bragas, se necesitaban con urgencia.

Pero había alguien que no entendía eso.

La puerta de la habitación privada de él fue golpeada con brusquedad justo en el momento en el cual Hermione iba a terminar de tomarlo por completo. Ambos se miraron y decidieron ignorar aquellos golpes, la habitación estaba insonorizada y la puerta hechizada, que aquel sujeto se pudriera, ellos querían seguir con las celebraciones.

Hermione se movió hasta frotar su clítoris con el hueso del pubis de él, delicioso para ambos; mientras que Snape hacía lo propio atendiendo los pechos de la joven, mordiéndolos y chupando con desenfreno.

Más golpes provenientes desde afuera

**-Tal vez…sea ah, importante-**jadeó ella

**-Nada es más importante ahora-**corrigió él poniendo sus manos en la cadera de ella para ayudarle a mantener el ritmo**-Aquello puede…esperar-**

Pero Amelie Perfitt no quería esperar

**-¡ABRE LA PUERTA SEVERUS SNAPE O ME VERÉ OBLIGADA A DERRIBARLA A PUNTA DE VARITA!-**

**-¡MIERDA!-**Exclamaron a dúo

**-Maldita mujer…voy a matarla-**comentó el pelinegro cambiando de posiciones con su compañera y aumentando su ritmo, ella debía encontrar su liberación, a fin de cuentas ella era la festejada, no él**-Lo…juro-**

**-Severus…-**jadeó ella

Debía hacerlo rápido, esa tipa era tan loca que en verdad podía cumplir con su cometido.

Besó la boca de Hermione con rudeza, mordiendo su labio y buscando su lengua para profundizar aquella acción, sabía que eso la volvía loca, al igual que enredar unas de sus manos en esa mata espesa de cabellos y tirar con delicadeza de ellos

**-Seve…rus-**

Más golpes…maldita mujer.

Entró y salió de ella con fuerza, sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes pero necesitaba algo más, solo una cosa más.

Llevó uno de sus dedos hacia la zona de acción y buscó aquel pequeño pedazo de carne, fue fácil encontrarlo por lo hinchado que estaba y comenzó a tocarlo con los mismos jugos de ella, al mismo tiempo de sus arremetidas. Era un truco sucio, pero en esos momentos necesitaba de él.

Hermione se arqueó contra él y ahogó su gemido en la boca de Severus, quien con todas sus fuerzas se contuvo para no irse con ella. Hermione lo apretó con demasiada fuerza y eso, sumando a la adrenalina de ser atrapados lo excitaba como el infierno

**-Lo siento, prometo…recompensarte en la noche-**se disculpó saliendo del interior de ella**-Escóndete bien-**

Snape besó la frente de la joven y como pudo, acomodó su "pequeño" amigo dentro de su ropa interior y pantalón. Obviamente aquello no pasaba como una erección matutina

**-¿Que quiere?-**dijo de muy mala gana abriendo la puerta de su cuarto solo lo suficiente para salir

Los ojos grises de Amelie escanearon con gusto lo que tenía delante de ella, Snape era pálido, sí, eso no lo podía negar, pero tenía un físico trabajado, no de aquellos que estaban totalmente marcados, sino de eso bien definidos y cuidados y aquel vello negro contrarrestaba perfectamente con esa test que pedía a gritos un poco de sol. Pero lo que más llamó la atención a la profesora de transformaciones fue aquella notable erección escondida en los finos pantalones de su colega.

Ella podía ayudarlo con ese problema

**-¿Y bien? ¿Va a decirme a que vino?-**

La voz llena de ira que él poseía, la hacían pensar en muchos escenarios distintos en los cuales él podía hablarle de esa manera, más si lo hacía con esa voz tan grave de "acabo de follar" que tenía en esos momentos

**-McGonagall quiere a todos los profesores antes de desayuno, solo venía a dejarle el recado-**

**-Gracias Perfitt, ya puede irse-**

**-¿No te apetece que nos vayamos juntos?-**

**-¿Cree que tengo cinco años y no sé cómo llegar al despacho de Minerva? Esfúmese de una vez-**dijo señalando la puerta de su despacho**-Y para otra oportunidad le pediría que no entre a mi despacho sin mi permiso, odio que invadan mi privacidad ¿Entendió?-**

**-Vaya alguien amaneció de malas-**dijo ella acercándose al cuerpo de Severus y tocando su pecho**-¿Sabes? Todavía quedan algunos minutos para que el desayuno empiece y todavía no voy a despertar a mis alumnos, quizás podamos…divertirnos un rato-**susurró ella en su oído

**-Quite sus asquerosas manos de mi cuerpo Perfitt-**le recriminó alejándose**-Primero beso a Myrtle la llorona antes de "divertirme" con usted…no me gustan las zorras, así que ¡LÁRGUESE!-**

Amelie lo miró con odio antes de darse media vuelta y salir del despacho de Snape dando un portazo digno de admirar. Severus suspiró, no era la primera vez que ella se le ofrecía tan abiertamente y eso que todavía no había pasado un mes desde que entraron a clases. Nunca pensó que Minerva pudiera contratar a una persona tan ineficaz, pero como Perfitt era una Gryffindor…

Entró a su cuarto no sin antes asegurar la puerta de su despacho, no quería tener a esa loca otra vez en sus dominios

**-¿Qué quería Perfitt?-**preguntó Hermione desde el borde de la cama acomodándose el cabello

**-Avisarme que tengo reunión de profesores ahora en el despacho de Minerva-**

Él notó esa preocupación que ella experimentó en aquella reunión antes que empezara el principio escolar y la atrajo a su pecho

**-Deberá ser para las rondas, deja de preocuparte, nadie en este castillo salvo tu y yo sabe lo que pasa entre nosotros-**besó sus rizos, aquellos que hace tan poco desordenaba con sus dedos**-Tranquilízate Granger-**

**-Si pero…-**

**-Nada de peros-**ordenó él**-Maldita mujer, venir justo en la mejor parte ¿En verdad hay alguien tan madrugador? Las mañanas post guerra se hicieron para descansar o en su defecto para un mañanero-**

Hermione negó con la cabeza, ese su Snape, intentando hacerla feliz aun en momentos difíciles, momentos de incertidumbre

**-Ya te he dicho que ella se levanta temprano y despierta a todos en la sala común-**

**-Como toda buena zorra, levantándose con las gallinas-**agregó el con saña

**-Creo que a ella, el término "pollas" le viene mejor-**dijo entre risas la castaña**-En todo caso, en la sala común hay muchas que voluntariamente quieren ser comidas por ellas-**

**-Una autentica zorra-**repitió él

**-Sí, pero mientras se mantenga alejada de mi polla creo que la dejaré en paz-**

**-¿Territorial?-**ella le dio un suave apretón a la evidente erección de él

**-¿No has dicho que este era mi regalo? Además sabes que…no me gusta compartir lo que como-**agregó de forma sensual la joven Gryffindor

Snape tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tomar a Hermione y acabar con lo que empezaron hace un rato, mierda, ese gesto y aquella frase no ayudaban a bajar su "pequeño" problema

**-Ya hablaremos de lo que te gusta o no comer Granger-**respondió él apretándola contra su cuerpo**-Ahora vete, Perfitt los va a ir a despertar ahora-**

Honey escondió su rostro entre el colchón de su cama y la almohada que esta poseía. Solo un ser realmente perverso podía realizar aquella acción y ella solo conocía a una persona que lograba encajar con ese papel.

Su "querida" profezorra.

Era un crimen sacar a un joven de su cama antes de las ocho de la mañana un día de clases, cualquier persona con medio cerebro sabía aquello; pero Perffit no había llegado a tiempo a la repartición de cerebros así que tuvo que conformarse con uno bastante atrofiado que vagaba solo por ahí. Algunas veces ella creía que había encontrado su masa encefálica en un basurero…quizás no estaba tan lejos de esa realidad

**-¡ARRIBA, ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE!-**La escuchó decir desde afuera**-¡VAMOS GRYFFINDOR'S ES UN DIA HERMOSO!-**

"_Hermoso eran aquellas reuniones que el jefe Longbottom hacía en la sala común cada sábado y nos regalaba zumo de calabaza junto a un trozo de tarta de fresas…eso es verdaderamente hermoso no oír tu maldita voz_"

Sinceramente, ella quería cruciar a su maestra de transformaciones…lamentablemente si lo hacia corría el riesgo de ir a Azkaban y no, ella no quería terminar en aquel lugar y mucho menos por alguien con tan poco valor.

**-¡ULTIMO LLAMADO!-**Dijo la jefa de casa**-¡VAMOS, ARRIBA! ¡BURTON, WEASLEY NO QUIEREN SER LAS ULTIMAS! ¡ARREGLESE ESE CABELLO SEÑORITA GRANGER!-**

Honey se levantó con pesar y se refregó ambas manos contra su rostro antes de ir hacia la puerta de su habitación y poder salir de ahí. Lo que encontró no fue precisamente algo "bonito" ya que Amelie Perffit estaba frente a ella con las manos en la cadera y con el rostro denotando enfado

**-Ya era hora de levantarse Burton ¿Acaso no escuchó mi llamado?-**

"_Como no hacerlo, si su voz es tan irritante como el llanto de una mandragora"_

**-Me dormí tarde profesora-**dijo la final

**-Despierte a Weasley, ahora tengo una reunión con la directora y por su culpa voy atrasada-**le recriminó la jefa de casa**-Niños sin sentido de la responsabilidad-**

**-Al menos sé lo que es la decencia-**masculló entre dientes la joven Snape

**-¿Perdón?-**

**-Nada, **_**profesora**_**-**

Honey pasó por al lado de su profesora con una sonrisa de suficiencia antes de golpear la puerta de su tía Ginny. La pelirroja tardó unos segundos en salir y para sorpresa de Honey, ella ya se encontraba vestida con el uniforme escolar

**-¿Madrugas?-**quiso saber Honey

**-Anoche…-**Ginny bostezó**-Me quedé hasta tarde haciendo un trabajo para Defensa…Snape se puso muy estricto este año-**

"_Si supieras como es conmigo en mi tiempo…estas clases prácticamente son un regalo"_

**-Sí, estaba difícil pero nada de otro mundo-**

**-Se me olvidaba que tu estudiaste en Beauxbatons –**comentó la pelirroja bajando las escaleras junto a ella**-Nosotros…bueno, los únicos buenos profesores de Defensa fueron Lupin y Snape en su tiempo-**

Honey bajó su vista al escuchar hablar sobre el padre de su novio. Nunca había conocido en persona a aquel hombre pero Teddy tenia imágenes de él y su madre. Ella siempre pensó en él como un tipo amable y bondadoso, de ese tipo de personas en las cuales puedes confiar y sabes que nunca van a traicionarte.

"_**-Mi padre era un hombre lobo-**__dijo Teddy bajo la sombra de un árbol_

_**-Bueno, eso explica lo celoso que eres-**__dijo Victorie entre risas_

_**-¿Y cómo tu madre tiene sangre veela y yo no te encuentro lo atractivo?-**_

_**-Eso es porque solo tienes ojos para Honey-**_

_**-Toda la razón Vic-**__dijo él, cambiando sus cabellos a toda velocidad"_

Ted siempre bromeaba sobre aquello, más aun cuando aprendió a invocar su patronus y de la punta de su varita salió un lobo. Teddy, al igual que ella quería conocer a sus progenitores.

Y habían veces en que ambos se quedaban tirados en el pasto viendo las nubes pasar e imaginaban como seria sus vidas si tuvieran a sus padres a su lado…No era pena lo que sentían, era más bien un vacío, uno que era muy difícil de llenar…aunque Ted lo llenaba con las imágenes e historias que su padrino le contaba…mientras Honey tenía que conformarse con averiguar a través de preguntas muy Slytherin ya que nadie (ni siquiera su padre) se atrevía a contestarle.

Mientras Ted tenía recuerdos, ella tenía a uno de sus padres vivos.

Suspiró de forma audible y Ginny le palmeó la espalda

**-¿Cansada?-**

**-Si-**respondió ella y le dedicó una sonrisa**-Perffit y sus malditas levantadas-**

**-Ni que lo digas-**

Ambas chicas llegaron al final de las escaleras y vieron a su grupo de amigos dando cabezazos en los sillones en los cuales estaban esperándolas, la única persona que estaba más despierta era la única mujer del trio de oro, Hermione Granger

**-Feliz cumpleaños Hermione-**dijo Ginny avanzado hacia su amiga y envolviéndola e un abrazo

Un momento… ¿Era el cumpleaños de su madre? Oh…su padre iba a pagar por aquello una vez que volviera a su tiempo, esta vez sí se había pasado de la raya…quizás alguien iba a encontrar sus camisas blancas teñidas de rosado la próxima vez o tal vez su padre iba a amanecer con el cabello cortado…Honey rió entre dientes al imaginarse aquello…

**-Feliz cumpleaños Hermione-**dijo Honey al igual que su tía**-En serio, muy, muy feliz cumpleaños-**

Dudó unos minutos antes de acercarse a Hermione y darle un cálido abrazo, simplemente ella había llegado hace tan poco a ese tiempo…se sentía como una intrusa en el círculo interno de su madre y no era porque alguno de sus tíos fuera grosero con ella o algo por el estilo, no, ellos la habían acogido con los brazos abiertos (exceptuando ese pelirrojo hermano de su tía Ginny) pero aquellos rostros conocidos compartían una historia con la castaña, mientras ella…bueno Honey traía una carga genética más que evidente a simple vista.

Aquellos Gryffindor que rodeaban a su madre y ahora estaban "luchando" por salir de los brazos de Morfeo sabían cosas que ella, como hija, nunca había sabido, cosas tan básicas como por ejemplo el cumpleaños de su madre.

Hermione envolvió a las dos Gryffindor entre sus brazos y soltó una pequeña risa al sentir las cosquillas de Ginny en su vientre. No podía evitar sentir aquella presión en el pecho al tener a Honey tan cerca, pero atribuyó aquella molesta a la felicidad de tener a todos sus seres queridos cerca y quizás…a las incontenibles ganas de reír que Ginny le estaba provocando

**-Gi…Ginny ¡PARA!-**

**-Oh vamos…hay que celebrar-**dijo la pelirroja**-Vamos Honey, ayúdame-**

Ella no dudó esta vez, al parecer ser cosquillosa era un mal del lado de su madre...y ella sabía dónde atacar.

Hermione terminó por caer en el sillón y aquel brusco movimiento terminó por despertar a Harry, Neville y Ron. Obviamente el más molesto de los tres fue el pelirrojo, pero al ver el rostro totalmente sonriente de la castaña, aquella rabia fue reemplazada rápidamente por otra cosa.

Ron bajó su cabeza y acarició la nariz de Hermione con la suya. Los cabellos del pelirrojo estaban un poco largo debido a que aquel verano Molly se había olvidado de cortarlo y, por lo tanto, creaban una pequeña cortina de cabello anaranjado

**-Feliz cumpleaños Mione-**susurró Ron**-Te quiero…te quiero y mucho, por favor…se mi novia-**

Silencio

Honey apretó sus puños y respiró hasta diez…aquel sujeto cada día le caía peor, era un flojo, un idiota y siempre estaba coqueteando con su madre o en su defecto, con ella, cosa que la enfermaba

**-Ronald…-**dijo Hermione levantándose del sillón**-Hoy no por favor, ya hemos hablado de aquello-**

**-Pero yo…-**

**-No-**

El chico no dijo nada más, solo se quedó embobado mirando como la castaña lo reprendía duramente con la mirada.

"_Idiota, deja a mi madre en paz, ella ya ama a alguien y ese es mi padre ¿Entiendes? Aleja tus manos de hortaliza reprimida de ella…ve a tu agujero zanahoria"_

**-Bien-**dijo Harry cortando la tensión que se estaba creando en la sala común**-¿Qué les parece desayuno, clases y fiesta?-**se acomodó los lentes**-Logré conseguirme unas pocas cervezas de mantequillas y unas tartas de calabazas todo cortesía de los elfos-**

**-Tengo clases con Snape-**

**-Puedes cancelarlas-**dijo Harry tomando las manos de su mejor amiga**-Vamos Herms, solo tienes un cumpleaños al año, clases con Snape tienes todos los días-**

**-Si pero…pero debo terminar una poción para él-**

Harry quería protestar, quería decirle que cancelara aquel encuentro y se divirtiera con ellos como cualquier joven de su edad pero al ver aquellos ojos maleados no pudo resistirse. Hermione Granger era como aquella hermana que nunca tuvo y él nunca podía negarse a ella

**-Está bien-**dijo resignado**-Pero el sábado por la tarde no te escapas-**

**-Eres el mejor amigo del mundo-**dijo ella abrazando a su amigo

Y eso era una verdad, Harry James Potter era el mejor amigo que ella pudo pedir. No importaba la situación que fuera ella sabía que podía contar con Harry para todo…o casi todo…Pero aquello no era solo de ella, también era de Severus y él todavía no confiaba en Harry, él seguía pensando que era tan arrogante como su padre, James Potter.

Quizás en un futuro lejano ambos hombres tan importantes en su vida se llevaran bien…bueno, si se soportaban ella podía vivir en paz

**-Cervezas y tartas…suena perfecto-**

Harry besó la frente de su amiga y luego metió la mano dentro de su túnica escolar para sacar un pequeño paquetito de color dorado

**-Mi regalo, Ginny me ayudó a escogerlo…ya sabes que mis gustos femeninos son un poco eh…ummm…-**

**-¿Inexistentes?-**

**-No me compares con Ron-**

**-¡HEY!-**se quejó el pelirrojo**-Estoy aquí ¿Saben?-**

**-Pensamos que seguías observando aquella mosca-**dijo Ginny

**-Al menos estoy más vivo que Neville-**dijo Ron señalando al otro Gryffindor que en esos momentos dormía plácidamente en el sillón

Honey rió, su pobre jefe de casa, el bueno de su tío Neville…Victorie pagaría una fortuna por ver una fotografía así…

Un momento…

**-Oh…esperen, esperen…necesito unos minutos-**dijo Honey subiendo por las escaleras**-Hermione ¡NO ABRAS TU REGALO!-**

**-Y a esa ¿Qué mosco le picó?-**preguntó Ron picando la cara de Neville, intentando despertarlo

**-No lo sé-**dijo Hermione…pero ella iba a esperar a Honey.

Subió rápidamente a su habitación y buscó la vieja mochila que su tío Harry le entregó antes de meterse en aquel embrollo, tiró lejos la poca ropa que había en ella junto a algunos libros muggles que ella poseía y unos de otros lápices para colorear que siempre tenía esparcidos por toda su casa hasta que se topó con el objeto que estaba buscando.

Harry y Ginny conocían muy bien a Honey, ella había sido "adoptada" al igual que Teddy por ellos y siempre que podían, intentaban consentirlos. Cuando Ted cumplió diecisiete años Harry lo llegó a ver un partido de la copa mundial de quidditch "Irlanda versus Inglaterra" la semifinal, recuerdos que Ted atesoraría por siempre.

Pero Honey no era de grandes lujos, ella prefería cosas mucho más simples, (además no era muy adicta al quidditch y solo lo veía porque Victorie y Ted jugaban en el equipo de Gryffindor) tan simples como una libreta o una nueva pluma, quizás algunas pinturas o un libro nuevo que leer.

Pero ella había cumplido diecisiete años, la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico y Harry junto a Ginny Potter querían recordárselo comprando uno de los deseos de la joven de cabellos negros. Una vieja cámara fotografía mágica.

Fue una sorpresa encontrar aquel objeto entre sus pertenencia cuando revisó su mochila; ella se había quedado una semana junto a ellos ante las insistencias de James, Albus y Lily que adoraban a Honey como su hermana mayor (Bueno James no la veía precisamente como su hermana). Encontró su ropa lavada y todas su pertenecías, pero un pequeño bulto dorado llamó su atención. Su tía Ginny había escrito la nota y Harry había encantado el papel para que de este salieran mariposas cuando fuera rasgado. Fue un hermoso gesto.

Era una cámara antigua, más o menos de aquellos años, fines de los noventa, principios del dos mil, pasaría excelentemente camuflada en ese tiempo.

"_**-No sé de donde sacaste tu vena artística Honey-**_

_**-¿Un pariente lejano? ¿De mamá?-**__dijo ella señalando unas pinturas que pedían a gritos ser de ella_

_**-Tu madre no era precisamente una artista-**__dijo Severus tomando aquello que su hija rogaba con sus ojos__**-Pero si era buena con las manos para otras cosas-**_

_**-¿Cómo cuáles?-**_

_Él enrojeció"_

Lo bueno de ese día fue que consiguió bastantes pinturas, más de las que pensó conseguir alguna vez…también aprendió que con un par de preguntas incomodas, salir de compras con su padre era muy entretenido.

Pero volviendo al tema principal…

Se cambió ropa con magia y bajó las escaleras a una velocidad increíble con cámara en mano y una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. No iba a desperdiciar ese momento

**-Listo-**dijo Honey apuntando a Hermione con su cámara**-Ya puedes abrirlo-**

**-¿Enserio vas a fotografiar?-**

**-Si…o…¿Te molesta?-**dijo realmente apenada

**-No, para nada-**

Honey sonrió una vez más y Hermione le devolvió aquel gesto.

Abrió con cuidado el regalo que Harry le había entregado pero al instante en que los dedos de ella rasgaron el papel dorado, unas mariposas del mismo color salieron volando, desvaneciendo la envoltura del presente y dejando al descubierto un lindo broche para el cabello con la forma de esos pequeños insectos

**-Ya sé que no es mucho, pero es lindo-**dijo Harry totalmente rojo**-Elegante y sencillo, al igual que tu Hermione-**

**-Oh Harry-**

Y se abrazaron.

Y ella tenía toda esa secuencia de imágenes en su cámara, en su mente y por sobre todo en su corazón

**-¿Ahora podemos ir al desayuno?-**dijo bastante molesto Ron**-Luego tenemos pociones y Slughorn nos entregará las calificaciones de la última poción-**

**-Oh vamos Ron, no estuvo tan mal…hasta Neville pudo hacerla-**

Ron resopló molesto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione Granger se tiró rendida contra el colchón de su cama, Pociones, Aritmancia, Herbologia, Runas y Astronomía a última hora la habían dejado totalmente agotada. Solo había visto a Severus en el desayuno y en el almuerzo; además se notaba que algo lo había molestado de sobre manera por el semblante de su cara. Suspiró…ella solo pedía pasar un rato a su lado en esos momentos, recostarse sobre su pecho y dormir abrazada a él a fin de cuentas ¿No era él su regalo ese día? "SOLO ESE DIA" había recalcado. Solo pudo disfrutar de él aquella mañana…y Perffit los había interrumpido…Que bueno que aquel día no tenía clases con ella de otra forma la maldición cruciatus no se la quitaba nadie a esa zorra.

Rodó en la cama y observó el techo, ahora debía bajar y recibir sus clases junto a él, por su mente no pasaba la idea de seducirlo en medio de sus lecciones porque él era, ante todo, un profesional…eso y el mismo Severus le había recalcado el hecho de que si bajaba sus calificaciones, él personalmente se iba a encargar de que ella pasara por un largo periodo de abstinencia. Gracias pero no gracias, prefería permanecer quieta unas horas antes de estar quieta todo un mes.

Algunas veces su vida no era de todo bonita.

Cerró los ojos y recordó las mariposas que Harry había hechizado para que aparecieran tan solo al abrir su regalo, recordó a Luna y Ginny trayendo consigo un pequeño pastel y a Neville obsequiándole uno pequeño girasol que él mismo había cuidado durante las vacaciones…También recordó la sonrisa de Honey fotografiando cada uno de esos momentos y como, estando todos reunidos en el lago negro después del almuerzo ella había tenido una maravillosa idea

"_**-Una fotografía grupal-**__dijo Honey mirando a todo el mundo__**-Vamos, no sean aguafiesta, ya bastante han hecho los profesores al darnos una montaña de tarea-**_

_**-Ni que lo digas-**__afirmó Ron__**-Sprout nunca habia dejado un informe tan largo…Neville crees que…-**_

_**-Ni lo sueñes Ronald Weasley-**_

_Todos rieron, menos Ron_

_**-Si ya no podemos juntarnos el sábado…al menos podemos recordar este momento, de todos modos no lo hemos pasado mal-**_

_**-En compañía de los amigos nunca se está mal-**_

_Hermione y Honey cruzaron miradas y aquella sensación en el pecho de la castaña volvió_

_**-Sí, tienes razón…con amigos y…familia todo nada está mal-**_

_**-Entonces…¿Quién nos va a sacar la fotografía?-**__dijo Luna tomando el objeto entre sus manos__**-Los nargles podrían pero no aseguro que tu cámara vuelva Honey –**_

_**-Mmmm, no creo que los nargles sepan fotografiar-**_

_**-Oh, sí saben pero ya sabes lo curiosos que son y quizás…-**_

_**-¿Y si le pedimos a ese chico de allí?-**__dijo Ginny señalando a un Hufflepuff del equipo de quidditch__**-Yo iré a pedírselo-**_

_En menos de dos minutos el chico había llegado y de muy buena gana sacado más de diez fotografías_

_**-Gracias Francis-**__dijo Ginny_

_**-No hay problemas, nos vemos en dos semanas…no crean que Hufflepuff se las va a poner fácil, es el partido inaugurar y vamos a ganar-**__sentenció el chico recogiendo su equipo de juego__**-Que pasen lindo día y feliz cumpleaños Hermione-**__"_

Una sonrisa se formó en su cara, tal vez no había estado con Severus durante todo el día pero había estado con sus amigos, aquello igual era bueno.

Y ahora podía disfrutar de toda la tarde noche junto a aquel hombre…

La vida no era tan mala.

Bajó a las mazmorras y tocó la puerta como hacia todos los días, esperando la autorización para ingresar. Pero aquel día no la recibió.

Snape abrió la puerta y tomó el brazo de Hermione ingresándola bruscamente dentro de sus dominios. La extrañaba y hoy…justamente hoy debía hacer rondas con la loca esa de adivinación, maldita era su suerte

**-¿Qué pasa?-**preguntó Hermione contra su pecho

**-Nada-**

**-Dime-**

**-No-**

**-¿Por qué no?-**

**-Porque yo lo digo-**dijo él con suficiencia**-Aquello debería bastarte Granger, es una razón más que convincente-**

Ella frunció el ceño

**-Hoy ibas a hacer todo lo que yo quisiera…y quiero saber el porque-**

**-Ya que dije, porque yo lo digo-**

**-Snape…-**

Él suspiró

**-Tengo rondas esta noche, y es con Trelawney…ya sabes cómo se pone con su jerez-**

**-Voy a esperarte-**

**-¿Sabes que ahora debo darle un reporte a McGonagall?-**dijo cansado**-Voy a llegar muy tarde-**

**-No me importa-**

**-Mañana tienes clases-**

**-En quinto y sexto año también tenía clases y no me importaba esperarte-**dijo ella aferrándose a su levita**-No sería la primera vez-**

Severus la levantó entre sus brazos y la tendió en su sillón mientras besaba apasionadamente su boca, quizás el cumpleaños de Hermione no terminó como el planeaba (Una mañana movida, algunos encuentros entre los pasillos, y sus tan productivas tutorías) pero quizás…podía remediarlo en estos minutos y luego culminar en la noche

**-Te debo lo de la mañana-**se apresuró a decir él pasando su mano por los rizos castaños de ella**-Aquello fue…demasiado apresurado-**

**-No fue tan malo-**dijo ella

**-"Tan malo" ¿Sabes que mi orgullo masculino está dañado por eso?-**dijo besando su cuello**-Y a todo esto ¿Qué es esta cosa?-**preguntó sacando el broche en forma de mariposa de su cabello

**-Un obsequio de Harry-**

**-Recuérdame restarle puntos, obstruye mi recorrido habitual-**

Ella rió ante aquel inocente comentario, pero aquellas risas fueron aplacadas por pequeños gemidos cuando él bajó y se perdió entre los pliegues de su falda.

Honey observó con cariño todas aquellas imágenes que ahora poseía. Nunca pensó en celebrar el cumpleaños de su madre pero lo había hecho y se había divertido.

Tomó la libreta que Victorie le regaló para su cumpleaños y buscó una página desocupada, ahora tenía imágenes nuevas que pegar, recuerdos…recuerdos que nadie le iba a borra de su cabeza. Las acomodó de forma desordenada, dándole un toque desarreglado pero que a ella le gustaba, y bajo cada una de aquellas fotografías escribía un pequeño texto, solo para asegurarse de que nunca iba a olvidar aquello que vivió.

Pero una imagen se llevó toda su atención.

Ella tocó con cuidado los cabellos rizados y sonrió a las dos jóvenes que estaban dentro de aquella imagen viviente. Honey tomó su pluma y bajo ella escribió

"_Cumpleaños de mamá_

_19 de Septiembre de 1999_

_Juntas en el Lago Negro. Tío Harry sacó la imagen "_

Y aquella fotografía era especial, ya que era la primera que tenía junto a la mujer que le dio la vida.

Cerró la libreta y dejó que Morfeo la llevara a su mundo…ahora tenía lindas cosas con las cuales soñar...al menos hoy.

**LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA, PERO FUE FUERZA MAYOR**

**PERO YA VOLVÍ, BAJEN ESAS VARITAS DE DETEGAN LOS CRUCIOS!**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS SON MÁS QUE BIEN ACOGIDOS.**

**NOS LEEMOS EL FIN DE SEMANA ;D (NO HAY QUE PERDER EL TIEMPO)**

**UN BESASO XERXES ELI**


End file.
